


Love For Misery

by LadyKimmey



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Oral Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKimmey/pseuds/LadyKimmey
Summary: Love has a way of finding you when you least expect it. Daryl has never allowed himself to fall in love, yet there was nothing to prevent the descent into madness. Too soon the beautiful stranger became the center of his world, only to be the one to ultimately destroy him.Paul was never so happy. Finally, he had the kind of love he had always envied. In his partner, he had found his perfect match, and the one man he didn't want to ever be without. Then he is forced to make a decision that would forever turn the man he loves against him.Years later, circumstances bring Paul face to face with the lover he left behind. The past can't be changed and he can never let on the real reason he walked away, no matter how much he may long to be reunited. Daryl has moved on and he can never let it be known what he has done for the one he still loves.





	1. Across The Room

A/N: The first chapter of my AU. Things to make note of: This is a Modern Day Fic, so no zombies. Also, the ages will be younger than when TWD takes place. Daryl is approximately ten or so older than Paul/Jesus, somewhere around there. Being as I'm starting with Paul still in college, he won't be going by the name of Jesus, even if he has the nickname. He won't have the long hair and beard, definitely not at the beginning, he's in school and trying to get a respectable trade. I also took the liberty of playing with his background just a tad bit, not much. Just an adoption right before teen years. Can he still take care of himself in a fight, yes. But once again, he won't be having to fight zombies or Saviors to survive. For Daryl, I am putting his appearance as it was in the first season. I know later seasons he is more rougher with the long hair and facial scruff. Why? Because when we see him in season one, it wasn't long after things went to hell, so that is obviously how he carried himself before it. His life before zombies he kept his hair short and without much facial hair, so I'm going with that. Will it grow out eventually, who knows. 

A side note: Sorry if this displeases anyone BUT for this fic I will have a few slight side pairings to make you aware of. One being Maggie x Glenn of course. The second that you will see in it is Merle x Carol. I adore the sibling relationship they got and I like the actor that played Merle, he was kind of humorous, if a bit of an ass. But he proved that he wasn't all that bad and he did care about Daryl as a brother. So I am putting them two together. I won't be going into anything graphic, you just need to be aware of it. 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own The Walking Dead, nor do I make any profit from this fic.

Warnings: Yaoi, Boy x Boy Love, Oral Sex, Language, Abuse, Violence, Character Death, Anal Sex

 

Pairings: Paul (Jesus)/Daryl is main pairing. Paul/Spencer Monroe, Carol/Merle, Maggie/Glenn, Rick/Lori, and I'll warn of any more later on....

 

Extra Comment: The first half (several chapters) will focus on the first/initial part of Daryl x Paul's relationship. As the summary suggests, there will be a split at some point before going onto part two of the fic. So you know it is coming, but hope you enjoy all of it. Thanks!

 

Chapter One

 

.  
.  
.

There it was again, Paul inhaled deeply, trying to figure out exactly what he was smelling. Once again, he didn’t catch the sickly-sweet trace until the long arms wrapped around him from behind. Leaning into the embrace, he turned his head slightly to make sure he wasn’t imagining it. He wasn’t, the smell was coming from his boyfriend’s sweater. It wasn’t cologne, he was familiar with most brands, and it was too soft to be meant for a male. His stomach clenched painfully as it settled in his nose, it was perfume. Not the first time he had noticed the lingering trace of spray on the guy. If they weren’t in public, he would call Spencer on it. Causing a scene would ruin date night and he didn’t want to ruin it for the others. Especially for the two sitting on the stools nearby. 

 

Paul tried to enjoy the embrace, happy with the public display of affection. In that regard his boyfriend was different than the rest of his exes. Until he was ten he had been raised, passed around, and been forced to live in group homes. That was until he had been adopted by an older couple that would never be blessed with children. Affection wasn’t something he had received until that point in his life. After openly coming out as gay at the age of fourteen to his parents, they had accepted his choices. His first three boyfriends had been in the closet, unwilling to risk the scorn of others to admit that there was a relationship. Stolen moments were something he had grown used to all through high school. While all his friends had been hooking up with girls, he had remained single in reality. Finding a guy that was interested had been a challenge, then all he ever got from them was a bit of making out. 

 

Being raised in a strict household, he hadn’t been brought up to believe that sex should be done casually. His father was a lawyer and his mother a doctor, both were firm in what they wanted for him. Circumstances had kept him a virgin until college. His sophomore year, last year, and at the age of twenty-one, he had met Spencer. They had started hanging out after a study group. Spencer didn’t hide the fact that he was bi-sexual and had begun to pursue him. After six months of dating, they had taken the final step and had slept together. Over a year had passed since he had given in to the pressure and he was already regretting it. Going all the way hadn’t changed their relationship in a bad way. Not for his boyfriend, and not for him in general. 

 

Spencer was still very attentive, affectionate, and sweet when it mattered. The guy was never shy about introducing him as his boyfriend or showing him the proper attention when out in public. It was kept tasteful, which he appreciated. Just last month for his birthday he had been taken on a cruise for the weekend to celebrate it. The romantic getaway had been what they needed to keep things fresh. His other gift was the twenty-four-karat gold bracelet with an engraved name plate. On the front ‘To my love, Paul’, and on the back ‘Yours Always, Spencer’. 

 

Then why wasn’t he completely happy? Paul closed his eyes, the scent was still there. The heady perfume confused him. Spencer had graduated last semester and had begun to work with his mother. He knew that his boyfriend worked around all kinds of women during the day. Some even took the liberty of hugging or getting close to him. Having a Senator as a mother had to be stressful and the woman did support their relationship. Still, there was women constantly clinging to the guy that claimed to love him. Close enough to get the smell of perfume all over the clothing? If he were to ask, his concern would be called adorable and laughed at. They would go back to Spencer’s place tonight and his worries would be pushed aside. 

 

Was it the nagging suspicions or was it because he had to watch his best friend? He had met Maggie in high school and they had hit it off. Seven years later and they still did most things together. He had been the one to introduce her to one of the guys from class his freshman year. Glenn Rhee had been two years younger than him, but a great guy. Straight, which had stopped him from ever hitting on him. The two were a couple and happy together. He was envious of them, for one particular reason. He knew sex was only a perk of being with someone. It should be something both partners enjoyed and half the time he didn’t. 

 

The kissing, hugging, touching, caressing, and oral sex he loved. All of that he had no complaints with. Even the hand jobs were pleasurable, he liked being touched like any guy. Spencer had made a point of claiming the position of being on top during sex. Twice, once had been during the cruise, he had been allowed to be the one to penetrate his boyfriend. He had enjoyed it until Spencer had told him to hurry up and finish. After watching porn, and talking to a few of his friends that were also gay, he was sure something was missing in their sex life. The other bottom he knew claimed to love it. Being penetrated was something Paul did to please his boyfriend. He found no pleasure in the act itself. These days their nights were all good until it became clear that Spencer would be wanting to finish that way. 

 

What made it worse, was he had brought the topic up to Maggie. She had consoled him and asked if he was willing to overlook that his boyfriend sucked in bed and had a small penis. He was sure the problem was with himself and not Spencer. Now he wished he hadn’t brought up the subject of size. Maggie had been the one to get him to open up about it, all because she had confided in him as well. His boyfriend’s size wasn’t something he would discuss with just anyone. Only with the her and she was the same way. He knew stuff that she hadn’t told either of her sisters. Like Glenn had close to six and was thicker than average. Spencer had roughly under five, with less than average girth, of about an inch. In truth, he was better endowed than his boyfriend. 

 

Paul wasn’t sure if the size had anything to do with the reason he didn’t enjoy it like his porn collection suggested he should. He didn’t have the right to complain about not feeling it because he did. That wasn’t the issue, it just didn’t do anything for him. Was he the one that ‘sucked’ in bed? It made him worry. If he found it lacking, perhaps Spencer did as well but loved him too much to complain about it. If his boyfriend wasn’t satisfied, how long would it be before someone else got his attention? Perhaps one of the women that kept leaving traces of perfume on his clothes. 

 

“Your turn to break,” Maggie finished racking the balls. The last game had been hers, but she wanted a challenge, so he could go first. With a triumphant grin, she blew a kiss to her fiancé. He still loved her, despite being beaten soundly within minutes. “I need a challenge, get your ass up here.”

 

“Coming,” Paul accepted the kiss. It was his turn to play against her. She was being nice and letting him go first. The bar was crowded, even for a Friday night. The farm girl was making a mistake by letting him start off. Her second mistake was the choice in horse piss she was putting to her mouth. They frequented the place because they had more than one pool table. Tonight, he was the designated driver, no alcohol for him. Although, Spencer was drinking enough for both of them. 

 

“I got this,” Maggie slid the stick between her fingers, moving it back and forth. The motion caught the blue eyes and the chuckle did the job. Paul’s shot was off, the laughter bubbling forth at the reminder of their earlier conversation. All she wanted to know was exactly how slender was Spencer’s pool cue. It said something when the guy kept losing the condom during sex. 

 

That wasn’t called for. Paul gave her a playful glare for mocking his boyfriend’s equipment. It was harmless fun and he wouldn’t get angry about it. At least his lover didn’t finish in three minutes or less. Spencer normally had a good ten minutes in him. “In three minutes or less.”

 

“Ohhhhh,” Maggie was glad that the two weren’t paying attention to their banter. Glenn was watching the game on the television and Spencer was looking around the bar. She wouldn’t put it past the prick to be staring at some flakey broad. She really didn’t like the guy, neither of them did. They tolerated him because Paul cared about him. They both knew he could do better, but it wasn’t their place to dictate who someone else should date. Paul was way too sweet for someone like the spoiled asshole. Not to mention cute. If he didn’t like cock as much as she did, she would have tried to date him in high school. 

 

What the hell was his boyfriend staring at? Paul was trying to line up his next shot but he did notice it. For a moment he worried that some hot blonde had caught Spencer’s attention. No, his boyfriend was looking towards a group of males that were hanging near the bar. Bikers? Each one was wearing a leather jacket with the same logo on the back. That let him know what the problem was, and it was something he didn’t care for. Being raised with a platinum spoon, the brunette didn’t care for those he thought to be trash. Bikers would definitely fall into Spencer’s category of lowlifes. “Oh, I got this.”

 

“Not bad,” Maggie was glad Glenn wasn’t paying attention or he may have gotten offended. She cocked her head to see what had the guy staring hard and saw it. Spencer was watching the group of bikers, one in particular, because the one had taken to watching them. More specifically one had taken to watching Paul with great interest. The guy should be used to it, just like she was. Glenn had a boyish cuteness that many found attractive. Paul’s looks were even softer and he was prettier than her boyfriend, a lot prettier. The chocolate hair fell forward in front of the eyes as Paul leaned over to take his shot. The staring was deliberate and the inspection was far from casual curiosity. 

 

“Maggie,” Glenn reached to pull her to his side. If anything happened, he didn’t want her too close. He wasn’t as oblivious as she thought and he had noticed it before she had. Just like he knew that she had shared tales of his poor performance when they had first gotten together. It didn’t bother him, it was a compliment to his fiancé. What he didn’t like was the tensing of the jaw, or the fists. 

 

The only one unaware was the one trying to beat Maggie at pool. Glenn found it humorous at times that Paul wasn’t aware of the attention he drew whenever they went out. The beautiful face wasn’t enough, the guy had the most unique eyes he’d ever seen on someone. Not that the biker could see the eyes from that far. No, it was now the ass that was being checked out. “Don’t interfere.”

 

Of course not. Maggie wasn’t going to do anything. If Spencer was stupid enough to start something because someone was appreciating what he had, then it was his mistake. Only an idiot would start something with someone that was surrounded by friends. She had dated a biker before Glenn. It hadn’t lasted long but she had been around them long enough to know that most saw themselves as family. The group was acting as such, tight and keeping to themselves. Even the hottie staring at Paul was still socializing with the people around him. Just the eyes kept straying back to watch.

 

“Shit,” that would cost him the game. Paul willed the seven ball to keep going, but it stopped short of going into the called hole. He had held back too much and now Maggie would get her chance to win. He knew she had noticed despite having Glenn in her face. “Alright, see if you can run it.”

 

“Plan to,” the game was as good as hers. She gave her man a reassuring kiss before walking around the table. It didn’t look like Spencer was going to do something stupid, even he had to know that he’d lose if he went over there and showed his ass. 

 

“Cocky bitch,” Paul moved out of the way of the cue that would have went for his crotch. He loved her and laughed at the antics. She was making a show of how awesome she was. Things got even better when his boyfriend came over to soothe his injured pride. The arms went around his waist and he was spun, “She has seriously maimed my pride as a man. You going to let her get away with that?”

 

“Yes, she’s a girl.” Spencer tugged him close, drawing him in. The slender arm looped up around his neck, the other held onto the pool cue. He ignored whatever was being said to Glenn, his attention swung back to the bar. The damn piece of shit was still watching them, the eyes lowering to Paul’s backside. To make sure, he lowered his palm, letting it run slightly over the soft swell while keeping an eye locked on the man. As soon as his hand found the ass, the biker lifted the gaze to his. The cocky smile made him want to walk over there and bring that beer bottle across his head. That man knew he’d just been caught ogling his boyfriend and thought it funny. 

 

That was different and he wasn’t sure he liked it. Paul pulled back having his ass groped rather roughly. What gave? Spencer wasn’t even paying attention to him, or he would have noticed his displeasure at the treatment. His boyfriend was looking across the room towards the bar. Really? Was it really that big of a deal that the group was here drinking as well? Even he couldn’t be that stuck up.

 

Paul titled his head and then he saw him. The one locked in a staring contest with Spencer. He hadn’t spotted him before because of the older male and he wasn’t sure how he could have missed him. He couldn’t tell if the hair was a dirty blonde or a light brown in the dim light. It was unkept and shorter than his own. There was enough facial hair to form a mustache and a goatee. Sexy, in a badboy sort of way, very nice. Calling the guy anything but hot would be a lie. 

 

Was that the reason for the behavior? It wasn’t like Spencer had a reason to feel self-conscious just because another attractive male was in the area. His boyfriend was nice-looking in the boy next door kind of way. Or did they know each other? Paul knew that he wasn’t the first male that had succumbed to the charms. The look that was passing between them wasn’t friendly at all. 

 

What? Paul’s breath caught when the stranger suddenly smiled or was that a smirk? A crooked smile that could make a woman swoon. Then it got worse, the eyes swung to him. The gaze did things to his stomach and he knew he was staring back. He couldn’t help it, the guy was cute. It wasn’t every day that he came across someone that oozed sex appeal and he was sure the biker was aware of it. All he could think of was Wow. 

 

“Paul,” Maggie chastised her best friend. That wasn’t helping the situation. Spencer became aware that Paul had finally noticed the guy. The staring contest was interrupted with an arm swinging the smaller male away so he was no longer facing the bar. She deliberately missed on purpose. “Your turn.”

 

“Okay,” Paul tried to still the increased beating of his heart and patted the shoulder. It was over, it meant nothing. So the biker had been watching them, no big deal. He had a game to play. He reassured his boyfriend by going to his toes and placing a quick kiss on the scowling mouth. “You can play with me next.”

 

Just as soon as he went over there and knocked some manners into the asshole. Spencer let him go to finish the game. Now the trash was completely ignoring him to blatantly watch Paul. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

The beer tasted stale and if he hadn’t removed the cap he would accuse the bartender of watering it down. Daryl picked at the paper label of the bottle, scantly listening to the talk of who would be finding a cheap broad to go home with tonight. There weren’t that many available women in the place so naturally the men were betting on who would be getting lucky later. They were more his brother’s friends than his own, but he was considered part of the family. They had accepted him without any problems because they loved his brother. They also adored Merle’s wife, she was a mother to all the men. 

 

Daryl could recall a time years ago when his brother had been exactly like their father. Abusive, angry, and spiteful. The mirror image of the man that had made his life hell growing up as a child. The father that had made him feel unwanted because he was nothing like them. Then he had ran away from home at the age of fifteen, leaving his family behind. After being gone for more than ten years, he had come home to find that the old man was dead and Merle had almost headed down the same fucked up path, except someone had changed things for him. A stint in prison for armed robbery had been the start of it. His brother had befriended another inmate in prison, Ed Peletier. 

 

His brother had moved in with the couple after leaving the pen. There Merle had become close to the wife and daughter, and hadn’t cared when he had learned that the man was abusive. His sibling had been a lot of things, but Merle had never cared for beating on someone weaker than he was. Another male was fair game, but not a small woman or a child. Merle had taken them out of the situation, convinced Carol to divorce Ed and marry him. Daryl still wasn’t sure what the woman saw in his brother, but he guessed he was better than an abusive prick with a small dick. Carol kept his brother in line, and even supported his second family.

 

Hell, the woman even welcomed him with open arms when he had returned to town at the age of twenty-six. For the last five years, she had made him feel like a part of the family. He knew whose influence was keeping Merle from being like their father. She was a good woman, stronger than most would assume by looking at her. It was Carol that had figured out his secret, making him be honest with the only family he had left. Merle had simply laughed when he had admitted to being into the same sex. The bastard said he’d known all along and he didn’t give a shit who he dicked as long as it wasn’t his woman or their little girl. 

 

He wasn’t being drawn into their little bet, because they all knew that he wouldn’t be trying. He was openly gay and he was no longer ashamed to admit that he didn’t prefer women. Daryl had been going with men for the last fifteen years of his life and at the age of thirty-one, his tastes hadn’t changed. If his family and friends could accept it, then the rest of the world could kiss his ass. 

 

Being gay was the least of his problems. If he would admit to having any, which he didn’t have many. The small trailer he lived in was on the property left to Merle by their old man, but he had paid for it. He had a job at a factory driving a forklift, it paid well. His spare time was spent working on his bike or riding, not getting into trouble. He rarely got drunk and despite his family history, he’d never been arrested. If he had any complaints, it was the fact that he had never been in a real relationship with anyone. He couldn’t count on both his hands how many lovers he’d had over the years. Sex was sex, but he’d never gotten around to letting someone close. 

 

“What is wrong, pookie?” Carol walked over to slip an arm around the shoulders. He was brooding again. She placed a kiss on the forehead hating that he still felt the need to sit by himself. The others didn’t take offense to it, it was Daryl being Daryl. They loved him for who he was. 

 

“Nothing,” except he would need another beer. The limit would be two so he was trying to nurse the first one. He reached inside his pocket to retrieve the pack of smokes. Lighting up he tried to give her a smile, he was good. She needed to worry more about his brother, Merle was egging two of the idiots on. He gave it five minutes before someone got slapped or kicked in the balls. 

 

“Want another drink?” Carol didn’t like seeing him so depressed. She knew what the problem was, but it was up to Daryl to realize it and do something about it. He was lonely and a random fuck once or twice a year wasn’t healthy. 

 

“Nah, I’m just gonna sit here.” And maybe wait for a pool table to become open. The place had three of them, a group of chicks was occupying one. A waste of the table, they had been on the same game for the last thirty minutes. The middle was taken by two old men, they would keel over of old age before finishing. He cocked his head to look around the three women to check out the last table. The blonde needed to move her ass, they were blocking his view. He wanted to see as soon as the table became clear so he could go play. 

 

“Wanna play a few games with me?” The smoke was inhaled and blew away from her. Carol made the offer, she didn’t mind playing a few with him. Her old man would be alright for a while on his own. Merle knew not to misbehave and she was more concerned about Daryl. The cigarette plopped onto the bar and almost rolled to the floor before it was caught. “What is it?”

 

Daryl recognized the first male from television. Last night on the news, the Senator had been standing at a podium blabbing about a new code that was going to be enforced when it came to the crime in their city. The tall male had been standing next to her, trying to look important. His thoughts had been on how the pansy was probably a little bitch that still suckled on his mom’s tit. That was definitely him, but his gaze went to the smaller male standing right next to him. 

 

He felt like the world had stopped and so had his mentality to focus on anything, including holding onto his damn cigarette. The guy was disturbingly beautiful, too damn pretty to be anything but gay. He’d eat Merle’s cooking if the guy was straight. Nope, the guy was embraced from behind by the momma’s boy. Damn, it was like everything he wanted in a lover had been put together and tossed into a corner for him to find. Feminine but male, just a bit shorter than himself, and small. The body wasn’t boney, just slender. 

 

“Oh, he’s pretty.” Carol smiled seeing what had his attention. The boy was with the far group and that was a downer. There was only one reason for that kind of touch, the two were together. “Sorry, pookie, he is taken.”

 

“So,” what did he care? Need he remind her so was she at one point, that hadn’t stopped Merle from making a move. There was no harm in looking was there? And he found that he wanted to look. The young male couldn’t be no more than twenty or twenty-one. The female that was with the foursome was starting a new game. He got to watch as they began to play. The lovely one was doing a fine job of clearing the table. That could give a man ideas. The guy bent over the pool table, lifting the right knee up to balance himself to make the awkward shot from the angle needed. Really nice ass too. 

 

He couldn’t stop watching, every movement was graceful. The hands took a second to move the hair out of the face. It had to be as soft as it looked and he had the urge to get a closer look. Pity, the guy had a boyfriend. One that had noticed his observation. What did he expect? When walking around with someone that looked like that. Cute, the prick made a point of pulling the guy close. Making a damn claim. 

 

The hand went down to the round ass encased in the jeans. He didn’t need an invitation to look down there. He’d already noticed how nice it was, how firm and round. Was the squeezing not appreciated? The boyfriend pulled away, now aware that something was amiss. 

 

Finally, the young guy noticed him. Daryl knew when he was being checked out and usually when someone found him lacking. He couldn’t help but to smirk at the exchange. The inspection lasted for a while, which he didn’t mind. When the full mouth turned up into a smile, he returned it. He wouldn’t approach the guy but he did like what he saw. 

 

“Careful, you’re going to piss someone off.” Carol warned him. The two were a couple and from the actions, one of them had a temper and was quick to get jealous. The one her pumpkin was fawning over was going back to playing the game. That didn’t end it. Daryl kept watching him, while the boyfriend stood there unappreciative of the obvious interest. She would hate to have to pull her boys out of trouble. 

 

Like he gave a rat’s ass if the guy didn’t like it. He wasn’t here to please anyone. Not like he was going to try to flirt or hit on the guy. Daryl knew his place and he recognized rich college kids when he saw them. All four of them were out of their element in the bar and they had to be slumming to come to the low-class dive. They would be lucky if they didn’t get robbed on the way out. The jewelry the tall prick was sporting alone had to cost close to fifty grand. The Rolex had to be expensive and probably worth what he made in a year. The only trinket the pretty one had on was a bracelet strapped around the tiny wrist. He’d give his left nutt if it wasn’t pure gold and worth some money. The chick had on an engagement ring, he could get five grand easy for it, if it was a real diamond. 

 

It figured, it was damn near impossible to find someone in his own circle that he found to be attractive. His last hookup had been with another rich kid from a club that had just wanted to fuck what he thought was a badboy. When he had discovered that the only thing really rough about him was his appearance, the guy had dropped him. Daryl had figured it would happen sooner or later, the brat had gone through plenty of men. He’d been able to tell that much the first time he had fucked him. He wasn’t small or average, but it had taken him longer than normal to get off. 

 

Carol eyed the young lady, she was coming over towards the bar and she was sure she knew her. Where had she seen her before? The shoulder length hair was down and the girl was wearing jeans and a sweater with boots. Trying to picture her with the hair pulled up, it came to her. That was where she knew her and she couldn’t help but speak after three more beers were ordered. “Excuse me, Miss Greene?”

 

“Eh yes,” Maggie turned towards the question. Who was that? Wait, she knew the woman. They had been introduced just last week at the meet the teacher event. “Oh, hi, you’re Sophia’s mother, right?”

 

“Yes, Carol.” Carol introduced herself again. “I almost didn’t recognize you. How are you doing?”

 

“Great, actually.” Maggie was shocked to see one of her parents here. It wasn’t a school night but, “If you promise not to think bad of me, you can call me Maggie.”

 

“I’m here too, so of course not.” Carol moved closer when she took a seat at the bar, willing to talk for a few minutes. “Sophia has been talking about you non-stop. I admit I was a bit concerned when I realized her teacher would be so young but she actually looks forward to going to school these days.” 

 

“I’m glad, she’s a bright girl and a joy to have in the class.” If only all of her students were the same way. It was her first year of teaching, but she was enjoying it. Glenn was still in school and she didn’t mind being the one to support them for a while. Her father would help if they needed anything financially, so far they were doing great. It helped that they both came from good families. Her father was a retired vet that had invested well over the years. Glenn’s parents were both accountants, so her taking a lesser paying job as a teacher wasn’t an issue. Her fiancé had told her to do what would make her happy. 

 

“Is that your fiancé?” Carol nodded towards the young man watching them. Her daughter had said that her teacher was getting married and she wanted to go to the wedding. He was cute, for a little guy. 

 

“Yes, that is my Glenn, which I need to be getting back to before these beers get hot. It was great seeing you again. Make sure to come in for our Halloween bakeoff next month, it should be fun.” Maggie wanted to get back. 

 

“I will,” that could be fun. Carol let her go back to her friends. She noticed that as soon as the girl returned the tallest male immediately questioned her, the intense gaze looking past her to her pookie. Probably wanting to know who they were. She sighed and slid from the stool to rejoin her husband, but the question stopped her.

 

“Sophia’s teacher?” Daryl figured she was cute enough and it was nice to put a face with the name. The little girl had told him all about her new teacher that was a lot more fun than the old witch that had taught her last year. Who was the young guy? It was possible that the two could be related, “Who are the other two?”

 

“I don’t know and if you are that curious, you could have asked. Or do you want me to ask next month when I take the class some cookies?” She could. “Or you could wait for the boyfriend to use the bathroom then go introduce yourself.”

 

“No,” he didn’t want to. Daryl didn’t want to get involved with anyone like that. He didn’t need someone that was high maintenance. He didn’t have the money or means to keep someone like that happy. He sure wasn’t going to waste his time trying to convince someone to leave their meal ticket to be with himself. “He’s cute but I got better things to do with my time than to become a fling for some spoiled brat.”

 

Like stare? Carol sighed, she wasn’t going to argue with him. Sure, the boy had on nice clothes and was well-kept, but that didn’t mean he was a jerk. Times had been cruel to both her men, “Kay, but you might want to wipe that drool from your chin.”

 

.  
.  
.

Please comment. Talk to me if you want to see another chapter.


	2. The Harsh Truth

A/N: Second chapter of this one. Sorry, I moved and it has been frantic with the holiday weekend as well. I hope to get into my routine again. Enjoy! And talk to me after you are done reading. 

 

Chapter Two

.  
.  
.

 

Thankfully there was no traffic on the way home. Paul wasn’t sure if he would consider the condo to be home yet, but it was where he spent most of his nights. A large portion of his clothing was kept in a section of the closet along with one of the dressers. He had a key to the place and he called it home whenever he mentioned where he was going. His personal things were still at his parent’s place. Something was keeping him from moving all of them over to Spencer’s place. He just wasn’t ready to move everything and claim to be officially moved out. Moving in was finalizing it. If he were to completely bring all of his stuff, then he would be living with his boyfriend, not just staying. He wasn’t ready for that large of a commitment yet. There were still some doubts and he didn’t want to leap into it. On nights he wanted to be alone, he could drive to his parent’s and sleep in his own bed. 

 

Like last night! They had woken up in bed together yesterday morning, his boyfriend had been nursing a major hangover, so he had let the crankiness slide. Having plans to attend brunch with his mother, he had left. When he had returned in time to do something for dinner, things had gone to shit. His lover was carrying a major attitude and had decided to vent. Like a bomb going off, Spencer had let him have it. Accusing him of not really loving him, of wanting to find someone else. Paul had demanded to know what had he done to warrant such ridiculous accusations. 

 

Then the real reason for the pissy behavior had come to light. Spencer was pissed about the fact that someone else had been checking him out. Paul had laughed at him, finding a lot of humor in the comment. What kind of shit conclusion that had been. Just because another man had checked him out for a few minutes, it meant he was going to cheat. He didn’t believe the accusation of the guy watching him the entire time. He wasn’t that entertaining and he didn’t see what difference it had made. So some guy had been looking at him. With all the shit he had to deal with, Spencer was going to get jealous because one freaking man had found him attractive? All the women that were constantly kissing and petting on his boyfriend, which he had to overlook because it was part of being the Senator’s son. Then the one time he gets checked out, Spencer was going to go all bat shit crazy on him. 

 

The argument had escalated into a throwing competition. Words, objects, insults, accusations, denials, all of those things had been tossed around the room. Having the lamp thrown at his head had convinced him that it was time to go. Spencer had threatened him, screaming that if he left then it would be over. That had pissed him off, so he had reacted by doing what he’d been told not to do. Paul had stormed out of the place and had driven away. 

 

Unfortunately, he didn’t have it in him to stay angry long. After an hour, he had tried to call Spencer’s phone, only to get the voicemail, which he had left a message. The text he had sent was to apologize and tell him that he wanted to come over so they could talk about it. He didn’t want to break up over something so silly. It was just an argument, they could get past it, and he did care about him. Knowing Spencer, his boyfriend had gone to the bar or sat in front of the television the remainder of the night drinking. 

 

It was a little past ten in the morning and he was making good on his word. Paul was driving over to work things out. It shouldn’t take much, there wasn’t a real problem with their relationship. Maybe he was being inconsiderate by not understanding the jealousy. Hell, he got jealous so why shouldn’t Spencer be given leave to do the same? He would go apologize in person and do what he needed to. 

 

Pulling up, he immediately realized that Spencer wasn’t home. Looking at the time, his guess was that he was still at the gym. He would be back before noon to shower and get ready for Sunday dinner with the mother. Not wanting to risk missing him and waiting another day, Paul parked his car in the usual spot. The Bentley was a pre-graduation present from his parents, faith that he would finish school. They had special ordered it from the manufacturer to come in the royal blue color, and it had arrived with less than one hundred miles on it. A vehicle to last him for many years until he was out of school and able to purchase his own. He planned to take damn good care of it, and he made sure to lock it before walking towards the condo. 

 

The guard in the lobby nodded in recognition. He walked to the elevator and waited for the door to close. He hit the PH button then typed in the code to access the floor. The box began to move upwards. Maybe while waiting he would clean up any mess that had been left behind from the fight. He just wanted to get past the fight. 

 

There were only two doors on the top floor, both led to a separate condo. He never got why Spencer needed such a huge place. It only had the two bedrooms, but it was huge and with a lot of wasted space. Everything worth buying was crammed inside the area. It was a party pad, not the home of someone ready to settle down. This was something that had always bothered him. His boyfriend could run a bar from his home. There was enough room for over a hundred people to safely mingle without bumping elbows. 

 

The large theatre screen was on, the local news playing but the sound was turned down. The mess from the fight was still on the floor, scattered flowers, dirt and broken glass. The lamp shade was ripped, on its side, and disconnected from the bottom. Even the table was still turned over from being kicked, he had heard it as he stormed out. He almost wished that Spencer had injured his foot by doing it. He knew his boyfriend had a temper, and it could get out of control. It looked like he was going to clean up. 

 

What was that smell though? Paul wrinkled his nose to determine what he was smelling. Cigarette smoke, and not just any kind, it was cheap. Nasty smelling and it was strong. If he didn’t know better he’d say someone was still smoking. Neither of them smoked and Spencer was particular about not allowing anyone to smoke inside the condo. There was a spot out on the balcony/roof to light up if any of their guests had the need to do so. 

 

There was also noise coming from the bedroom. Curious, he walked towards the open doorway. He semi-lived here after all so he had the right to see who was here. Had Spencer invited friends over after the fight? That didn’t make sense because he couldn’t think of anyone that would be allowed to remain after Spencer left. He stepped through the open doorway and halted fast in his tracks. That wasn’t what he’d been expecting to see, not at all. 

 

“Did you forget something?” The woman was middle-aged, a ginger with long curly hair that fell to the waist. Attractive and naked except for the sheet that was covering the lower half. She was sitting up in the bed with a cigarette dangling from between her fingers. “Oh, who are you?”

 

Who the hell was she? Paul was thankful for the stink of the cigarettes, it surely covered up the reek of sex that had to be in the air. The woman’s panties were near his feet, the damn bra was dangling from the headboard. There were two used condoms on the floor next to Spencer’s side of the bed. They hadn’t used them! What he had just walked in on was clear, “I’m his boyfriend, who are you?”

 

“Well, he left about ten minutes ago.” She continued to smoke, as if she hadn’t just been caught sleeping with someone that was taken. “He said he dumped you. Not that I care either way.”

 

Naturally, because he clearly didn’t see anything resembling remorse or modesty in the woman. Slapping the shit out of the woman would be wrong. It wasn’t her fault that she had been brought home and gave it up. The one he blamed wasn’t here, he’d already left. Paul wasn’t sure what he felt seeing her lean back, tits exposed, clearly in her element. It was too much, he made himself move. Where were his suitcases? In the closet, so he had to walk past the bed and the used condoms to get to them. They were where he had placed them after bringing some of his clothes over. The two wouldn’t be enough for all of his things. Pissed, he snatched the luggage set that belonged to Spencer. The asshole could get them back later. 

 

The woman just watched as he plopped the four on the bed, opening them so he could start. He snatched everything he could find of his out of the closet. Tossing them without care inside the containers. If the woman was still here then it meant that Spencer wouldn’t be gone long. In under ten minutes, he had everything out of the closet, along with his shoes. The drawer that had his things was pulled completely out and turned upside down, then thrown to the floor. There wasn’t much on top, except hygienic items. In less than fifteen, he had all of his things packed. 

 

“Should I give him a message?” The woman lit up again, watching the process. This was the little boyfriend? The one Spencer had been raving about all last night before inviting her to come home. What was the truth? Were they still together or had they split? 

 

A message? Right, because Spencer was coming back to the woman he had waiting for him in their bed. Paul wanted to wait for him, wanted to call him a fucking hypocrite. He was just taking his clothes with him but it felt like more. He felt numb, the bracelet was snatched, breaking the latch, and it was tossed onto the bed. “No, because I have nothing to say to him. He obviously meant what he said yesterday. Just let him know that his ex came for his things.”

 

No help was offered to take his belongings to the front door. Two had straps which were draped over his shoulders. Both hands were occupied, adding time to the departure. The elevator opened for him and he stepped inside. On the way down, he realized that the wetness on his cheek wasn’t from it being mildly humid inside the box. The tear was wiped away in frustration. He wouldn’t cry over him, he wouldn’t. It was hard not to, he’d spent almost two years with someone and it was hard not to feel hurt and angry. The betrayal went deep and he hated that he had no idea what he had done to cause it. 

 

Because he had walked out? Because he hadn’t wanted to hang around and be yelled at? Had he known that Spencer would so easily dismiss their relationship over one argument, he wouldn’t have walked out. Yes, he would have because he didn’t like fighting. This only proved his suspicions that something was wrong with their relationship. He’d been just as upset, but he hadn’t gone out and found someone to take home. While he had been up all night feeling guilty and thinking of ways to apologize, Spencer had dealt with it other ways. 

 

The elevator doors opened to let him leave. It felt final, but not crushing. Paul felt more disappointed than anything. While he couldn’t claim to be madly in love with his boyfriend, he had cared enough not to fuck around. Spencer swore to love him, said it all the time. The words were completely hollow and this only proved that the man didn’t even respect him. To find someone else before a breakup had been finalized. Or did the asshole think because he had threatened him, that it cleared him of any guilt? As far as he was concerned, they had been together still. How much time they had been together should have been enough to warrant an attempt to work it out. The stupid fight wasn’t an excuse to cheat. 

 

Paul declined the offer of help as he passed the guard. He could leave on his own pride and he would walk away on his own steam. His keys were dug out of his pocket and the car unlocked. The button popped the trunk for him. It closed after he had his shit inside, and he had to take a moment to calm his nerves. A lump had formed in his throat, threatening to choke him. 

 

No, he was angry, he wouldn’t cry. This wasn’t his fault and he had done nothing wrong. The argument had started because some damn stranger had been checking him out, nothing he could control. Spencer had the nerve to accuse him of wanting to cheat and fuck someone else, and what did the idiot turn around and do? Someone like that wasn’t deserving of his tears and he wouldn’t feel remorse for his actions.

 

Paul got into the car and turned on his phone. There was no return call or text yet. Good, he didn’t want to talk to him. His mother was the first call he made, making the request that she immediately call their carrier and have his number changed within the next half hour. Hearing the distress in his voice, she had asked if he was okay. He promised to tell her later, she hung up to do as he asked. The next thing he did was text Maggie to let her know that his number would be changing in the next few minutes and that he would send her the new one soon. She wouldn’t be able to respond until later, but he just wanted her to be aware of it. 

 

Wanting to be gone to avoid a confrontation while his emotions were still so raw, he cranked up and pulled out. He had no desire to see Spencer right now, if ever. Seeing what he had, he was done. Had he not walked upon the bimbo smoking in their bed, he wouldn’t have known about it. Spencer would have probably called him back either later tonight or tomorrow wanting to finally talk. He would have apologized, then accepted Spencer’s return apology, they would have reconciled. It made him wonder how many other times hadn’t the stunt been pulled. Four months ago, they had gone three days without speaking, had his boyfriend found comfort elsewhere then as well?

 

How could he trust him now? He couldn’t. Every time they fought, he would have to worry about him fucking someone else. Paul felt how hopeless it was, how final. It was over, there was no erasing what he had realized. Spencer didn’t love him and he sure the hell didn’t have enough respect to keep his dick in his pants. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Was coming here wise? Paul didn’t want to be a killjoy or down their choices. One hangout was just as good as the other, this much was true. Maggie did have a point, sooner or later he was bound to run into his ex somewhere. He could only dodge the guy for so long before they came face to face after the breakup. If it could be called that, it was a more of a cheating and a leaving. His ex had passed along several messages via his parent, asking that they talk. His mother had delivered them, but he had no desire to talk to him, not even after two months. 

 

It was liberating to be free, in a way. He missed having someone, but not enough to take him back. Paul wasn’t against possibly finding someone else, but Maggie thought he should wait. Hooking up on the rebound could be a mistake. But only if he was still harboring hopes of working things out with Spencer. He wasn’t, that much he was sure of. The idea left him feeling empty or ill inside. What he missed was being with someone, not Spencer himself. His reason for not wanting to confront the guy had nothing to do with lingering feelings. 

 

Sure, he cared. It would pain him if his ex were to suddenly get hit by a bus. He was going to move on, it was decided. Paul was worried about what kind of confrontation it would be. Spencer wasn’t the kind to be subtle or polite. He sure the hell wouldn’t take no for an answer and would never admit that he was in the wrong. He just didn’t want to go through the argument that would happen when he didn’t care enough to work on an outcome. He’d rather turn that page and start on a new sheet. 

 

Coming to the bar was Maggie’s idea, but tonight he would be drinking. It was Glenn’s turn to be the one to drive them all home. The place was packed, there was no way they would be able to get them a table. Even in his jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers, he felt overdressed as they entered. The couple was wearing similar attire and they had to be the only ones not wearing leather of some sort. He ran a hand through his hair seeing the crowd. “Are we staying?”

 

“Yes, we have reservations.” Maggie had them covered. She had texted Carol ten minutes ago to let the woman know that they would be there soon. They already had a table playing so it was all good. It was time for Paul to start getting out again. She kind of hoped that the asshole ex would show up, because she wasn’t against doing things her way. Her and Carol had gotten to talking during the bake fair. They had manned the booth together for twelve hours. “There she is.”

 

“Maggie,” Glenn wasn’t so sure about this. He had nothing against bikers or their women. His fiancé had even assured him that the woman was sweet. He wasn’t worried about them, he just wasn’t sure about her idea of playing matchmaker. He had told her to stay out of it when she had brought up the fact that the woman had a brother in law that was single and gay. There was no way Maggie hadn’t come to realize that this single male was the same one that had been eye-fucking their friend. 

 

Wait, they were joining others? Paul held back, letting the couple go forward without him. The two women embraced in a hug, then introductions were made. He heard them, the older gentleman with the pool cue was the husband, Merle. Then the man on the stool was introduced as the brother in law, Daryl. The guy nodded towards his best friend but didn’t speak. That was the same man that had caused the fight with his ex. Wrong, it had been his staring to be the basis for it, but the stranger wasn’t in the wrong. Not like he had told them the reason for their falling out, which led to Spencer cheating. It had been too embarrassing to admit that he meant so little to his boyfriend. 

 

“This is my best friend, Paul.” Maggie waved him over. No need to stand back there. The entire purpose for this was to make introductions. The brother in law was single and had obviously liked the way Paul looked. Carol vouched for him, what could it hurt? The guy had to be better than his last boyfriend. The lifestyle was different but money didn’t make one happy. 

 

“Good to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Carol had heard enough to know that he’d be perfect for her pookie. She had suggested the introduction after learning that the boyfriend was out of the picture without chance of a reconcile. The last thing she wanted was for Daryl to be used as a rebound fuck. Her offer of a handshake was taken, soft hands. 

 

“Pleasure,” Paul shook her hand. The husband only nodded before going back to the game. He chanced a glance towards the second male, who was no longer looking their way. The introductions were done. That was fine with him. If this was Maggie’s lame attempt at setting him up, it wasn’t going to happen. He wouldn’t let choose for him. The guy was cute but that seemed to be the only good quality so far. 

 

“Can any of you play?” Merle wanted to know before he racked and drug his old lady into another sad game. She was good at a lot of things but this wasn’t one of them. It was hard to enjoy the game when he constantly won. His brother could play but was too busy sulking on the damn stool. 

 

“I can,” Maggie would love to play. “Why don’t we make it interesting. Girls against boys, what do you say, Carol?”

 

“Alright, but I’m not that good.” She hoped Maggie would be able to take up the slack or they were going to lose. 

 

That meant he was to take a seat. Paul didn’t mind sitting it out. He didn’t want to sit by himself, so he grabbed the free stool and carried it over. The brother in law was leaning against the wall, relaxing with a cigarette hanging from his mouth. It was placed far enough not to invade personal space, but close enough it wouldn’t appear that he was trying to avoid speaking to him. Which he didn’t really want to do anyways. 

 

What the hell was Carol getting at? Daryl gave her the coldest glare he could manage seeing the damn grin. Was this her idea of setting him up? Didn’t the pretty boy have a man already? Damn pesky woman didn’t know when to leave well enough alone. She was probably still livid over the little drama he had pulled last month. How could he have known that the guy he had brought home would be an overactive, clingy bitch? He had made what he wanted clear, a quick fuck. The next morning the guy had started going on about getting dinner together and exchanging numbers. He had told him to get out, that he wasn’t interested in another night with him. The fighting had drawn his family out to witness things being thrown at his trailer. 

 

Daryl knew it was partly his fault for not being frank before fucking someone. What did someone that went home with a guy the first night expect? If it had been that easy for him to get laid, how many other men had found it just as easy? He didn’t want someone like that if he ever decided on a relationship. What he didn’t need was Carol picking dates for him, even blind ones. Just because she knew that he already liked the way the guy looked, didn’t mean he wanted to be hooked up. “Want a beer?”

 

“Sure,” Paul agreed. That was two things, the guy had a hot voice too. It was low and gravelly, it suited him. The brother had a higher voice which was a contrast to the man swearing at missing his shot. He placed his feet on the bottom rung of the stool to watch the hot one walk off. A decent ass, there was enough back there to take notice. The form itself was what would draw attention to the man. The height was at least three to four inches taller than his own height. He wouldn’t be able to say for sure until standing up next to him. Paul would put him at either five-ten or eleven. Stocky, or thick. Plenty of muscle to fill out the bone structure, not too much. He hated the bulkiness of excessive muscles. For a smoker, the man was fit. 

 

That might be nice. Paul couldn’t help it, he was human. This Daryl was coming back over, giving him a full frontal view. The denim clung to the package, outlining the bulge. It was very noticeable and he was positive that there was no arousal. He wasn’t the best at judging but at least it was noticeable. His ex had been flat up front when wearing jeans. Being able to spot what made the guy male could give some ideas. Not himself, because he wasn’t into hooking up just to get laid. 

 

“Here,” Daryl handed the bottle over before taking his seat. It was the polite thing to do since he had been about to get one for himself. If he hadn’t, he’d hear an hour lecture on manners later when he got home. 

 

“Thank you,” Paul removed the cap and took a sip. Not his favorite brand but it tasted okay. Just sitting in silence was getting to him. Maggie was having a great time laughing at her intended. What to say to draw the guy into a conversation? There was something he wanted to know, “You own one of the bikes outside?”

 

“Yes,” he did. He had restored his bike and it was his pride and joy. Merle had found one for sale and had taken a loan out to get his. Daryl had taken the one their father had left to rust, just to prove that he could do what their old man couldn’t, make it run again. It was nicer than some of the newer ones their brothers had. “What do you drive, a Beamer?”

 

“Bentley actually,” Was that a tone? Paul smirked at the disbelieving expression. He was well aware of the fact that his vehicle cost at least four times of what had been originally guessed. The idea that he had rode around in a BMW had caused the distaste in the gruff voice. 

 

It was worse than he had thought. Daryl scoffed at the idea of it. The little shit had a car that cost more than all of his and Merle’s possessions combined, and that included the land and what they lived in. Money, he had been on the mark. How the hell did Carol think it would be a good idea to make sure they were introduced to each other? “I hope you didn’t park it outside of the bar.”

 

“I didn’t,” they always took Maggie’s car when they went out. Paul wasn’t stupid, he didn’t want to be mugged. Most of the patrons were honest people but there were probably a few that weren’t. That was true anywhere someone went. Did the guy have something against him? He was sure he was getting a vibe, an unpleasant one. This was the man that had caused the fight that had brought around his breakup. Spencer had raved up and down that the biker had been undressing him with his eyes. No way. The guy had probably been staring in their direction or at Maggie. Spencer being the over-sensitive prick that he was had noticed the guy looking their way and had gotten jealous over nothing. There was no way in hell this man was gay. 

 

See, Paul almost laughed at the sign. The gaze was on his best friend’s bottom. Maybe this hadn’t been an attempt at a hookup. Maggie hadn’t said anything about it being one on the drive over. He felt like a damn idiot! Why had he assumed immediately that there would be an attempt to set him up with the hot guy? Not possible, the guy was eye-fucking her backside. If anyone had a reason to get jealous, it was Glenn. The beer was bitter going down his throat. 

 

Look at something else. Daryl averted his eyes again, he wouldn’t do it. He could still see everything in his peripheral vision. The guy had the most beautiful eyes and that mouth, it should be a sin. The bottle was brought up to the lips, full and pink. Christ, he just saw the tongue. Look at something else, not notice the shine coming from the wetness that coated the bottom petal. 

 

Ugh, not that either. Daryl inwardly cringed seeing the ass bend over in front of him. Definitely not that, at least looking at the girl’s ass helped to make his erection die. This was stupid, letting the mere sight of something get to him. The damn boy wasn’t that cute and he was far from being a virgin confronted with his first hot piece. This Paul wasn’t even a piece, they were strangers. 

 

Why was that disappointing? Paul was ready to leave. It should be irritating. His ex had accused him of trying to get the attention of someone that was straight. He had the urge to text the asshole and let him know that the horny biker hadn’t been staring at him at all, but at Maggie. It wouldn’t solve anything. Spencer would have still cheated on him callously and he would still be single. And he had to go to the restroom. “Excuse me.”

 

No, he needed to get the hell out of here. How? He wouldn’t be rude and demand that the others leave for him. Carol and Maggie were starting a game together. He brought out his phone, but he didn’t go to the bathroom. Getting a ride would be easy, and he would just text Maggie as soon as he was gone. The entire night was a bust for him. The cool air felt soothing on his cheeks. It was time to leave for damn sure. 

 

What kind of luck did it take? Paul swore inwardly seeing the car pull up and turn off. There was no way he’d be able to get a ride before he was spotted. Nope, the tall male was already getting out of the car, leaving the four friends that had been drug along behind. Spencer had spotted him and was making the intent clear. Not wanting to talk, he took the coward’s way out. He slipped back inside the bar and headed back towards the pool table. There was always a chance that Spencer wouldn’t come over if he wasn’t alone. It was a hope. 

 

As he went by his best friend, he touched her back to get her attention and nodded towards the way he had come. Was it possible to hide? Dammit, he didn’t want this. Paul already knew how it would turn out. Spencer would demand to speak in private and when it was declined, he would try to have it out in front of everyone. It was have their dirty laundry aired in public or deal with the mess. He shouldn’t have to do either. They had split up, he should be able to go on with his life. 

 

“Oh, I take it we don’t like the prissy, rich boy.” Merle laughed at the tension. The little miss looked ready to tear someone apart at the approach. Wait, wasn’t that the prick that had been on the news? Why was he coming over here?

 

Paul took his previous seat on the stool. He would just pretend that his ex hadn’t shown up. They had nothing to talk about and he wasn’t welcome. However, he didn’t really want Maggie or Glenn to fight his battles for him. Would Spencer come all the way over? Yes, the man was making a beeline right for him. 

 

“Not so fast.” Maggie put the stick outwards to block the path before the jerk could make it past the table. What did he want? Hadn’t he done enough? “This table is occupied. Why don’t you try elsewhere?”

 

“Why don’t you stop acting like his mother and mind your own business?” Spencer grabbed the pool stick, he wasn’t scared of her. What could she do? Besides convince his boyfriend to stop talking to him? He knew who to blame, he had never liked her. This was exactly why he needed to talk to Paul. A few weeks without him and the bitch had him hanging out with lowlifes. Not just any, that dirty biker was here as well. He had known she was fucking lying when he had asked about the bastard. This was her doing all along. Bringing them to this bar so she could set him up with someone closer to her standards. “Go back to playing with the trash.”

 

“No,” Carol latched a fist onto her husband’s shirt. This wasn’t their problem and she didn’t have bail money. Let the guy say whatever he wanted, he wasn’t worth getting in trouble for. The remarks however were heard by the surrounding crowd, they wouldn’t be the only ones taking offense to it. 

 

“Go away, Spencer.” Paul found another reason to dislike him. That damn snobbishness, it was irritating. His ex had taken a few steps closer at his words, stopping short with approximately five feet between them. The best way to deal would be to prove that he could care less about reconciling or speaking. “We got nothing to say to each other.”

 

“Bullshit,” Spencer took his gaze from Paul to inspect the greasy fuck that was watching him with a smile. He wasn’t falling for it, he knew better. There was no way Paul would want someone like that. “And coming back inside to sit next to him isn’t going to convince me otherwise.”

 

That hadn’t been the reason for it. Paul almost opened his mouth to defend his actions, like always. Spencer was automatically assuming the worst of him, that he had already hooked up with someone else. Not just anyone, but the one he had accused him of wanting. “That is your problem, you’re so full of yourself you can’t possibly conceive why I would rather be with someone else besides you.” 

 

“You expect me to believe that you’d prefer him over me? I know better,” Spencer knew Paul. The bitch friend could try setting him up but he wasn’t fooled. “You aren’t interested in him. What could he possibly offer you that I can’t give you and more?”

 

“An orgasm.” Maggie had her say. Daryl had to be better than this. How the hell had Paul ever been happy with someone that was so self-centered? 

 

Really? Daryl almost laughed at the rage, the comment had just made a sound stab at the prick’s pride. An orgasm? He should be insulted, they were talking about himself. What could he give the pretty one that the rich one couldn’t. Probably not much, but the orgasm. He doubted that the one sitting next to him would choose him if given the opportunity. He didn’t give a damn what was said about him. 

 

“Paul, I’m giving you the chance stop being childish and come back. I’m not going to keep chasing you.” Spencer knew he would see reason here. He wasn’t that easily replaced and it wouldn’t be by some degenerate. “Your attempt at making me jealous isn’t going to work, I know better. He isn’t good enough for you and you know it.”

 

That was rude. Paul wanted to break the offensive hand being extended for him to take. Most of the bar had paused to watch the exchange. He’d be willing to bet they were waiting for someone to throw the first punch. He couldn’t believe that Spencer really thought he knew what he wanted. He hadn’t been trying to make him jealous, he really didn’t like being accused of shit. Not good enough? Who was Spencer to decide who was or wasn’t good enough for him? If anyone wasn’t good enough for him, it was the one speaking. 

 

Maggie wanted to tell him not to do it. It wasn’t her place to make the decision for Paul. She didn’t like the guy talking down about her friend’s family, neither did they. The one being trashed looked unfazed, but the brother was ready to start thrashing the shit out of Spencer. Carol should let her husband go, someone needed to teach the asshole a lesson. No, Paul was getting off of the stool. If he took that hand, then he may as well give up any hope of being respected. 

 

Yeah, he’d probably get punched for this but, oh well. Paul smiled sweetly at his ex, hoping the guy understood why he was about to do this. He turned and took the four steps that separated him from the trash that wasn’t good enough for him according to Spencer. The brow lifted for a second, he grabbed the scruffy jaw in his hands and did it. The mouth was closed and unresponsive. At least the reaction couldn’t be seen by his ex. There was no way for Spencer to realize that his kiss was completely unwanted. 

 

Daryl almost pushed him away when the hands grabbed him. What was he trying to prove? The mouth came down, the lips he had been admiring pressed forward. Smooth, and soft. His shock almost caused Paul to move away and end it. This would be the one and only chance to get a kiss from someone so pretty. The hands abandoned his face, that wouldn’t do. Fuck it, Daryl grabbed the nape to keep the head from backing off. He reapplied the pressure, placing his own kiss. 

 

The kiss took him off guard, Paul gasped at the returned pressure. That wasn’t an invitation, but the tongue darted in. There was no playing around, the probing was determined. He had meant it to prove a point, and it was. His hands latched onto the broad shoulders, opening further to let it find his own tongue. The taste of nicotine was present, but it wasn’t a turnoff. The wet morsel stroked, licked and lapped with an enthusiasm that shouldn’t be possible from someone straight. How could he not lean in? Or feel faint from the lack of oxygen?

 

Daryl let the mouth pull away for a second, both taking a much needed breath. Then it was back, the face slanting to give him better access. It was definitely a mistake on his part. The guy was only doing it to get a reaction out of the ex, but it was having an unsettling one on him. His cock filled with blood, a knot formed in his stomach, and having the sweet smelling body leaning in was too tempting. He looped his free arm around the waist to pull Paul flush into him. Jesus, the guy could kiss. 

 

Paul groaned at being snatched away, he wasn’t done. His mouth was pulled away and he found himself right on his ass. The momentum left him stunned, or was it the kiss? He was barely out of the way and was lucky he didn’t get hit. The punch was knocked aside before it could make contact with the hairy face. It took a few seconds for the reality of the situation to dawn on him. Luckily, he was the only one having trouble focusing. 

 

“Out of the way,” Carol assisted Maggie in getting the young boy to his feet and backing away. This was not going to be good. No one else would interfere, not even the friends that had tagged along with the ex. The first hint that they wanted to get in the way, they were surrounded. 

 

The ex hit like a bitch. Daryl let the fist make contact in order to deliver his own. His knuckles did more damage, busting the nose. That would be the only free one and he wasn’t the kind to hold back, not when someone attacked him. He struck the side of the head, knocking the guy back. Another landed, putting him to the floor. He wanted him to know how it felt to get your ass beaten by trash. The kick was solid, and he wasn’t done. 

 

“That’s enough, brother.” Merle chuckled, having a good laugh at the expense of someone’s pain. That was what the rich prick got for pissing them off. He couldn’t be prouder of his little brother. Daryl might like cock but he wasn’t a pansy. Putting someone in the hospital would ruin their night. “Don’t overdue it.”

 

“Fuck you, you rich asshole.” Daryl wanted to kick him again. He shrugged off Merle’s hold, he was fine. Better than fine, he knew exactly how to get his point across. He walked around the moaning male to the one standing next to Carol. He extended his hand towards the one they had just fought over, “Come on.”

.  
.  
.

Please comment for me.


	3. Encounters

A/N: Next chapter, please comment and talk to me at the end. Thanks! Let me also add that the story is planned to have a timeskip at some point, as the plot summary implies. Tell me what you think. 

 

Chapter Three

.  
.  
.

 

This was a horrible idea, Paul went for it. The horrible whack made him wince and the laughter made him want to hide under the seat. The damn thing rolled into the gutter and disappeared out of sight. They had just found something he totally sucked at. Another zero was added after his name. 

 

“Don’t worry, hun.” Carol patted the seat next to her. Not everyone could be good at bowling. She was glad that she wasn’t alone in the humiliation. “Maybe we should sit it out and just watch.”

 

“Nah, he just needs to get the hang of it.” Merle would have pointed out that not everyone was a lost cause. His old lady wasn’t any good with balls that weren’t covered in flesh. He took his turn, getting a strike. “One more go, brother. I say we make the next game interesting. Pairs, me and my old lady against you and your company. What do you say?”

 

“Alright, what are the stakes?” Daryl was up for it. He licked the back of his lip, looking at the wide smile. He hadn’t known where he was planning on going when his hand had been taken. Carol had taken over once they were outside. She had suggested heading elsewhere to get something to eat. The bowling alley had been Merle’s stop, but it had included food. After eating a few burgers, a lane had been rented until six in the morning. All night bowling, it had been years since they had done it. There was still six hours to go and he was shocked that Paul had been up for it. Jumping on the back of his bike had been a way to get away from the ex. Agreeing to spend the remainder of the evening with him accomplished nothing. 

 

“The grove,” Merle knew exactly what to bet on. The only one that would pay out when Daryl lost would be his brother. He doubted they’d see the pretty boy again after tonight. “When you lose, you take care of all the expenses.”

 

“Deal,” Daryl chuckled, then he didn’t mind losing. Merle was a sly one. He was already planning on taking care of most of it so the couple wouldn’t have to worry about their finances. His bills weren’t much and he didn’t have a little one to take care of. 

 

“What is the grove?” Paul had never heard of it. What expenses? What kind of money was actually being bet upon? He looked towards the one that had brought him along. Not much had been said between them since he had hopped on the back of the bike. 

 

“A convention, sort of.” Daryl lifted the ball. “We all get together at a ranch. Basically, a weekend of camping with a lot of bikers. We ride up and we tent out. What he means is that the loser has to pay the entrance fee, the food, and the gas. Don’t worry, if we lose he isn’t going to expect you to pay anything. You won’t be going so it is alright.”

 

“In that case, why don’t you two play it out? We will just sit here,” Carol was going to give him a serious scolding later on his attitude. What was his problem? She sighed and turned in the seat to get to know the young man better. “Have you ever been camping?”

 

“No, I’ve never had the opportunity.” Staying in a tent outdoors wasn’t something his parents would have let him do. He was lucky to stay the night at a friend’s house, then he had gone to college. He appreciated that the woman was trying to keep him entertained by talking. Soon he would have to call for a ride to get home. “My parents aren’t the outdoorsy type.”

 

“Shocking,” Daryl reset the scoreboard, leaving just his and Merle’s name on. Did they really think someone that drove a two hundred thousand dollar car had ever stayed in a tent? He was nice enough to let his brother go first. 

 

“What is your problem?” Paul ignored the amused chuckle, he didn’t find it funny. Seriously, what the hell was this guy’s issue? He didn’t get it, and he was about to walk out. The kiss he got. He had started it, Daryl had let it continue because Spencer had been talking shit. Why bring him along if he really didn’t want him around? He wasn’t expecting anything else to happen, so he didn’t understand the animosity since they had gotten off of the bike. 

 

Oh, that was cute, the boy had some moxie. Merle liked it. Even after watching his baby brother beat the shit out of his old lover, the little guy was getting smart. That took a lot of guts. It was a good question though, something was making Daryl rag. What was up with the rude behavior? The kid was gay and they had already kissed, shouldn’t they be getting ready to go home together? His brother was never shy about taking someone home to fuck. 

 

“My problem?” What was his problem? Daryl wasn’t sure. Maybe he didn’t like some rich kid getting all chummy with his family. He wasn’t even sure why he had let him on the back of his bike. “My problem is you are still hanging around. The joke is over, your boyfriend isn’t here. You may as well leave, I have no intention of taking you home to fuck.” 

 

Okay, that was as blunt as one could get. Paul knew how to take it. Daryl had been the one to bring him, and had just dismissed him. Paul gave the woman a smile, it was fine. He hadn’t been hoping for that outcome anyways. He wasn’t easy and he sure wouldn’t give it up to this asshole. He could find his own way. “It was a pleasure meeting you two, I hope you enjoy the rest of your night.”

 

And he hoped the next person Daryl took home to fuck gave him chlamydia. Paul rose from the plastic bench, he didn’t need to put up with this. If the kiss had bothered him that much, he shouldn’t have kissed him back. The game had been put on hold, Daryl was waiting for him to leave before taking his turn. Fine, “You know, you may be cute, but you’re an asshole. You should really get that checked.”

 

“Fuck you,” at least he wasn’t a spiteful little slut. Daryl was sure if he wanted, he could had kept playing along and taken him home. “Wait, you’re pissed because I won’t.”

 

“Right, my entire night has been ruined because I won’t let you sweat over me for a few minutes. How will I ever recover from the loss?” Paul shook his head, he was a bigger jerk than Spencer. “And you’d be the last person I’d let fuck me. Spencer was right about one thing, you aren’t good enough for me.”

 

“Go to hell you little shit,” Daryl was going to smack him. With a smirk that pissed him off, the cocky fuck walked away. He wasn’t good enough? What he meant was he wasn’t rich enough. The only thing that damn boyfriend had on him was the size of his bank account. It just went to prove that he was right, he would have been a quick fuck for him. Someone to use to get back at the boyfriend. He threw up his hand hearing Carol try to calm him down. He had the mind to knock him one, then bend him over the table. See how he felt then. He couldn’t do that, so he sat back down and seethed. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“MAGGIE!” Paul stopped in his tracks. This wasn’t happening, he was putting his foot down and if she was responsible, he would be putting it right up her ass. This wasn’t funny. He had told her exactly what he thought of her friend’s family member. There was no way in hell he would ever consider hooking up with that asshole. He would rather remain single for the rest of his life than date someone like that. Just because he had agreed to tag along and maybe hook with someone, didn’t mean he’d accept this. This was the only day he would be able to enjoy the carnival that was in town. It would be gone next week, so he wanted to enjoy himself. 

 

“No, don’t worry.” Maggie calmed him down before he flipped and left them without a ride. She wouldn’t do that to him. He had said the guy was a jerk, Carol had backed up the story. For some reason Daryl didn’t care for Paul, vice versa. That ship had sailed and then sunk. Yes, she had agreed to meet up with the couple but all in good fun. Paul had agreed to the blind date, and she would never do him like that. “I wouldn’t try to hook you up with him again.”

 

“I’d hope not,” or he was leaving. Paul had done his best to look nice without overdoing it. The large group was waiting by the gate, but all he noticed was the smoking male. He didn’t want to be around Daryl today. He’d gotten enough of him two weekends ago. Bad enough they would be in the same vicinity of each other. 

 

“No, see, he has a date with him.” Maggie had taken Carol at her word again, that she had someone good for her best friend. The woman liked Paul and was only trying to help. There was no way the set up was with Daryl. A rather unattractive and boney male was clinging to Daryl’s arm already. “Just try to have fun and give this a chance.”

 

“Fine, but if it is another asshole, I’m pitching you off the ferris wheel.” Paul let her drag him towards the group. Glenn trailed behind, not man enough to insist that his woman stop trying to play matchmaker. Which one was his date? There were two men he didn’t recognize and a woman. Never mind, the brunette woman was playing with one’s hair. That meant the only other free male was the tall and butch ginger. Not his type, but he had just promised to go through with this. 

 

“Hey, glad you could make it. This is Rick and Lori, and the little guy here is Abraham.” Carol hugged the three and couldn’t wait to make introductions. She did it deliberately, introducing the couple first before going to Paul. She wanted to get the man’s reaction. “Um, Abe this is your date, Paul.”

 

“Well hello, Paul.” Very nice. Abraham liked him. When Carol had claimed to know a young male that was his kind of pretty, he had thought she was pilling on the shit. Being bi didn’t change what he liked in a lover. Being a big man, he wanted them dainty and pretty. This fella was both and those eyes, very unique. 

 

“Hello,” this was his date? He would bitch at Maggie later for it. She knew his type and he wasn’t down with it. Walking away now would be rude since they had gone through the trouble of selecting the man for him. He couldn’t discount him solely on looks. “I guess I’m with you this evening.”

 

“That you are,” he couldn’t wait. Abraham placed a hand on the small of the back. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you. We’ll have us a great time.”

 

Right, Daryl doubted it. What the hell was Carol thinking setting Abraham up with him? Wasn’t his own date atrocious? The father of one of the other kids in Sophia’s class. He didn’t like him already. He had agreed to tag along, not be pawed at all night. Since the introductions, the hand had been on him. Could they get this over with? At least he had Rick here to hang out with. 

 

This was going to suck. Paul gave in, and went inside. His date paid for the ticket, and the bracelet. The talk was constant as they walked around to find a ride to get on first. It was opted that they start out with the heavier rides first. Standing in line was boring, he had to listen to them discuss shop. 

 

This wasn’t happening to him. Paul climbed into the metal contraption with his date. The door swung shut, locking him inside the sitting cage. It was a tight fit and he regretted getting inside instantly. He willed himself to deal, he wasn’t the only one that looked miserable. He smiled, Daryl and the date were being closed inside the one in front of them. He couldn’t hear what was being said, but the date was yammering away. “You don’t get sick easy, do you?”

 

“Hell no, I’m good.” Abraham put his arm around the slim shoulders. “If you need you can always put your head on my shoulder, I won’t mind.”

 

But he would. Paul didn’t want to. He blinked and sent another glance to the opposite cage. Great, he’d be constantly getting glances of Daryl. Not a bad thing. Paul suddenly wished he were in the next cage over when the heated look landed on him. It made his stomach turn. Sad, it was a displeased look, but he would still rather be over there. At least as Daryl’s date, he wouldn’t have to pretend. The ride began to move, lifting them into the air. 

 

Too soon it started to go around, flipping in circles. He was sure he heard the metal creak several times. Paul didn’t hear anything to warn him, but the warm fluid struck out of nowhere, hitting him in the face and chest. It was disgusting, he knew it was puke as soon as the smell hit him. If not for the constant air, he would have gotten sick as well. Not soon enough, the damn ride started to slow. 

 

“Damn, some of it got on my arm.” Abraham flicked the chunk from his sleeve. Well shit, that wasn’t good at all. It would put a damper on his date and they had just gotten started. 

 

HIS ARM? HE’D BEEN PELTED WITH IT! Paul couldn’t wait for the cage door to be opened for them. As soon as it did, he scrambled out, going to the fence exit. It was Maggie who noticed it first, and she laughed at him. Great, now he had an excuse to go home. “Laugh again and I swear I will hug you.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Daryl was pissed and he didn’t care if he was being rude to the stupid date. Why the hell would someone get on a ride knowing it would upset their stomach? He jerked his arm away from the putz. He was through with the date already. “Fucking throw up on me.”

 

It had been Daryl’s date? Paul sighed, at least he hadn’t gotten the worst of it. From the look of it, most of the spew had gone all over Daryl. That made him feel somewhat better. Until the eyes dropped on him, “I got to get cleaned up.”

 

“I saw a tshirt stand near the front gate.” Carol knew he was pissed. “Why don’t you two head back and get something to put on? Go wash up and change. Text my phone and we’ll meet up after a bit.”

 

“Fine,” just get him away from the pussy. Daryl wanted to get sick himself. He walked away, he had spotted the stand as well. How the hell was he going to get the damn shit out of his hair? 

 

“Wait,” Paul called out to him, getting him to stop. He went to the nearby drink stand to get what they would need. The woman had taken one look at him and gladly handed over the empty foam cup. Not much had gotten into his own hair, but he hadn’t been in the same cage. 

 

What was that for? Daryl made it to the stand, he needed something clean to put on. He was nice enough to tell the guy to give him two of the shirts with a band logo on it. Where was the bathroom? He had to get the stink off before he killed someone. The crowd was already getting thick. 

 

“This way,” Paul placed a hand on the elbow to get them going in the right direction. It should be this way, if it was the same set up as last year. There, right next to the fortune teller was the restrooms. The trailer was set up and only one other male was inside the facilities. Did the man possess an ounce of modesty? Okay, it was probably the puke but really? The shirt was snatched off and tossed into the trash. The bare back gave him pause, as did the scars. 

 

Those had gone deep, whatever had been used to whip Daryl had left reminders. They were old, possibly as old as from his childhood. Ink stained the back as well, were those sinister angels or demons? It made him wonder how he had gotten the scars though. A half-naked Daryl, that he couldn’t pass up on. The muscles were well defined and went to a trim waist. In the mirror he could make out several more works of art. A happy trail, “Let me get you something.”

 

Daryl accepted the wadded-up napkins that had been dampened. The gunk was removed from his face. What was falling from his hair? If he didn’t get it out, he would stink until he got home. Using a napkin wasn’t going to work on getting it. This would be the last time he let Carol set him up with anyone. 

 

“Lean over for me,” Paul turned the hot water on. While waiting for it to heat up, he got close enough to start picking food from the bowed head. Gross, someone was going to owe him for this. The old man that came in didn’t say anything about what they were doing. “Lean over a bit more, get your head over the sink.” 

 

How humiliating. Daryl did it, putting his head over the sink. He closed his eyes, counting to ten. The water ran over his head, that wasn’t going to do it. Another cupful was poured to wet his hair. Now he would owe him. Fingers, fuck, they went in his hair, massaging his scalp. Again, slowly as the water poured, Paul was washing it. “Sorry, you got hit with it too.”

 

“You didn’t do it.” It had been the date. Paul told himself the extra time spent was to make sure it was all out. The back was done, so he went to work on the front. Daryl’s hair wasn’t at thick as his own but it was just as soft. “I’m almost done.”

 

Pity, it felt nice. The fingers were gentle on his scalp. Too soon the water was turned off and wad of paper towels were used to pat it. The disposable towel was handed over for him to finish it up. Looking at his reflection, he was pleased to see that there was nothing left of the vomit. And Paul was stripping. The back was to him, but that mattered little when there was a mirror in front of them. The soiled shirt was pulled over the head carefully, giving him a view of the dusky nipples. Were they sensitive? 

 

None of it went in his hair. Paul tossed the shirt out and reached for his own paper towel. There was still a bit near his hair line. The damp paper got what it could, enough. That chunk of hair might dry a little stiff until he could wash it with shampoo. As long as he didn’t smell like regurgitated alcohol. “Why would you get on a ride with someone with a sensitive stomach?”

 

“I didn’t know, I just met the guy.” Daryl slipped the shirt over his head. It would have been nice to know before he agreed to come to a carnival of all places. “I didn’t know until I had vomit on my face. He turned to tell me and I decided to share the news with you.”

 

“Yeah, thanks for that.” Paul reached for the bought clothing. He slipped it on, “I suppose we should be heading back to the others in a few. Thanks for the shirt. Do you want to call them or do you want me to do it?”

 

“I’d rather not if it is all the same to you,” He didn’t want to return to the group. Daryl finished discarding the trash and knew he would have to return. If not, Carol would be upset because she had convinced someone to attend the outing to spend time with him. She had gone out of her way for him and he would be a prick to skip out. 

 

Neither did he, but he didn’t want to miss out on the fun. Paul wondered how upset Maggie would be if he went off on his own. It would be wrong to do so when his date had paid for him. However, he didn’t want to spend the evening with the ginger male. “Want to ditch them and go off on our own?”

 

“What?” Was he serious? Daryl had already taken his phone out to send Carol a text. Was Paul suggesting they do things together or they just skipped completely? “You mean, we ditch them and go our separate ways or we hang out together?” 

 

“I mean we ditch them and go off together. As in you and me,” It was just a few rides. How horrible could it be? Paul didn’t like riding alone and Daryl was better than the brute he had been paired with. “We don’t like each other but I got to be better than a pansy that can’t control his stomach. At least if I ride with you I won’t get crushed. Or you can text her and see where they are.”

 

“Yeah,” Daryl jammed the keys asking Carol how upset she’d be if he ditched to hang out with Paul instead. The reply came quick, saying she’d handle it and to have fun. Was this better? “Alright, what do you want to do?” 

.  
.  
.

Talk to me if you want to see more, about to update my other Desus fic within the hour.


	4. Amusing Rides

A/N: Another quick chapter for this one. Another reminder that this fic will more or less be in two parts. The first won't be that long, at most ten chapters or less. Please talk to me after you finish reading to let me know what you think. Talking gets more updates, hit that comment button. Thanks!!

 

Chapter Four

.  
.  
.

 

He had to stop, or he was going to vomit. Daryl groaned at the pain in his face. It renewed with the next wave of laughter and the jarring. Perhaps he deserved it, but the little chubby kid didn’t. These damn things didn’t go in reverse, only going forward. He turned the wheel, swinging wide to come around. His target wasn’t the fat kid, but the grinning male that had rammed him dozens of times already. A chick with purple hair tried to knock him off course, and away. He swerved, going for the rear. 

 

Paul smiled at being jarred and pushed into the wall. He had started something by aiming for his company. Turning to the right, he tried to move out of the way. The blue bumper car raced forward and hit him again. That was being a tad unfair and he plotted revenge once he got going again. His car bolted around several teenagers playing their own game of hit and run. He was being followed, Daryl was hot on his tail, gunning for him. A blonde gave him the opportunity he needed, he looped a circle around her, and turned towards him.

 

“Shit,” Daryl braced for it. He did manage to start to turn before they collided. The buzzer went off announcing that they were out of time and the cars began to shut down. The green light blinked to signal that it was safe to get out. He climbed out of the car, noticing that Paul was already headed to the exit. He should have known that there was a reason this ride had been chosen. 

 

He had to laugh, Paul rubbed his lower back. That had been fun, it broke free as the fat kid ran past and punched Daryl on the way out. He doubted that it hurt, but the look was too much. Someone had made an enemy, he couldn’t stop. “I think he likes you.”

 

“Laugh it up, that is your fault.” Daryl would have slapped the little kid if he could. The smile didn’t leave his face however, “You should have stayed still and let me hit you. Besides, you started it.”

 

“I finished it too,” Paul got out of the way of the children. His phone went off for the fourth time since getting on the ride. Curious, he opened up the text. Maggie was asking how his date was going. She commented that Daryl was cuter than the red head and then told him sometimes it was okay to have sex on the first date. “Where to next?”

 

“Something simple, I need a break.” He wasn’t as young as he used to be. Daryl noticed that his phone went off about the same time Paul’s did. He took it out and paused. It was a warning from Carol, they were heading right towards them and she could see him. Run, it was simply put. Looking around he noticed them. His sister in law and brother were in front, so no one else had spotted them yet. Run, or risk having to re-mingle with the group. “This way, quick.”

 

“Oh shit,” Paul couldn’t believe him. That had been Carol with the others coming towards them. His hand was grabbed, and he was being pulled through the crowd. Right to the first ride that only had five people waiting in line. A haunted house wasn’t really a ride, just an attraction. Their bracelets were checked then they were being seated. “I really hope no one saw us. You couldn’t have been more obvious.”

 

“So,” Daryl wanted the thing to start already. Looking ahead, he could see the group coming towards them. If they were to look, they could be seen. “Dammit, the little prick is looking around. He is going to see us. I hope you are ready to hang with red again.”

 

“No, I’m not. We could always kiss, then he’d see the back of your head.” Paul said it jokingly, actually regretting that their time alone was about to come to an end. It would work, but they would have to actually kiss. He turned slightly to get comfortable as the bar came down. Shame, the ride was starting to move, and they hadn’t been noticed. They were heading towards the open doors. 

 

Could they? It was too late to do it for show. Daryl put his arm on the back of the seat, but didn’t push it. He was enjoying himself, kissing may ruin it. It had been years since he had laughed so much. They had separated from the group over four hours ago and the night would be coming to an end soon enough. “Would you get pissed if I did?”

 

“No,” Paul didn’t mind. He wanted him to. The fingers touched his chin, turning him to look. He found that he couldn’t wait for it, so he leaned forward. Placing a soft kiss of his own, starting it. The fingers went into his hair, holding his head still. There was no need, he didn’t plan on avoiding it. 

 

Something cackled and jumped out at them. Daryl ignored it. The lips opened for him, this wasn’t the place for it. He caught it in a deep kiss, tasting the sweetness. Heat coiled, his blood coming alive and flowing south. The texture rubbed against his own, meeting him halfway. It was hot, doing more than arousing him. He wanted to crawl into the mouth and map out every corner of it, kissing until he left a permanent mark. The hand came up to start touching his face, tenderly stroking his jaw. 

 

Teeth nibbled on his bottom lip. Paul moaned into the kiss, losing what sanity he had before getting on the ride. If he wasn’t already sitting, he was sure his knees would have given out. More noise to the left, besides the panting in his mouth. He couldn’t get close enough, the damn bar was in the way. If it weren’t there, he would be climbing into the lap. How long since the kiss had begun? The rumbling and the lights were a warning, they were at the end of the ride. 

 

Daryl was reluctant to pull away, but he did. His cock about burst seeing how swollen and red the lips were. He wanted to continue, to kiss him again, so he did. Quickly running his mouth and licking before pulling away. The cart was coming out and into the open. Reality plummeted as it came to a halt behind the other carts. Standing off to the side was the very group they had tried to avoid. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

He was in hell. Paul was trying to be nice. So much for enjoying the remainder of the night with someone more appealing. The hour was getting late, Maggie and Glenn had already left to go home. So why was he still hanging around? To try to get the attention of the man walking ahead? Why? Since they had been rejoined, Daryl’s date had latched onto him. He couldn’t blame the guy, he wanted to do the same. Why? Because the kiss had been nice? No, it had been awesome. His body still tingled from it. Paul wanted to swap dates. 

 

The other couples had fled an hour ago, leaving just the four of them to roam the grounds. He would have to be nice or he’d end up walking home. Paul crossed his arms, wondering why he hadn’t just left with Maggie. The chances of anything else happening had ended when they had been joined. Carol had lied, telling the others for some reason her phone wasn’t getting service, so they had roamed around ‘hoping’ to bump into the them again. The little peasant had been thrilled to catch back up with his date. It wasn’t enough that he had puked on him, but it looked like the guy would be going home with Daryl. Paul could hear the talk, the suggestions. Daryl hadn’t exactly said no when he had been invited to take the guy home and sample his homemade cherry strudels. The only thing cherry about the flirt would be the pastries. 

 

How to get rid of him? Daryl wiggled his arm, the hint wasn’t being taken. Would Carol get angry if he were to bitchslap the guy? They should have run for the parking lot instead of getting on the ride earlier. But would the kiss have happened if they had skipped it? Daryl wasn’t sure if it would have. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it. What he did know, was that he enjoyed being around Abe’s date more than his own. Andrew was a single parent, the guidance counselor at the local high school. He should have more in common with someone from the same financial class. 

 

What they had in common; they both knew Carol and Sophia. That was the limit of what they shared. The guy was the male version of his sister in law, loved to cook, do charities, and nothing fun. Not his idea of fun anyways. Daryl loved to hunt, ride, camp, and if he did anything indoors, it was play games. On the weekends he always spent a few hours playing with Sophia. She wasn’t allowed to get on his personal games, but she would bring over hers. It wasn’t as fun as the first-person shooters, he did it for her. Running around as a lego figure waving a wand was kind of cheesy. 

 

What did Paul like? Daryl didn’t know, besides the few things he had picked up when they had exchanged words. Paul owned a game system, that much he had learned. Had just started as a Junior, majoring in Accounting, maybe. What had he called it? Daryl was sure that is what he meant, and it had to do with paperwork and numbers. Which meant he was smart and going to be making damn good money once he graduated. The mention of his home had been in Wellington Park, about as high class as one could get in this area. 

 

Was he being a hypocrite? Daryl wanted to turn around and gauge what was going on   
behind him. Just two weeks ago he had decided that he didn’t want anything to do with the guy. What if he wasn’t anything like the others he had dated? What if Paul was different? He had accepted a date with Abe, someone that was thicker in poverty than himself. He was definitely a hypocrite for boasting that he wouldn’t take him home and fuck him. That was something he would love to do. After that kiss, he could imagine what it would be like to pin him down and see how loud he could scream. 

 

“Look, there is barely a line.” Daryl pointed out the ride on purpose. The line to the roller coaster had been crammed with people the last few times they had walked by the ride. He wanted to get on it, even if he had to get on with someone he didn’t like. The first drop was steep, and it looked to be fun. “I’m going.”

 

“Hell no, I’m not getting on that thing.” Abe wasn’t going. “No thank you, that thing has to be over two hundred feet high. I don’t mind some heights but that isn’t something for me. You go ahead, but there is probably still a short line inside.”

 

“I’m getting in line and it is more like three hundred.” Paul was ready to get on it. His partner for the evening wasn’t going so he had no reason to wait around. He walked towards the line, his count was at six standing outside, so he would be able to get on within the next ten minutes. The inside of the ride probably had another twenty waiting. Yet, he was standing alone. Once in line, he was standing behind a couple. Then two females strolled up behind him. Did that mean Daryl had changed his mind about riding? He could no longer see where they had been standing and he had to admit that he was disappointed. The line was starting to move because the last riders had been let out. They were starting to board. Giggling, the two females were looking directly at him, checking him out. He was on the verge of rolling his eyes until he spotted Daryl coming towards him. “Would you ladies care to go ahead of me?”

 

“Sorry,” Daryl apologized seeing that someone had managed to separate them. Paul scooted around the two females, so they could wait together. Giggling, that was the reason he hated hanging around females. Young ones, couldn’t be no more than barely legal enough to buy booze. And they were eyeing his companion. “Andrew was debating on whether he wanted to attempt getting on.”

 

“Is it rude for me to say I’m glad he didn’t join you?” Paul really had nothing against the man, but he didn’t want to get puked on again. He had noticed that since rejoining the others, Daryl had been forced to stand around instead of re-riding things they had already been on once before. It wasn’t because Daryl didn’t want to enjoy the rides, he was being polite and remaining with his date. 

 

“No, I don’t want to end the night drenched in that mountain dew he just inhaled or that greasy pizza. He was about to come along but your man convinced him to sit this one out so I could ride.” Daryl also wanted a few more minutes alone with Paul. 

 

“He’s not mine,” Definitely not his. Paul wouldn’t want him if he was the last gay man in the city. He’d remain single if it came to that. He would never try to be straight, that wasn’t for him. The fact that he felt nothing when he glanced to the two females standing in front of them was the reason he would never attempt being with one. They would be the typical classification of beautiful and sexy, but they did nothing for him. What did things to his nerves, his blood, was how close Daryl was standing next to him. That made him want things. Like apologize and discuss their own blind date and how horrible things had gone between them. 

 

“Better tell him that, he told me to take care of his boy.” Daryl would love to take care of him, eventually. So would the two bitches. He smirked as the one with the larger chest let her eyes roam to him. The dismissal was clear, they found him considerably lacking while standing next to Paul. Most would. He wasn’t as cute and the way they dressed confirmed which one of them was husband material. If both had to choose, they would go after the same guy he would. 

 

“I’m not his, but feel free to take care of me.” Paul heard the feminine gasp. It was risky, and he wasn’t at all shocked at the slight touch. The hand was touching his lower back and Daryl was close enough he caught the hint of aftershave. Not close enough to be considered obscene, but the implication was clear. They were standing too close to be friendly. 

 

“Fucking figures, all the good ones are gay.”

 

What? Paul wasn’t sure if they should acknowledge the statement, or just ignore it. Ignore, because the line was moving, and they were walking towards the steps to lead them to the loading platform. Was he the good one, or Daryl? He let himself be guided towards the second cart from the front. It gave a great view of what was happening, and he slipped in first. 

 

The shoulder bars came down to hold them in place. Daryl tested, making sure it had locked down in place. Now that they were strapped down, “I’m pretty sure Carol is trying to punish me.”

 

“Why is that?” Paul gave the attendant a reassuring smile as the old man checked the locks. His was working fine. He turned his attention to the frowning male next to him. What did Daryl mean? Carol had looked pleased with herself when leaving. What reason would she be angry with him? Was it because they had skipped out earlier? Just because the woman hadn’t ranted and thrown a fit didn’t mean she appreciated the fact that Daryl had ditched the date she had introduced him to. 

 

“Why else would she set me up with someone like that?” His sister-in-law knew him well and had to know that they would have nothing in common and that he would never be interested in him. He knew exactly why she had done it, Carol was a sly one, and that was the reason she was able to handle his brother. She had done it because of his previous behavior. Her first attempt had been spot on. He was physically attracted to Paul and they had enough in common to be able to form a relationship. 

 

“Maybe because he is nice. He’s kind of cute and he seems to be sweet on you. I think she set you up with him because she wants you to end up with someone that will treat you well.” Was that why she had tried to set them up? Maggie had confirmed it, so he knew that Carol had thought to give him the chance to be the one. That had been ruined, totally. They hadn’t ended the night by exchanging numbers. 

 

“Right,” No, that wasn’t it. The ride jarred forward, getting the short trip started. It wouldn’t last long, and they would be back with their company. It was pulling them upwards towards the highest point in the ride. His own stomach lurched as the car cleared the top and his eyes recognized the drop for what it was. A part of him wanted to close his eyes as each inch brought them closer to going over, “Shit!”

 

Paul laughed seeing the eyes close seconds before they reached the top. The two girls had taken the seat behind them and the screams of excitement was contagious. He mirrored the actions, throwing his arms into the air, and the cars were moving to go over. The air whizzed by, the train plummeting practically straight down towards the ground. His voice was lost in the many. 

 

“Fuck!” Daryl knew insanity when he saw it. The loop was the first of many, putting them upside down. It was only at that point Paul grabbed ahold of the bars that held them in place. He did scream as the next loop had them slowly going up the ridiculous height while hanging upside down before releasing and sending them back down at great speed. 

 

The last incline was coming into view which would send them into the final loop. Paul lost his voice as they neared the end, it was already over. Back to reality, it was time to hand Daryl back over. “That was fun.”

 

“It was,” Daryl sighed as it rolled to a stop and the brakes were applied. The bars were unlocked and rose above their heads. Paul climbed out first, exiting on the opposite side. It was time to head back outside. “By the way you’re wrong.”

 

“About what?” What was he wrong about? Paul knew he was wrong for coveting what someone else had. It was just a simple date, but it still made him a bad person to want to steal away another man’s date. They were taking their time, slowly walking behind the rest of the crowd towards the exit. 

 

“That isn’t why she set me up with him. She knows me, she knows he isn’t my type, and that I wouldn’t enjoy it. That is why she set me up with a blind date that I wouldn’t like.” Daryl caught the metal gate, keeping it from closing on them. “She did it because I was an ass to the one she really wanted to set me up with.”

 

“Is that an apology for being a dick?” Paul knew he was assuming much in saying that he was the one Carol had wanted Daryl to end up with. There could have been plenty of blind dates before and between. It was a way to tease.

 

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Because he had been a dick to him. Daryl would admit to it, he could be an asshole sometimes. He didn’t get to find out if he was forgiven for his attitude that night. Andrew and Abe were waiting on them at the exit. As soon as they were close enough, his hand was grabbed, and he was being pulled away. 

 

“You got a sturdy pair on you, I’ll give you that.” Abe threw his arm around the shoulders. He had watched them come down that drop and almost pissed his own pants. No way he would have been able to go that high up and drop without losing his dinner. “What other kind of things are you up for?”

 

NOT THAT! Paul got the hidden questioning, feeling the hand try to be coy and squeeze him. Drawing him closer only made him want to pull away. He’d rather ride that roller coaster again without the shoulder harness in place. Could they leave? His mind kept going back to the apology. Did that mean Daryl regretted being rude to him? Was he not the only one wishing their own blind date had ended differently? If it had, then they could have attended tonight together and not with other people. 

 

“Let’s check out the fun house before they close.” Andrew pointed towards the exhibit. “Who wants to go in?” 

 

“I’ll go,” Abraham was up for it. Last years had been kind of lame. He was curious what they had done this time. Then they would have to discuss heading out. Did one of the two need a ride home? He’d be willing to give them a ride. “What about you, Paul?”

 

“No thanks, I’ll wait out here and take a seat on the bench. You go ahead and have fun,” Paul didn’t want to go in. He wanted to sit and then be taken home. He was tempted to call for a driver and skip out. He had no intention of hanging out with the man again, so it wouldn’t be too rude if he were to leave. 

 

“Daryl?” Andrew wanted him to go in with him. He got the feeling that Daryl was the kind of guy that didn’t care for public displays. He was trying to figure out his chances of ending their date with a kiss. 

 

“Go ahead, I’m going to smoke while I wait.” Right, the counselor had asthma, not a good mix with someone that smoked. If they were to date he’d have to cut back, if not quit, and he sure wasn’t going to stop any time soon. The entire time the guy had clung to him, he had to restrain and not light up. Wanting to do so now was a valid excuse to not go inside. He needed a damn smoke, “Better hurry, they’ll be closing soon.”

 

Was it just him or was Daryl being a bit pushy? Paul sat down on the bench opposite of the ride. Before the cigarette could be lit, the two dates were getting in line to enter the attraction. It would be a good fifteen before they entered and another five to ten before they got through it. Was it a good sign that Daryl was coming over to take a seat next to him? Would it be discussed? 

 

“As soon as they go inside, wanna get out of here?” Fuck it, he didn’t care. Daryl was ready to leave them both. If they left the grounds together, Abe would insist on taking Paul home. That was something he didn’t want, he’d rather take him home. He got the feeling Paul wouldn’t be willing to go back to his place and he wouldn’t push it. 

 

“You’re suggesting we ditch them, so you can take me home?” Paul felt the heat rise in his cheeks at the words. He hadn’t meant it that way, but that was exactly how it sounded. That earned a chuckle and a headshake. He was willing to leave with Daryl, as long as he wouldn’t be expected to give it up. “I thought you weren’t interested in taking me home.”

 

“Yeah, I did say that, didn’t I?” And Paul had to bring it up. Daryl flicked the ashes, his words being thrown back in his face. “Maybe I decided I want to sweat over you for more than a few minutes. I’d give you at least half an hour.”

 

Half an hour? Did that include foreplay? Paul squirmed and leaned forward, hands on the seat. The other two were chatting away, without looking back. They could probably sneak away now. But he wouldn’t leave so Daryl could take him home to get a quick piece. It was tempting, except he had morals. He wouldn’t sleep with just anyone. The guy was sexy, and kissing did strange and pleasant things to his insides. As much as he may like it, he had to be able to like himself in the morning. “I’ll take your word on it. I may be interested but I’m not easy. It’s going to take more than a kiss, no matter how good it was.”

 

But it was good. Daryl was relieved to hear that he wouldn’t come home with him. It would have been disappointing to learn that Paul would sleep with him without much persuasion. He wasn’t sure why that made him glad. Quick fucks had never turned him off, it was what he normally looked for. “Alright, how about I just give you a ride home?”

 

“Okay,” he’d agree to that. Paul felt guilty that he had just agreed to it. How would the other two feel when they came out to find them gone? “You don’t care that you’re about to ruin your chances? If you wanted, I’m positive Andrew would jump at the chance to go home with you. He might change his mind if you run off with me.”

 

That suited him just fine. Daryl didn’t want him. Maybe he wanted a challenge. He would rather chase someone he might never have than someone he could have at any time. Carol was right, the constant flings were way past being boring to him. What was Paul’s type? If the ex was any indication, he would most likely fail. Then again, that relationship hadn’t worked out. “Maybe, but I’d still rather take you home.”

 

“Then take me,” Paul smiled at the heat reflecting in the eyes. The double innuendo was taken how he had meant it. The cigarette was tossed to the ground and stepped on. His hand was grabbed as Daryl stood. Wait, the other two were still standing in line. Their backs were turned but they could easily turn and see them leaving. Their fingers were entwined, he was being led away. There wasn’t a lot of traffic left this late at night. 

 

Take him, that had his jeans uncomfortable. Daryl directed them towards the main gate. That answered one of his questions, kind of. He had already figured out that Paul didn’t mind being open about his sexuality in public. The hand wasn’t pulled away, did that mean Paul didn’t mind being seen with him? Out in a crowded place wasn’t a real test. He was sure no matter how long they dated, if it came to that, the guy would never take him home to meet the parents. 

 

Rough hands, the sign of a working man. Paul liked it. The callouses weren’t new and covered fingers and the palm. Something he had never liked about his ex, soft hands. Possibly the part of him that was a tad bit too feminine, he didn’t like a man with girly hands. Paul wanted to think of himself as being a bottom, so he liked them taller, broader, and manly looking. Why the hell had he ever been drawn to Spencer? Right, because he had thought he was getting involved with someone sweet, caring, and faithful. 

 

They exited the gate and Daryl swore as his phone went off. It was a text from Merle. He was having a good laugh, because of him. His brother’s woman was currently on the phone listening to Andrew bitch about being ditched. He had seen Daryl walk off with the pretty boy and wasn’t happy at all. What did he care? 

 

“Everything okay?” Paul couldn’t see what was being said, but he heard the phone go off. The thumb was typing, answering the message. It wasn’t his place to ask who it was. He had no claim on Daryl, the guy could talk to whomever he wanted. He did catch the words ass, laid, and cock. Was his ride sexting?

 

“Yes, but we were spotted leaving. Andrew has already called Carol to bitch about it. Merle says to tell you that you are being called a whorish cunt. And I’m a shallow asshole that only cared about getting laid, and Andrew hopes you give me the drip and my cock rots off.” Daryl got the jist of it around the misspelled words. His brother thought it was funny as hell that he had ditched the homely one for the hot one. Being more attractive had nothing to do with it. 

 

That was a bit harsh, not too different than what he had been hoping for weeks ago. It wasn’t for the same reason though. Daryl had been somewhat of an ass to him that day. He didn’t want to find amusement in the idea. What else was the brother saying, he just saw the words condom and he didn’t have any diseases. “I don’t have any diseases.”

 

“Merle is being an ass, and I didn’t think you would.” No way someone like Paul didn’t get tested regularly. It was something he should practice as well but he always wore protection, so he never bothered. It wasn’t a bad idea, and his brother knew all about getting the clap. “He likes to joke because he’s gotten the clap like five times already.”

 

“Gross,” it was called a condom. Paul was glad he had always insisted his ex wear them. No matter how often Spencer would bitch about the feel of the rubber or how they would slip off when things got fast paced. He was sure if he hadn’t insisted, the penetration wouldn’t have lasted as long since they dulled the feeling. “Are you gonna tell me how many times you’ve had it?”

 

“I’ve never had it, thank you.” As far as he knew. Daryl hoped he hadn’t just stuck his foot in his mouth. If he had something, there were no signs of having it. “But if you’re interested, I’ve always used protection. I don’t go without, no matter who I go with.”

 

That implied he had gone with more than a few. Paul didn’t want to judge. Daryl had to have at least ten years on him and there would be a difference in experience. Cars were pulling out of the huge lot, “How many exactly have you gone with?”

 

“Hell, I don’t know. I haven’t counted.” If he had to, his guess would be close to thirty. Daryl stopped next to the bike. Would his experience be a deal breaker? How many had Paul been with? Definitely the type to only sleep with boyfriends or someone he was dating. Daryl was going to immediately guess three, five at most. Six if the guy had gotten curious enough to attempt a one-nighter. “I’ll count if you do.”

 

“One,” he didn’t need to count. Paul wasn’t ashamed of it. What kind of look was that? Daryl had climbed on the bike but that was all. Was it really that shocking? He found it hard to get close to people and he didn’t think he could do casual sex. “And we always used something. So, she can tell your date I can’t make your penis fall off. Can I get on?”

 

“Hop on,” One? Daryl rolled the number around in his head. That one had to be the ex-boyfriend that he had fought with. Just one? Then it was a good thing the text about wanting to know how tight Paul was hadn’t been seen. Merle loved women but liked anal as much as he did. The minute his brother realized that they were fucking, he would be nagged about sharing gossip. It made him wonder, what position did Paul prefer?

 

The engine came to life, giving him an excuse not to talk. Paul got on, climbing right behind him. The last time, he had made sure they didn’t touch and had only let his hands lightly cling to the jacket. There were no loose clothes to hold onto and he found himself leaning in. Closer that what was necessary. He slipped both arms around the waist, getting a feel for the hard stomach beneath. The bike pulled out onto the highway, cutting a larger vehicle off. Paul would have bitched about the reckless driving, but he was sure Daryl wouldn’t take any risks that would cause the bike to get damaged. 

 

Daryl went the speed limit on the highway to not piss off any of the other drivers. He would have liked to slow down to prolong the ride. What were the odds of getting a number before dropping him off? Would Paul offer it, or would he have to ask for it? Did he want it? He had to think about it. If he got it, what would he do with it? Paul wouldn’t be into getting a quick fuck in. If he got the number and decided to pursue him, then it wouldn’t be for casual fun. His passenger would want a relationship most likely. There was no point in asking for a number if he wasn’t into getting involved personally. 

 

Would Daryl want to see him again? Did he want to see Daryl again? They were getting close to his neighborhood and he wasn’t sure what to do once they got there. Did they just say their goodbyes? Could he expect a kiss goodnight? They hadn’t been on an official date. Too soon they were at the community gates, the bike pulling up to the security pad. He leaned over to type in the code to open it. The chain began pulling the gate open, the bike proceeded down the main road. “Next left.”

 

Fuck, he felt out of place. Daryl took the left, feeling like he was contaminating the street just by driving on it. If he didn’t exit quickly, someone would call security. It made him question whether or not he should ask for a number. It did bring up the question Spencer had asked. What could he possibly offer someone like Paul? Besides an orgasm. Good sex wouldn’t keep someone happy. Which mansion did he live in?

 

“There, straight ahead with the white trim.” Paul directed him towards the house. All the lights were out so his parents were asleep already. They only had one employee that stayed in the house, the housekeeper. A single woman of forty that didn’t have any children that did the main cleaning. His father had never believed in having a lot of people around, something Paul agreed with. He had grown up doing his own laundry, cleaning his own room, and once he hit the age of fourteen, he had become responsible for his own meals. The allowance he’d been given had been to teach him responsibility. If he didn’t spend wisely, he went without eating or having personal things that he needed. “Just pull up in front of the house.”

 

“Will I wake anyone?” Daryl didn’t want an angry father storming out to shoot him. The bike was loud, and it was eerily quiet in the neighborhood. This was where he lived? It was no wonder he drove around in a Bentley. 

 

“No, their bedroom is in the back of the house. Mine is up there,” Paul pointed to the balcony. That was his sanctuary, his parents never bothered him when he was in it. “I would invite you in but I’m not ready to sleep with you yet.”

 

“What makes you think if you showed it to me we’d end up in bed?” That was the third floor, there would be no sneaking up to the room. Did he want to go up? Not yet, but he was curious why Paul was confident that he’d be tempted to fuck him if they did. He turned the engine off to lower the noise. 

 

Why indeed? Paul slid from seat, coming to stand next to the right leg, facing him the best he could. This was why. Because Daryl didn’t stop him from leaning forward and taking a kiss. The mouth opened for him, letting his tongue delve inside. The hint of tobacco was stronger this time, the taste overlapping the taste he was learning belonged to the man himself. It was a mix of sweet and tangy, there every time the thick morsel crashed into his own. His point was proven because the hands grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. Arms went around the shoulders, this was how he knew. Because he was tempted himself. It was just a kiss, a simple act. One that had his toes curling, his stomach turning, his breath catching, and blood flowing south. And it wasn’t him getting carried away. The belt loops of his jeans were yanked hard, hands roaming up his spine. A palm dangerously close to his ass. It wasn’t groping, not yet. Now it was.

 

A denial would sound incredibly stupid. Daryl did what he’d been wanting to do since he had taken the time to notice how nice the bottom was. His fingers cupped it and he began to fondle the round softness, paying homage to the spectacular ass. Feeling the firmness, he had to wonder once again on Paul’s preferences. Did he like to top, swap, or bottom? Would Paul bottom for him? He didn’t mind swapping, but he preferred to top. 

 

Someone liked his ass. Paul grinned in the kiss, this was the same man that had said he wouldn’t touch him. If the grip got any tighter he would have no choice but to climb onto the lap. There were now two hands exploring what was beneath the denim. This was backfiring. He had started to playfully prove a point, but he wanted to take it further. To go against his morals and take the biker up to his room. They had to stop before he wouldn’t be able to. It took all his willpower to break away, “If I asked, would you come up?”

 

“Yes,” Daryl didn’t hesitate to admit it. All it would take would be one word, and he would gladly follow him into the room to keep going. He would give Paul the orgasm that had been suggested, he would give him several. His cock was straining to get out and he still hadn’t let go of the ass. “But you won’t.”

 

“No, I won’t.” That part was true. Paul caressed the scraggly cheek, “But I will ask you for your number, so I can call you tomorrow. Unless you’d rather not see me again.”

 

“I wanna see you,” Daryl let him go, he had to. If he wasn’t going up, then the erection needed to go down. He quoted his number and watched it be programmed into the cell. Damn, he was rock hard, and it hurt. “Are you really gonna call?”

 

“You know I am,” Paul gave a quick kiss on the mouth unwilling to let it escalate again. He didn’t want to ruin things by having sex too soon. They weren’t a couple, this wasn’t even a real date. “The gate opens automatically. Be careful going home and think of me while you take care of that problem later.”

 

“You know I will,” Daryl let him go. He waited until he stepped inside the home before starting the engine and pulling off. As soon as he got home, his hand would be taking care of the tent that refused to deflate. Nothing short of working one out was going to relieve the pressure. He would most definitely be thinking about him tonight. 

 

.  
.  
.

HIT THE COMMENT BUTTON! Just a few seconds if you want to see more.....


	5. Coming Over

A/N: Next one. Also, I'm going to repeat myself, this is the first half of the fic, also the shortest part. From what I can make out there is going to be either nine or ten chapters for the first half of the fic. Since the main plot is to take place after the time skip between the parts. The first half is basically so you can get a feel for how they met, the relationship as it was during the first half and what happens between them. Enjoy, and please hit the comment button, tap the shit out of it. Talk to me if you want to see more!

 

Warnings: Sexual Content and Language

 

Chapter Five

.  
.  
.

 

That crap was getting annoying. Merle tapped the deck against the table loudly to announce how irritating it was becoming. They were supposed to be playing poker here. How the hell were they going to take everyone’s money if his little brother didn’t get his head into the game? How many times was that in the last ten minutes? Three? What the hell could be so important that the princess couldn’t wait? “You know for someone that isn’t getting laid, you are starting to act whipped.”

 

“Suck it,” As if anyone at this table had the right to comment on someone else being whipped. Out of the four at the table, he was the only one that wasn’t whipped. His balls were still attached and not located in some woman’s purse. He wasn’t the only one texting, Rick was doing it as well. “Rick is doing it more than me.”

 

“That’s only because Lori is sending a list for me to pick up on my way home.” Rick was only responding so she wouldn’t think he was ignoring her. That was the last thing he needed. She had no idea that he was over here playing poker. His wife would flip if she knew that he was betting with said grocery money. “Let’s play or I won’t have enough to get all the shit she wants.”

 

“He’s trying to stop his wife from nagging, you’re over there making them puppy eyes.” Merle had to rub it in. His old lady thought it was adorable, it made him want to puke. His brother was fawning over someone that refused to give up the ass. A month of dating, all that texting and talking on the cell phone. He would have ditched the guy by now. “All that and I bet he hasn’t even done you the courtesy of sucking your weiner.”

 

“That’s none of your damn business.” Daryl took the cards that were passed out to him. In truth, they had done nothing besides kiss and a bit of fondling. Their dates weren’t about him trying to convince Paul to give it up at the end of the evening. As much as he wanted to go that far, it wasn’t that important. It was simple; he liked Paul. 

 

“He’s getting attached,” Shane knew what it was like to become attached to someone. To spend time with them, then before you knew it, they were the center of your world. The look was on Daryl’s face, it was what confronted him every time he looked in the mirror. “Wait until this guy gives it up, that’s when he’ll be all smitten and shit.”

 

“I can hear you,” Daryl didn’t want them discussing his relationship. They couldn’t understand, none of them had a clue. For Merle, it was always about the sex. Fucking was the most important element in a relationship. Rick could barely handle his own normal marriage. The cop sitting next to his best friend, he didn’t really care for. If only his friend noticed what he did, that Shane had a thing for Lori. It wasn’t his place to blab or try to start friction between the two. “Unlike you three, I don’t need sex to form a relationship.”

 

“Seriously? You two really haven’t done anything yet?” Rick was totally shocked at the boast. This was Daryl. Not really a flirt, but when the opportunity presented itself, his best friend had never said no. It was different enough to learn that Daryl was attempting a serious relationship, but one with no sex? “Is something wrong with him?”

 

“NO, there is absolutely nothing wrong with him.” Daryl snapped, ignoring the text. Why did something have to be wrong with him? Because they hadn’t fucked yet? Things were moving slow, it wasn’t the end of the world. “He’s perfect, he just doesn’t sleep around. He isn’t ready yet and I’m willing to wait. I’m sure it’ll be worth it.”

 

“You mean seeing as he’s only had the one boyfriend his ass is going to be nice and tight.” Merle wasn’t buying that shit. Daryl was waiting alright, because he wanted to tear that ass up. “You wanna slip him that Dixon sausage and make him squeal.”

 

“Dammit, I’m out.” Daryl tossed his cards down onto the table. He wasn’t in the mood for his brother’s mouth. He damn sure didn’t like hearing his brother speaking about Paul’s ass. Drunk or not, it bothered him. He was still nursing his third beer, so he wasn’t wasted enough to find mirth in his sex life being discussed. If they wanted a good laugh, they could talk about their own. Well, they could discuss Merle’s because he was sure Rick didn’t have one any more. “Have fun.”

 

“Come on, you can’t leave.” Rick needed to win his money back. The hands shoved the money into the jeans, taking half of his paycheck away. Shit, he had to win what Shane had if he didn’t want to sleep on the couch.

 

“Later,” Daryl wasn’t staying. He had better things to do, like clean his place. His laundry was stacking up from work this week and he hadn’t done the dishes in three days. The lack of housework he would blame on Paul. They both had their job and school during normal day hours, except Paul was finished by three, but he normally didn’t get out of work until after seven. Four twelves kept him pretty much busy most of the week and tomorrow was Friday. 

 

He hadn’t physically seen his boyfriend since Sunday evening. Keeping in touch via the phone had him anxious to spend time with him. His boyfriend, was that the proper term? They had spent four weekends together, this would be the fifth. Last weekend, Paul had introduced him to a group of kids from college as his boyfriend. The term implied that there was some level of commitment between them. He was okay with it, he had no plans of going out with anyone else. Why would he?

 

They texted back and forth throughout the day, up until he was home and settled. After dinner and a shower, he had fallen into the routine of laying down in bed while talking on the phone. Each night they stayed on for a minimum of two hours before getting off. Then it was done because Paul would insist that he get to sleep in order to go to work the next morning. Tonight would be different, they would speak longer since he would be sleeping in. Not too late because Paul still had class at ten. 

 

The cell went off again as he entered the trailer. Instead of answering, he dumped the beer down the drain. Once the bottle was in the trash, he looked around his place. He did need to clean up, but he was getting tired. It was after ten, he would need to sleep soon. Paul wasn’t insisting on talking tonight since he had informed him that the guys had wanted him to join them to play poker. An hour of that and he was done. He’d give Rick another half hour before he would be forced to leave and deal with the late-night shopping. 

 

Picking up the cell, he saw that the next text wasn’t a message but a photo. A selfie of a shirtless Paul laying on the bed. He thumbed in that he appreciated the revealing photo and asked if he’d like one in return. Fuck cleaning, he could take care of it in the morning. He wanted to relax and lay down. The lights were turned off until he got inside the bedroom, then the lamp was turned on. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed onto the mattress. The response was yes. 

 

Daryl took the quick shot of himself laying with just the boxers on. It was sent with the message of asking if Paul wanted to see more. The question was done in a teasing manner. Getting nude would be overstepping boundaries but the offer was always open. No way would he be getting a nude picture of his boyfriend. The modesty was refreshing, and it made things different. He’d already waited longer than he ever had for someone. If Paul wanted, he’d wait a lot longer for the sex to happen. 

 

Blood flowed to his second brain at the ‘How much more are you willing to show?’ Hell, he’d be willing to show all of it. He wasn’t embarrassed about what he had. Did Paul want to see him naked? Was his boyfriend ready to see his cock? It had been felt twice through the barrier of his jeans, but that wasn’t the same as it being free and standing proud. Last weekend the smaller hand had rubbed against him, he could still hear the delicate gasp that had been released. It made him wonder if Paul had done it because he had been hard or because he had liked what he was feeling. He wasn’t against showing what he had to offer. He thumbed back, asking if Paul wanted to see what thinking about him was doing. The suggestion was in the message, should he take a full naked pic, cock included. 

 

‘What is it doing?’ 

 

The boxers were pushed down, kicked off with his feet. Daryl moved to the middle of the bed so the mess on the side wouldn’t accidently get caught in the photo. How did he look? His hand gave his cock a few extra strokes to get it to full mast. The weight plopped down against his stomach once he let go, the head resting past the navel. Holding the phone out, he zoomed out to include head to groin in the pic. He was relaxing against his pillow, not really a sexy pose. Hoping he wasn’t reading too much into the texts, he sent the return selfie. 

 

He was nervous now that he had sent it. What kind of reaction would it warrant? Was it what Paul wanted to see? He didn’t want to offend him. If it was, would his boyfriend like it? He didn’t have a horse cock like Merle, but he had enough. Carol had measured his damn brother at thirteen. Yet, complained that sometimes his brother had a problem of getting fully erect and staying that way. Daryl had almost felt inadequate having measured in at ten. Women said the average was between four to five inches, that meant his sibling had been blessed with an extra cock just to show off. 

 

Was it big enough? Would it be enough to satisfy? He liked to think he knew what to do with it since he never had any complaints. He knew how to go for the right spots to get his lover’s attention. What was taking so long for a reply? Another minute passed, and he feared that he had offended Paul by showing too much. 

 

The phone vibrated, and the reply came through. Another pic, it was nude one. Daryl nibbled on his bottom lip and couldn’t help it, he reached down to touch himself. The pale body was perfect, the cock was beautiful. He’d guess close to seven, about one and half in girth. Paul sent another message, ‘Do you like?’ He was honest, he told Paul he thought he was beautiful.

 

The next caught him by complete surprise. ‘Do you want me to come over?’ That was risky, and he immediately wanted to say yes. Coming over to just hang out would be pointless because of the time. After seeing the naked pic, his mind could focus on only one thing and if he got company, Daryl knew what he would want. 

 

He had to be fair, so he told him that he would love for him to come over but if he did then he couldn’t promise that he wouldn’t try for something more than a kiss goodnight. Daryl wanted him to know that he shouldn’t come by if he wasn’t ready for things to advance further. 

 

A new text, ‘What exactly will I get if I come over?’

 

That was simple. Daryl used a hand to angle his cock until it was standing straight up and took a close-up picture of it. He didn’t add any extra text with it, just the picture. If Paul came over, there was only one thing he’d be getting. 

 

‘Be there in half an hour.’ 

 

“Shit!” Fuck! Daryl leapt out of the bed in a panic. Thirty minutes? That wasn’t enough time. He couldn’t respond and tell him not to come. He told him to drive careful and the door will be unlocked. The cell was placed on the nearby nightstand and turned up in case anything else came through. Where to start? The clothes that were scattered over the floor was snatched in his arms and thrown into the hamper. Some of the clean clothes Carol had washed for him was tossed in as well. There wasn’t enough time to go through what was dirty and what wasn’t. Getting his room decent took ten minutes, too much time. 

 

Rushing out to the kitchen, there wasn’t really enough time left to properly clean the dishes. The damn dishwasher had broken six months ago, and he never got around to replacing it. It was just him, so it wasn’t really needed. Now he wished he had. He opened it and started stashing/hiding the dishes inside. They wouldn’t be seen, and he would get around to cleaning them tomorrow. The smell, it was the garbage. The filled bag was yanked from the can and he raced out of the back door to throw it in the bin. 

 

Air freshener, where was it? He almost missed the can that was beneath the kitchen sink. The febreeze was released all through the living area, then in his bedroom. The underlying hint of his cigarettes was still in the air. There was no getting rid of it, he smoked inside of his place. The bathroom, he checked out the one place Paul would most likely go once or twice throughout the night. Dammit, “Merle, you fucking asshole.”

 

There was piss on the back of the seat from someone drunkenly trying to aim. Just because his place didn’t normally have company, any mess was left behind for him to clean. He had a mind to go take a piss all over their floor. He would, but it wouldn’t be right to Carol since she’d be the one cleaning it up. Where was the fucking cleaning spray? He was lucky if he had five minutes before Paul arrived. A pair of boxers were taken from the hamper, placed under the faucet to get it wet. He used his clothing to clean off the stain. 

 

It was as clean as it was going to get. He finished by washing his hands in the sink. The image took him by surprise, the entire time he’d been cleaning he hadn’t had a stitch of clothing on. That included when he had quickly stepped outside to get rid of the trash. The others probably got a good luck at him if they were still playing poker on Merle’s porch. Oh well, not that he cared. If they were still out there then they would see Paul’s car pull up. Which it was, the headlights shown through the windows. 

 

The front door opened and gently closed. Little Daryl had gone soft while doing the chores. It jerked hearing the footsteps in the kitchen. Finding something else to wear would be too much trouble. Paul already knew that he was naked, so he walked to the bedroom door to greet his company. 

 

“Well, holy shit. Is that for me?” Merle didn’t move from the spot next to the guest. Wow, who would have thought. His little brother, bare as the day he was born. Wang hanging out and not the least bit ashamed either. “It can’t be for your little boyfriend here, you’d break him.”

 

His thoughts exactly. Paul wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he was supposed to be having right not. Yeah, he had seen it in the picture and Daryl’s implication had been clear. It took a total of five minutes of debating with himself before the decision to actually come over had been made. The body was nicer in person and he really hoped it was for him. Feeling it through the jeans hadn’t come close to hinting at the treasure buried beneath. Weeks of trying to keep his hormones under control, he was weak. He couldn’t explain it, he didn’t want to try. 

 

Being with Daryl got to him. Emotionally and mentally, definitely physically. Every time they kissed, the need would make him lightheaded. He knew he should wait longer before going that far but he didn’t want to. They were both adults, why shouldn’t he say yes? He wanted him, there was no reason not to be with the man. Seeing the picture of the erect cock, it made him curious. Maggie cracked all the time he might enjoy being on the bottom more if he were to fuck someone with a normal penis. That was larger than normal, and he would definitely feel it. 

 

“Heh,” what the hell was his brother doing here? Daryl didn’t want him to leave. Paul looked ready to bolt at the comment. He wouldn’t hurt him, and it was for his boyfriend. He pushed away from the doorframe and walked towards the two that were standing side by side. Merle must have been coming over when Paul had drove up. Being an ass, his brother had walked in with him. 

 

Paul still wasn’t used to this. Daryl came up to him and placed a soft kiss on his mouth in greeting. Why had he been invited over if the brother was still hanging around? Strolling out of the room naked, he wished Merle would go away. Damn, the photo hadn’t done it justice. If anything, the picture hadn’t given a good indication of the thickness it was capable of. “Did I come at a bad time?”

 

“Actually, I need my brother for something.” Merle saw the glare, he had interrupted something. Had his brother been about to get his dick hugged? Well shit, that was horrible timing. He’d have to make it up to him later, “Sorry, Carol needs to go to the E.R., she’s having pains in her side. She wants to know if you’ll sit with Sophia until I get back.”

 

“Sure,” Daryl sighed. He wouldn’t be getting intimate with his boyfriend tonight. If it was for Carol, he could wait. What was wrong with her? Another U.T.I.? “Let me get some clothes on.”

 

“Is she alright?” Paul became concerned. Did they need to call an ambulance? Their night wasn’t going to happen. Daryl had disappeared into the room to come back out wearing a t-shirt and shorts. “Do you want me to go ahead and head out?”

 

“No,” he’d just got there. Daryl didn’t want him to go. They wouldn’t be able to do anything naughty, but Paul was here. “She’s already in bed for the night. We’ll sit on the couch and watch something while we wait for them to come back.”

 

“Okay,” if they didn’t mind him being here. Paul let his hand be grabbed and went with the two. They went out the back door, then across the lawn to another double-wide. It was larger than Daryl’s but not as new. There was a giant front porch that was screened in. A table was covered in discarded cards and beer bottles. The poker night? The front door was open, and Carol was sitting on the furniture waiting. 

 

“You okay?” Daryl asked, wanting to hear it from her. There was a layer of sweat covering her face and she was pale. Was it more than an infection this time? Should they call for someone to get her instead of letting Merle drive her?

 

“I’ll be okay,” It was just some pain that wouldn’t go away. She didn’t want to wait until morning. Her stomach had already turned on her and she didn’t want to risk it being something serious. “Thank you for staying with Sophia. If we aren’t back by morning, can you take her to school?”

 

“Yeah, I got her. Go on,” Daryl didn’t want her sitting there in pain. He could take care of Sophia, “We got her. Just make sure Merle calls my phone so I know what is going on. Sophia is going to want to know when she wakes up.”

 

“I will,” Carol was thankful for him. None of Ed’s family would go out of their way to help. She had a sweet brother in law. Her husband grabbed her pocketbook from the floor and held out a hand to help her up. “Thank you, pookie. We’ll try to be back soon.”

 

“No, we won’t. She isn’t coming back until they figure out what is wrong. I’ll call you as soon as I know something.” Merle didn’t want to hear it. She was stubborn, and she had a fever. “Daryl can take care of both princesses, let’s get you in the truck.”

 

He was a princess? Paul cocked his head, appalled and shocked. The gruff prick had a gentle side when it came to his wife, who knew. What an ass though, he wasn’t a princess. The engine cranked up outside, “Are you sure this is okay?”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Did he have to get up? Paul snuggled deeper into the solid chest, unwilling to move. He was too comfortable, and he didn’t want to relocate from his current bed. Daryl made an awesome pillow and he didn’t remember falling asleep. He did recall being pulled down to sit on the couch and to lay halfway across Daryl’s torso. They had cuddled while watching some horrible horror movie that had been playing. He had been lulled to sleep with the soft chuckles from his would-be lover. It hadn’t been a B rated flick, more like a D rated. The actress had overstressed her lines, the overlarge boobs had gotten her the part. The storyline had made absolutely no sense to him either. Still, Daryl had found the bad acting and kill shots amusing. The television was still going, it was still dark out. How long had he been sleeping?

 

“How ya feeling?” Daryl groggily got the sleep from his eyes. She looked okay, and they hadn’t bothered to call. The phone read after three in the morning and they had both fallen asleep while watching a movie. Paul had dozed off first, he had closed his eyes after taking some time to think about what he was holding onto. 

 

“I’m okay, just a really bad bladder infection. I got a few shots and prescriptions to pick up in the morning. Do you want to continue sleeping there or head back to your place?” Carol didn’t want to wake them, but Daryl would end up with a sore back if he stayed there for too long. She was sure they’d rather spend the rest of the night in a bed. 

 

“We’ll head back to my place. Glad you’re alright,” Daryl gave her a smile. She gave him a quick kiss to the forehead before nodding and walking away. He needed to get Paul up so they could head back to his place. That or carry him to trailer. “Hey, you awake?”

 

“Umm, no.” Paul didn’t want to get up. He blinked hearing the door close. Could they leave? Did he have enough time to head back to Daryl’s to spend time alone with his boyfriend? “What time is it? Is she okay?”

 

“Yeah, they are going to bed. It is after three, lets head back to my place. My bed is a lot more comfortable than this couch.” His spine was already starting to hurt. Daryl ran a palm over the arm, he wanted to stretch out. 

 

“I’m up.” Kind of. Paul stood and stretched to get the kinks out. The television was turned off, leaving just the socket light as a source. His bladder was screaming too. Daryl got a hold on his wrist to direct them out of the room. There was a chill in the air as they exited into the night. “I need to visit your bathroom.”

 

“Okay,” Back inside, Daryl figured they would just climb in bed and go back to sleep. He locked up behind them, Paul went straight for the bathroom. The lamp was turned on instead of the overhead light. Wanting to be comfortable, he pulled off the clothes. Climbing under the covers, he leaned back on the pillows, and closed his eyes. 

 

Paul stepped out into the room. Walking around was waking him up. Was Daryl going back to sleep? After working the previous day, his boyfriend had to be tired. To mess with him would be selfish and he was content with reclining next to him. “I didn’t exactly bring anything to sleep in.”

 

“Then take everything off,” like he had done. Daryl cracked an eye, to see what Paul would do. The shirt was pulled off and tossed, then the pants. Sleep was forgotten. The cover was pulled aside so he could be joined. 

 

There would be no turning back. Paul knew it. He was climbing in bed naked with Daryl and something was going to happen. He slid underneath the covers, getting as close as he could. An arm was draped across the waist and his head went to the chest. Should he try to go back to sleep? Or would Daryl let him touch?

 

“You should probably get some more sleep, don’t you have class in the morning?” Daryl didn’t want to keep him up because he was starting to get up. He was happy just holding onto him until morning. The mouth placed a kiss on his chest, then trailed up to his chin. A chaste one was given, “I don’t wanna keep you up.”

 

“I’ll skip,” it was just one class. Paul wanted a decent kiss. He’d arrived hours ago and still hadn’t received one, so he took it. He leaned up and over enough to capture the mouth. The considerate gesture of giving him an out was appreciated but unneeded. Daryl shifted, turning to his side to put them facing each other. 

 

His ability to resist was almost gone. Gone, there was no way he was going to try to convince Paul that they should wait longer. The hand was trailing a path down his stomach. Such soft hands, the fingertips coming in contact with the mushroomed head. The kiss continued, he took care of the sweet mouth and the hand started to take care of the throbbing erection. The touch was more explorative than sensual. “Paul.”

 

It was big. More than twice the size of his ex. And freakishly hard. A steel rod was in his hand, made up of flesh and blood. The phallus had to be over two inches in girth, thick and long. Paul had watched enough porn to know that it was possible to take something of the size. He’d seen men take this much and more. Of course, the men in the flicks didn’t seem to be faking the screams or the looks as the extra-large cocks pounded into their backdoor. What would it feel like to have it going deep inside his own? Would he like it? As he stroked it, he realized he didn’t want to fuck Daryl. He wanted the man to take him. But what did his boyfriend like? They had never gotten down to discussing specifics and it hadn’t been hinted at. The hand groping his ass could mean anything. 

 

That felt nice, Daryl could get used to being touched. The slow ministration wouldn’t be enough to get him off. Finally, he got his hands on the smooth backside. The cheek filled his palm, lush and firm. He lapped at the tongue greedily, inserting the need he felt into the kiss. He wanted to put Paul on his stomach and fuck him into the mattress. To shove every inch of his cock deep inside the, “Dammit. I can’t fucking believe this.”

 

“W…w..what?” Paul was taken back by the outburst. What was wrong? Had he done something wrong? Had he pushed things? He had thought this was what Daryl wanted. Had the suggestion to go to sleep been a polite way of turning him down? Should he apologize? “What did I..”

 

“Oh, not you.” Daryl regretted it seeing the upset. Not him. He wasn’t upset because of him. He pulled the face back towards him to give a reassuring kiss on the mouth. Nothing was wrong, except they couldn’t do anything. Somehow he doubted that Paul carried around any spare condoms that would fit him. There was still plenty of lube left in his drawer, but he had used the last of his condoms with his last fling. He hadn’t bothered to go fetch any more. The idea had crossed his mind, but he had thought he had time. “Sorry, I just realized that I don’t have anything. I’ve been meaning to buy something, I haven’t gotten around to it. I wasn’t expecting things to happen yet.”

 

So, that meant Daryl didn’t have any protection. Neither did he, now that he thought about it. His ex had always carried the condoms since Spencer had been the one always to top. Well, shit. He wanted to continue though. Another light stroke was applied to the cock. He could always finish Daryl off this way. If Daryl didn’t want to go all the way without protection, there was still things they could do. Like listen to the soft moans, and bring up what the need of condoms meant. “Hmm, does that mean you plan on using this on me?”

 

“Yes,” if Paul was a swapper then fine. He was definitely going to use it on him. Daryl couldn’t wait to do it. What did the inside of Paul feel like? Hell yes, he wanted to lube up his cock and thrust deep until he bottomed out. Tonight or another night, he was going to give the beautiful male the pleasure of his cock. 

 

“Yes?” The single word made his world spin. Paul wanted it, which was odd. Not really caring for the act before, he suddenly wanted Daryl to possess him. He wanted the man to take him, to insert every inch of the hardness deep in his ass. Nothing romantic or sweet, he wanted to be fucked. Now! He wanted it, right where the fingers were exploring. Hearing the mouth suddenly spit on the fingers then they were back, he lifted his knee, scooting so close their groins were almost touching. 

 

His finger found the hidden opening that was closed. The gasp didn’t stop him, he wiggled the digit as far as it would go. It was worse than he thought, the ass was hot and sinfully tight. The low groans accompanied each time he moved it slightly. Pushing two in had Paul trying to tear his own cock off. He pushed the hand off of him and turned to find what he wanted. The bottle was taken from the top drawer and he crawled over the lean form. He would do this his way. Even if he couldn’t fuck him, he would leave an impression. 

 

Paul wasn’t sure what to expect when he was put on his back. With the lamp on, he could see everything. Both knees were pried apart, opening his legs wide. Was he about to get sucked off? Daryl lowered himself between the parted thighs, placing a kiss on the hard shaft. The light caresses didn’t remain, they were leading down. A few were put on the twin sacs, then a hand was lifting them. The other was pushing his leg outwards, “Daryl.”

 

“Shhh…” He just wanted him to enjoy it. Daryl kept kissing, next to the crack. A hand threaded through his hair, he wasn’t sure if Paul was trying to hurry things up or pull him away. He went with the speeding things up. The cheeks were pried apart to expose the pink ring. 

 

He couldn’t mean to. Paul started to feel uncomfortable having the mouth so close to his ass. Daryl didn’t seem to mind being there and the open-mouthed kiss was dangerously close. This wasn’t something he had thought to ever try. A blowjob, yes, but never to have his asshole rimmed. Spencer had called it a disgusting act. Especially when doing that, having the tongue dart out to glide across the corded muscle. He couldn’t prevent the uncertain gasp, it was different. The face was buried in his crack and the tongue was licking him. Roaming in circles, wetting his sphincter. Around and around, until the tip started to take tiny stabs where it pinched. 

 

“Daryl,” Paul closed his eyes and whimpered. It felt so odd, but nice. He could hear what resembled soft pants from his boyfriend as his ass was eaten. Both thighs opened further, and he realized his hand was now there to keep it from ending. He almost came when it wiggled through the ring to try going in. Opening his eyes to look was damning, he felt so needy. Daryl was rocking his hips, dry humping the air. The tongue stopped and something sturdier pressed against him. It was a finger that made it open, sinking deep. Sliding in and out, fucking him gently. A second was added, stretching him more. 

 

He liked it. Paul cried out at the sudden and unexpected bolt of pleasure that came out of nowhere. He was sure it was a fluke, but Daryl did it again. Hitting it, making him hot and delirious. By the time a third was added, opening his ass wider, he was burning up with need. He wanted more than the fingers, he wanted the hard cock to fill him. “Uh, Daryl, please. I want you inside me. Oh god, please. Please, put your cock in me.”

 

He couldn’t deny him. Daryl knew what cum had already spilled wouldn’t be enough to properly lube him. The large dab was too much but he was impatient. He lathered himself up, getting it nice and slick. He was so hot for him and the begging was the sexiest thing he’d ever heard. He prayed Paul was ready for it, because he wouldn’t be able to stop. Simple missionary would probably be best, but he didn’t want to. He reached for two of the pillows and placed them underneath the ass. 

 

Yes, Paul settled on the pillows, letting himself be positioned the way Daryl wanted. As long as the man gave him what he needed. He assisted by spreading his thighs and pulling his knees up. The rough hands were on his bottom, placing the tip at the entrance. He didn’t have to ask for it again, the hands held his ass open and in place. The tip breached him, breaking through the ring. It stung, and was nothing like accepting his last. He cried out, his ass was on fire. 

 

Daryl heard it, but it had the opposite effect that it probably should have. It thrilled him, turned him on, hearing that cry of pain. He could feel why Paul was making the noise. The hole was incredibly tight, unwilling to easily open for the intrusion. Being rock hard and being slathered with excess lube, he continued to sink deep. The scream bounced off the walls and he pulled out slightly to drive back in to make sure Paul was being loud for the right reasons. The untouched cock let go, and he had to apologize now. “Sorry, but you’re just going to have to scream.”

 

He did. Paul arched his back and cared little that the creamy substance landed all over his stomach and chest. The orgasm was rocking him, sending tiny sparks of pleasure through his bottom half. That wasn’t what had him screaming, it was the hardness stretching and hitting that spot while he orgasmed that did it. The burn was still present, dull in comparison to the pleasure that was riding him. The cock felt amazing, painfully opening his hole and stimulating the walls. His ass was greedily swallowing the length, being made to take it with each vicious thrust. Paul had never been one for making a lot of noise or blabbering during sex. As the pace began to slow, he almost panicked. “Don’t stop. It feels so good, yes, OH Daryl.”

 

Too good, he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to last. Daryl had to slow down, he wasn’t ready to get off. The heat was torturous, and he loved it. Merle had been right, Paul was tighter than the two virgins he had broken in. If he hadn’t heard it from Paul’s mouth, he wouldn’t think anyone had ever taken the time to stretch and fill him. The way his new lover was responding stroked his ego. The look on the beautiful face was one of awe and pleasure. When he angled on purpose to hit the spot directly Paul seemed shocked and tried to squirm away from the abuse. “No, take it. I want you to take it.”

 

He couldn’t. Paul clenched the sheets, his knuckles going white. It was being done on   
purpose, Daryl was aiming for it. The fat cock was striking him with the intent to drive him insane. The shaking couldn’t be controlled, and he took it. The steady, delicious way only half of the cock was making his body ache. He was going to cum again, it was building and burning. “More, More, dammit, all of it. Make me yours.”

 

Daryl drove in, getting almost all of it inside in a single thrust. Paul had about a second to recover, he did it again. The next put him balls deep in the heat. He gave the spongy walls a teasing grind and then he gave Paul what he was begging for. He let loose, pounding as fast and hard as he could without taking too much out. It was what he wanted as well, to make an impression. “I’m gonna cum. Fuck, you feel so damn good.”

 

He wanted to feel it. Paul let the orgasm take him, crying out to his lover as the waves broke. The heat spiking, the pleasure felt beyond good. The cock was toying with his spot as he rode it out, making it that much better. The noise was close to his own and Daryl finally called out his name. The pulsing thumped against his clenching walls, “yes, cum inside me.”

 

He was and without any form of protection. Daryl knew it was past the point of worrying about the risks. It was being able to feel the muscles clamping around him, milking his cock. There was nothing whatsoever to cut the feeling and it was the best thing he had ever felt. The ass was pulling the cum from him, draining his balls. Paul’s ass was greedily swallowing his load, drawing it out. 

 

“Come here,” Paul wanted him close. He wasn’t the only one unsteady and Daryl came to lay down beside him. Cuddling. It was his turn to be used as a pillow, “You okay?”

 

“Heh,” Shouldn’t he be the one asking that question? Daryl chuckled at the concern, he would survive. His heart was pounding, his limbs resembled cooked noodles and he felt completely spent. “Fucking great.”

 

“Is that a good thing?” Paul petted the hair. Had Daryl enjoyed it as much as he had? That had been something of graphic dreams. Daryl had been the one doing the work and had done the pleasing. “I almost feel like I should apologize.”

 

“What for?” Why the hell would Paul need to apologize? For tempting him? For giving him permission to do what he wanted? He had known what he was doing. What he had been hoping for. He’d worked him enough to make him not care about the lack of protection. 

 

Because he hadn’t done much. Someone as experienced as Daryl was probably used to certain standards. “For not doing much. I kind of let you do everything. Can’t have been that good for you since I didn’t do much.”

 

“Heh, if you had I would have probably hurt you. I was holding you still for a reason,” Daryl hadn’t wanted him to move. He had wanted to take care of them. “You’re gonna have to be used to it before you start working with me. Besides, it is one of my kinks. You’re going to be held down a lot and unable to move while I fuck you. I get off on it.”

 

Good to know. Paul had to admit he had enjoyed it. Being taken that way, it had made him feel like he was being claimed. A lot better than being ordered about so he could focus on pleasing the one he was with. To have a lover that wanted to please him, he could see himself wanting to do it often. 

 

“So, was she right?” Daryl fought the urge to fall asleep. Since things had started to heat up between them, he had wondered about it. Maggie had implied that the ex couldn’t get Paul off. Which he didn’t get, unless she was just being nasty for no reason. It wasn’t that hard to get someone off. And from what he had just experienced, Paul was very receptive to being on bottom and easy to please. His lover was responsive to taking it in the ass and seemed to like it. “Your friend said something about me being able to give you an orgasm. I’ve been meaning to ask you about that. Why did she make it sound like an insult?”

 

“Not towards you obviously.” Paul felt like a bitch wanting to respond. “I don’t want to sound like I’m talking bad about someone by answering. Maggie and I share a lot, even complaints. Up until tonight, I wasn’t sure if I actually enjoyed being on bottom. I mean the few times I was on top were okay. But I didn’t care too much for that part of the sex. I let him do it, but I didn’t find it enjoyable.”

 

“Seriously?” Daryl found that hard to believe. “What the hell was his problem then? You can’t tell me it was you. I’m not trying to embarrass you, but you’re the perfect bottom. You enjoyed it, even the pain. You were moaning and getting off on being fucked, even when I wasn’t hitting your spot. You get off on having a cock inside you.”

 

“Maybe it’s just your cock because I didn’t really care for his.” That kind of made him sound like a needy whore. Did he get off on the idea of being fucked by a cock? He wasn’t sure. Paul knew he liked the idea of having Daryl’s. If that made him a bottom, then he was okay with that. “I’m going to guess that you prefer to be on top.”

 

“I do,” he loved it. Daryl didn’t want to be a brute though. He didn’t see Paul as being any lesser in the relationship. “I don’t mind swapping though. That is if you ever decide you want to.”

 

“I’ll let you know,” he had no problems being Daryl’s bottom. The man was amazing in many ways. He was a bit worried though, now that they had slept together, what would happen. “What happens now?”

 

“We get some sleep. If you decide not to attend class, I’ll take you out to get brunch.” Daryl could feel his stomach pinching with hunger already. “Then later we will decide on our plans for the weekend. I’m on call but as long we don’t go out of town.”

 

“I thought you were on call last weekend.” Paul wasn’t sure how he worked the long hours. Daryl had a lot of pride and for that reason, he didn’t immediately suggest to be the one to pay for brunch. 

 

“I was, but I had to swap. I’m taking it this weekend and next weekend, so I don’t have to the weekend after. The Grove is coming up and I already put in my time off for it. I was originally on call, this way the two I’m covering for this weekend and next will have to take it.” Daryl didn’t want to have to worry about work. He had nine days off, he had plans that didn’t include rushing back. 

 

Right, that getaway. It saddened him. Paul didn’t want to bitch about it. The plans had been made long before they had started to date. “What am I going to do while you are out roughing it in the woods and having fun?”

.  
.  
.

Next chapter: Paul tags along.... and realizes what it means to be with Daryl. Hit the comment button and say something, you can do it.


	6. Time Away

A/N: Next chapter. If you take the time to read I am asking for opinions on a new fic I am starting. It is going to be a 3-way crossover. It will be Supernatural, Criminal Minds, and The Walking Dead. Semi AU since it will be a crossover. I got the main idea for it and will be posting the first chatper in the next few days. What I wish to know is ideas on the pairings: For the seme/top positions I will have Daryl Dixon, Sam and Dean Winchester. For the uke/bottom positions there will be Spencer Reid, Jack Kline and Paul (Jesus) Rovia. I do like Jesus/Daryl naturally and already have a Spencer/Sam. I have thought of doing a Sam/Jack as well. Shout and let me know what pairings would be good if you would. Thnx. 

 

Warnings: Sexual Content

 

Chapter Six

 

.  
.  
.

 

“Wipe your chin, dear.” Carol handed over the blanket, trying to draw his attention back to what they were supposed to be doing. She liked to sit and watch as well, but she preferred to be sitting down while doing it. The weather was perfect for the outdoor activities and she could use a breather before she assisted the rest of the women in preparing their first dinner of the weekend. 

 

“Sorry,” Paul took the two ends of the blanket. He was ready to relax as well. He still couldn’t believe that he was here. The reservations were from Friday until Tuesday, which meant he had to miss a few classes. None of his professors had questioned or complained when he informed them that he would be going out of town for the weekend, so he wouldn’t be returning to class until Wednesday. His assignments had been given and he had promised to have them finished before returning to class next week. 

 

He had immediately driven home after class yesterday and packed up for the trip, then had Maggie drive him over to Daryl’s place. His bag had been taken and he had asked Carol what he was supposed to do. All food, supplies, and necessities had already been packed and placed in a pickup truck and taken to wherever they were going. They had sat and gossiped until the guys got home. Daryl had jumped in the shower, then they had hastily met up with the others. Right after nightfall, the group had climbed on their bikes. He had also climbed on the back of Daryl’s ride and had held on as they traveled throughout the night. 

 

They had arrived here right after three in the evening. Here being a single cabin in the middle of a grove. He had helped unpack the supplies from the two pickup trucks. There had been over twenty coolers, dozens of shopping bags of food, and then a third truck had pulled up, nothing but cases in the bed. From beer, wine, booze, all flavors of soft drinks, and water. The entire cabin was filled with nothing but food and supplies. While he had helped to organize the supplies, Daryl had helped the ‘men’ put up the tents. Each couple had their own tent, which was put up somewhere in the acre of land. 

 

They weren’t the only ones that were placing down something to sit on. The three grills were a few yards away, waiting to be used. He and Carol were to assist in carrying and delivering the trays. His phone read after five already, which was why the men had taken the chance to have a bit of fun before turning in. They were to also help when it was time to bring the tables out and the chairs. His count was twenty-eight people, fourteen couples had turned out for the affair. “I got to ask, do they really need all that food?”

 

“Oh yeah, before it is over someone will be running down to the local market for a few things, mark my word.” Carol had been to two of these things so far and it never failed. Her husband was right at home with the group, they were a wild bunch. Yet, they were loyal, and this was a family to them. Paul would get used to it. “Just wait until it is time to eat, it’ll scare you.”

 

“Can’t wait,” if they were anything like his own boyfriend, then that would explain the excess food. Paul had seen Daryl put away some food. Now that they were here, he was a bit anxious on how to proceed. Seeing as Daryl had brought him along for the weekend, a couple’s retreat, everyone had to realize that they were a couple. That being the case, none were treating them any different. The women were being friendly and speaking to him, as if they were really interested in getting to know him. 

 

“Ouch, that is going to have him sore.” Carol winced seeing Merle hit the ground and take a tumble. They could get rough at times, she was glad Paul hadn’t decided to join them. She much preferred he hang with her whenever the boys decided to play around. “No sex for me tonight.”

 

“I’d say,” Paul saw the pained expression as the older brother got to his feet. They were helping him up and he was shrugging it off like he hadn’t just got barreled over by a bunch of huge men. Football had never been the game for him. He was enjoying the show though. “Um, may I ask you something?”

 

“Sure, you can ask me anything.” Carol wanted him to be comfortable. She had been happy to learn that Daryl had convinced him to come along on the trip. If not, then Daryl would have attended alone, again. Everyone was glad that Daryl felt comfortable enough to finally bring his significant other around. 

 

“I’m assuming that everyone is aware that I am here as Daryl’s boyfriend.” He waited for the affirmative nod. “I’m good with that and I assume so is he since he brought me along. However, I’m not sure if there are any boundaries that I should or shouldn’t cross when it comes to how I act around him.”

 

“Oh, sweetheart, you are worried about being able to openly show him affection.” Carol thought it was sweet. “Don’t you worry about that. You’ll soon see that no one here is the least bit offended over a bit of affection. You’ll see plenty of groping, ass slapping, and hear plenty of noise at odd times. Most of these people have families and this is their one time of the year when it is just them, no worries and they are free to act younger than they are. So feel free to love on him as much as you normally would. No one here will mind at all. Actually if you didn’t show him some attention, many would think something is wrong. Daryl is family and he is free to be with whomever he wants without fear of being judged by anyone. You just relax and enjoy your time together.”

 

“Thanks,” that was reassuring. Daryl had been pulled away as soon as they had arrived, so he hadn’t been sure how to treat him now that they were here. Paul looked around to see that they were being waved to. They stood, unable to watch the rest of the game. Too soon, they were busy bringing out platters of meat to be placed on the grill. 

 

Three of the eight-foot tables were unfolded and set out. Chairs were pulled out and unfolded to be placed around. Two more tables were placed right next to each other and a table cloth was put over. Paul was amazed seeing the mass amount of food being placed down. The women that had been inside had been busy. As soon as he was finished with one task, he was off to do something else to help in setting up the meal. By the time all of it was done, a damn banquet was ready to be eaten. 

 

“Told you, I’ll suck my old man’s toes if there is much left by the time they are done.” Carol heard the whistle to announce that dinner was ready, and the herd was coming. “Better stand back, or lose a few toes.”

 

“Right,” Paul moved out of the way, standing off to the side with her. Most of the men went right to the table, grabbing a plate, some men grabbed two. Then started piling what they wanted on. He turned hearing Merle’s groan of pain. 

 

“Oh, I’m going to need your special touch today, Babe. I think I pulled something.” Merle went to his wife to complain about the treatment. He was getting too old, he would have to start staying on the porch. 

 

“Come here,” she would tend to him for a few moments. 

 

“Told you, you’re too old.” Daryl gave his brother shit knowing he wasn’t seriously injured. He was tired and hungry, but he had played because it would have been rude not to. Now that the others were more concerned about their stomachs, he was free to spend a few moments with his boyfriend. He was glad to see that he seemed to be okay since he had been forced to abandon him as soon as they arrived. “You okay?”

 

“Great,” a lot better now. Paul didn’t move. Despite Carol’s reassurance, he wanted Daryl to be the one to dictate how they would act around their friends. A sweaty and dirty arm was thrown around his shoulders and he was pulled against an equally filthy chest. The kiss he was given was light but held a lot of promise. “Shouldn’t you get something to eat. You have to be hungry.”

 

“I will, sit with me though.” Daryl didn’t mind sitting with the others, but this was Paul’s first time here, so he wanted to spend most of the time with him. He wanted to do more than kiss him but that could wait. 

 

“Save me a seat,” Paul returned the kiss. Carol had been honest, no one looked the least bit offended by their behavior. A few of the men were pointing and grinning, something was said to Daryl as he went up to the table to make his face turn red. Merle laughed, so it couldn’t have been something offensive. Whatever Daryl’s return comment was, made the few men that were close enough to hear burst out in cheers. 

 

“As soon as they are done we will grab us something.” Carol would wait until it was safe to get something to eat. “In case you’re wondering, most of the men will use the public showers that I showed you earlier when they are done eating. However, there is a private bathroom. It is probably best if you use that one.”

 

That would be good. Paul wasn’t sure if he felt comfortable showering in front of a bunch of men he didn’t know. Daryl might be okay with it, but he wasn’t. And while he could hang out with the women most of the time, he couldn’t shower with them. “Okay.”

 

“If I know my pookie, he isn’t going to want you showering in front of other men. Or for you to see a bunch of other men nude. He’s a lot like his brother, so I’m sure he can be just as nasty when he is jealous.” Carol didn’t want a scene if one of the other men happened to get curious enough to check out the pretty male. All of them had already seen Daryl nude, but he was just as manly as the rest of them. Paul was in a different category when it came to looks. “Let’s get us a plate before they go up for seconds.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

“Are you warm enough?” Daryl felt the shiver as soon as the body pressed against him. The temperature had begun to drop as soon as night had fallen. As predicted, the moment the showers had finished, almost everyone had retired to their tents for the night. After the long ride up and the game, everyone was exhausted. He had waited around since Paul had insisted on helping clean up before taking a private shower. So he had helped to put the chairs and tables back inside. With everyone it had only taken a few minutes. 

 

“Getting there,” Paul was starting to regret the decision to strip down before climbing underneath the blankets. They were laying inside two sleeping bags zipped together, but there was an extra blanket nearby that could be used. At least he wasn’t the only one that had the idea of wanting to sleep without anything on. He was hoping that the fact that Daryl had erected their tents some distance from the others meant they would need the extra privacy for a reason. They hadn’t gotten the chance to be intimate again since their one night together. Daryl had been called into work over the weekend and had been too tired for company. The three times they had gotten together, they had dinner, and he had gone home without anything happening between them. It was nice to know that their relationship wasn’t based just on sex. “Tired?”

 

“Kind of,” he was tired, but he was also very aware of the fact that he had someone lying next to him without a stitch of clothing on. Daryl knew he could fall asleep if he were to close his eyes, he wasn’t ready, not yet. It had been almost two weeks since the last and first time. “I’m not ready to sleep yet.”

 

“Good,” Paul grinned in the dark. He prayed it wouldn’t get too hot underneath the cover. He crawled beneath, sliding along the naked torso. He knew what he wanted to do. Which was to get Daryl interested in getting a little physical by showing a little attention to what he wanted. His hand came in contact with an already erect cock. They hadn’t done anything yet except climb in bed. “Hmm, what has you excited?”

 

“You. What do you expect when you climb in bed with me without anything on?” Daryl didn’t need to point out that a fully clothed Paul would have the same effect. He found himself getting hard whenever the lush mouth would do something as simple as smile at him. Seeing the mouth made him think of kissing, then his mind went elsewhere. This was something he had imagined as well. The lips wrapped around the tip, getting it wet and slick. He couldn’t see, but he could feel what was being done. 

 

His gag reflex sucked it seemed. Paul almost gagged on it. It was impossible to deepthroat it without feeling like he was being choked. What he couldn’t get in his mouth, was massaged with his hand. The noises drove him on, making him want to try, but it was pointless. The mood would be completely killed if he were to vomit. He paid special attention to the slit, running his tongue over it. 

 

“Dammit, stop.” Daryl didn’t want to get off. It felt too nice, this wasn’t what he wanted. “Stop before you make me cum. Inside, I want to be inside you. Fuck, please.”

 

Whatever he wanted. Paul gave the cock one last suckle to make sure it was completely coated with enough saliva. He was sure Daryl had lube somewhere in the bags, he didn’t want to stop to search for it. He had lathered the length with enough spit to aid in the entry. He climbed back up and straddled the waist. The rough hands were groping and running over his back, going for his bottom. He knew what was about to be done and stopped it, “No, I’ll do it.”

 

Okay. Daryl wouldn’t insist on being the one to prepare him. If Paul wanted to do it then he didn’t mind, as long as it was done soon. He hissed when the hand was on him again, then he was placed against the opening. What was he doing? Daryl tried once more to reach back and help prep Paul to take him. Before he could, he was being pushed through. The cry of pain filled the tent. “Dammit.”

 

Was that because it felt good or was he being yelled at? Probably a mix of both. Paul reassured him with a kiss, drawing the attention away the fact that he hadn’t bothered to stretch himself out first. He understood why Daryl hadn’t wanted him to continue sucking him off. After the long day, one orgasm was going to put his boyfriend asleep. There would be no way to stay awake once it happened. Daryl wanted to finish this way and not in his mouth because there would be no second time tonight. 

 

“Wait, Paul.” Daryl didn’t want him to continue yet. He reached out with a hand to find his bag. He knew exactly where the bottle was, had made sure it would be easy to find. It only took a moment to get it out and hand it over. “Use it, please.”

 

“Alright,” Paul withdrew enough to add some of the oil along the length. It did help, it made sliding down easier to accomplish. He released his own pleased moan as he took it deep, and sat down on the lap. It felt just as good as it had their first night together. The stretching demanding that he focus on that and nothing else. Sliding up managed to give him what he wanted, the slightest pressure to double the pleasure. Other angles would have guaranteed to give him more, but he was happy to be in control. He put both hands on the chest for leverage and began to ride.

 

Much better, Daryl was content knowing that now he wouldn’t cause unnecessary pain. He would lecture on the benefits of prepping later. They weren’t that active. Paul was nowhere near accustomed to his size yet. The loud screams were testament to just how unused to it his lover was. Another minute of the noise and he would lose it. Acting like that did things to a man. Steadily up and down, Paul seemed to have completely forgotten about him and was taking his own pleasure. In the dim light, he could tell that the head was thrown back. “Slower.”

 

Did he have to? Paul did as requested, slowing the pace. Which meant Daryl was close. Coming down, he rotated his hips to grind and add more stimulation. It gave him what he needed despite the slow pace. The tension was building fast, having the hands pull him down for a kiss was his undoing. The tongue stabbed inside his mouth, “Ah yes, that feels so good. Oh god, you feel so fucking good inside me.” 

 

“Sorry,” Daryl couldn’t stop it. Not when the tightness began clenching and squeezing him uncontrollably. Paul was getting off, blowing the creamy substance all over his stomach. His cock released, bringing him to that same peak. The orgasm finished him, he knew he owed more than an apology. The time was sad, especially for him. The only reason he didn’t feel like a complete shit was that both of them had finished. 

 

“What for?” Paul held in the wince as the softening cock was removed. He crawled up to replace the bottle and to find a clean rag. It would take time for the mess inside to fully drain out of himself, but he could tend to the mess he had made. He got comfortable on his side next to him and started to wipe the stomach clean. 

 

“Not being able to last longer.” That hadn’t even made the ten-minute mark. Daryl took the rag to finish removing the evidence and tossed it aside. He couldn’t help it, not when they went so many days between. From work he had been too tired to take care of himself. 

 

“Does that mean I have to apologize as well?” Paul pointed out that he had started first. He didn’t want to apologize for it. Being able to get off that fast was a huge compliment. “I blame you.”

 

“And I blame you.” The laughter tickled his nipple. “What did you think about today? Sorry I didn’t get to spend much time with you. It is like that for the first two days. Tomorrow, it’ll be much of the same until it starts getting dark. As long as it doesn’t rain, they’ll set up a large bond fire. Also, someone will run into town tomorrow to do some shopping. They usually have an oyster roast and get drunk.”

 

“Okay, and I don’t mind. I enjoy just spending time with Carol. This is part of your life and I’m glad that you want to share it with me.” Paul wasn’t sure if he wanted to join in on the oyster roast, but he wouldn’t mind having a few beers. 

 

.  
.  
.

Next chapter: Paul gets a visit from Spencer.

 

Please comment for me, if you want to see more. Also, would love to hear your opinion about the couples. Thanx.


	7. Realizing Feelings

A/N: More or less a filler chapter, please comment for me. If nothing changes there is officially 11 chapters for the first half of this fic. And approximately ending around the 35 mark. So if you want them to keep coming you know what button to hit. Thanks!

 

Chapter Seven

.  
.  
.

 

Who was here? Paul sighed, placing the pencil down at the announcement that he had a visitor waiting downstairs for him. He really had no idea who would be stopping by the house to see him this early in the morning. His phone had gone off three times this morning, texts coming in from Daryl. His boyfriend had alerted him that he had made it to work safely and would call him during his lunch break. He had responded in kind and had gone back to sleep for another hour. It couldn’t be Daryl and Maggie was in class. No one else would have a reason to stop by and speak to him. 

 

A pair of jeans were slipped into and a sweater pulled over his head to appear decent. His parents were out of town for the weekend and neither had informed him that there would be a visitor. He forwent putting anything on his feet, he didn’t plan on staying downstairs long. He had a project due and he was behind on his classwork. Being with Daryl was putting a slight strain on his studies. A fact his father wasn’t happy with. His mother had been polite the one time he had invited his boyfriend over to meet his parents. His father hadn’t bothered to hide his disdain. He had lied and told Daryl that it was the fact that he was a male that his father didn’t like. A lie, because his father hadn’t minded the fact that he had been dating Spencer. What had brought his ex here? “Spencer?”

 

“Paul,” Spencer stood. He smiled, glad to see that Paul had come immediately down. “Hey, sorry I haven’t had the chance to stop by before now.”

 

And he wished he hadn’t bothered to do so now. Paul did take a moment to look him over, his ex looked well enough. Spencer had shown up wearing the usual designer suit, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I came by to see you,” Spencer thought that should be the obvious reason. It had been months and he had come by as soon as he had returned to town. “I would have come by sooner, but Mom had me in New York taking care of a few things. While I was out there I stopped by and saw my father.”

 

“How is he doing?” The only member of Spencer’s family he had ever liked. Paul asked to be polite, nothing more. The plan was to find out what the idiot wanted and then send him on his way without a fight. There was no one here to diffuse the situation if it came down to an argument. 

 

“Great, he is getting remarried which has Mom pissed. His firm is doing great and he has invited me to come back out for a few months.” Spencer had promised to think about it. If he did go back to New York for an extended time, he wanted to take Paul with him. “I told him I would think about it. He asked about you. I came back to ask if you would consider going with me?”

 

“What?” Come again? Paul was sure his ears were playing tricks on him. Go to New York with his ex? What the hell was his problem? He couldn’t believe that after months Spencer would think that he would consider it. “Are you serious?”

 

“Of course, I know you’ll like it. It is busy but there is always something to do.” It would give them a chance to work on their relationship. “I think getting away together is exactly what we need to work things out. We could take it slow at first.”

 

“NO!” Paul crossed his arms and put some distance between them by walking around the furniture. “Even if you’ve been gone for a few weeks, you know that we broke up. I got a boyfriend, I’ve had another boyfriend for the last five months. What makes you think you can come in here and I would happily jump at the chance to be with you again?”

 

“Because you love me.” Just as much as he loved him. Spencer had heard the rumors, his friends had informed him that his ex was lowering himself to hang around the dirty biker. That didn’t worry him, Paul was just acting out because he had hurt him. “We both know that whatever you have going with that guy isn’t going to last. You are just using him to get back at me. You know how much it pisses me off that you would let someone like that touch you. Aren’t we even now?”

 

“Even? You think I’m with Daryl to get even with you?” Paul would try to explain why he was with Daryl but it would be lost on Spencer. He was with his boyfriend for many reasons and one wasn’t because he wanted to get revenge. Daryl was sweet, kind, considerate, attentive, passionate, and most of all, Paul enjoyed being with him. They had more in common than he had with his ex. Add in that they were a lot more sexually compatible. He would stay with Daryl just for the sex if he had to choose between the two men. “You really think I’d date someone just to get even with you? There is no getting even, because you cheated on me, probably multiple times. I would have to be stupid enough to be with you again, then bring someone home and fuck them in our bed to attempt getting even with you. My relationship with Daryl has nothing to do with you.”

 

“Bullshit, you picked him because he is the reason we split. You got pissy when I pointed out that he was interested in you. I didn’t cheat, we split before I brought someone home. Since we weren’t together, I was free to do what I wanted. You can’t accuse me of being unfaithful. I didn’t fuck anyone while we were together.” Spencer didn’t feel guilty about it. “You shouldn’t have walked out on me, you don’t have the right to be angry about what I did. Say what you want, but you’re with that guy because you know I don’t like him. You are using him to hurt me.”

 

“That is your problem, you think everything is about you.” Paul didn’t lower his voice, why should he? He wasn’t the only one that was raising their voice. “True, we fought that night because of Daryl, but he has nothing to do with why I walked out on you. I walked out because you are an overbearing asshole that thinks only about himself and what you want.”

 

“You can’t expect me to believe that you are happy.” Spencer wasn’t buying it. There was no way someone like that could make Paul happy. “Fine, I was being an ass to you. I apologize and regret the way I handled things. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. Obviously this Daryl got what he wanted. He started a fight between us and used your bitterness to get you in bed.”

 

“Don’t you dare bring him into this. He didn’t start anything. Your jealousy started that fight and your lack of respect for our relationship is the reason you fucked someone else hours after it. If I meant anything to you, you would have been more concerned about working things out and not who you were going to fuck that night. You should have talked to me instead of finding comfort with some bitch.” Paul held out his hand, unwilling to let him come close enough to touch him. It wasn’t welcome, and he wasn’t interested in working things out. He was angry simply because Spencer was trying to blame everything on Daryl. His boyfriend hadn’t done anything, “All he did was not take your shit when you decided to badmouth him.” 

 

“I just apologized, what else do you want me to say?” Spencer was willing to beg for forgiveness if that is what it took. He hadn’t cared about the woman and he hadn’t bothered to see her again afterwards. 

 

“I don’t want you to say anything. I want you to leave.” Paul didn’t want to discuss it further, it was done. He no longer cared, he had moved on. “I have moved on. I’m with Daryl and for once, I am genuinely happy with someone. I don’t want you coming over to speak to me. I don’t want to see you. I am not interested in working things out with you. I don’t love you.”

 

“You can’t mean that.” They could work it out. Spencer wouldn’t accept that. Paul still loved him, he knew he did. “I still love you.”

 

“And I’m in love with my boyfriend.” There, he had said it. Paul didn’t take it back, saying it aloud, he knew it was true. He loved his boyfriend. He was happy with Daryl, he loved him. The words had never been spoken between them, but that didn’t make it any less true. “I love Daryl and no matter what you say my answer will remain no.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

What time was it? Daryl reached for the cellphone, it couldn’t be that late. He blinked seeing that it was already after one in the morning. Time had rushed by and soon they would have to go to sleep. “Fuck, it’s already after one.”

 

“Really?” Paul lazily plopped a leg over the groin to get comfortable. The current position was putting a kink in his shoulder. He turned more to partially lay on Daryl. They were both sweaty and it was mildly humid in the trailer. The rise in temperature could be their fault. He had arrived right after eight in the evening and they had taken time to eat a late dinner before climbing into bed together. “Too late for a shower?”

 

“How about we take one when we get up?” Daryl didn’t feel like moving. His lower back was killing him now that they were done. Three hours of fooling around after working a twelve hour shift, he was exhausted. 

 

“Sounds good, tired?” Paul felt for him. He would have been happy to cuddle and watch some television before falling asleep together. He hadn’t been the one to start it this time. 

 

“Very,” tired but happy. Daryl placed the phone back next to the smokes. He was too tired to even step outside long enough to enjoy one. The after-sex cigarette might have to wait. He had stopped imbibing while inside his own home months ago. Paul had never openly complained about the habit, but Carol had bitched at him about doing so in an enclosed space when there was a non-smoker inside. She was right, he shouldn’t smoke inside his home if Paul would be staying the night. He would risk his own health with the habit, but wouldn’t risk Paul’s. 

 

“Need me to move?” Paul didn’t want to, but Daryl usually stepped out long enough for a smoke before going to sleep. He was comfortable and after getting off three times, he wanted to sleep. “Wanna go outside for a few minutes?”

 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.” Daryl patted the leg before it was removed. He grabbed the pack of smokes from the surface. Without putting anything on, he slid out of bed and walked out of the room. On the way, he stopped to tap the thermostat. The air was on, it just sucked. “Coming out?”

 

“Yeah,” but unlike his boyfriend, he wasn’t stepping outside with his junk exposed. Paul quickly pulled on the boxers before following. What did it say when he wasn’t willing to let Daryl spend ten minutes without him? That he was too attached or getting downright clingy. As long as he didn’t get the vibe that Daryl wanted time alone. 

 

“Okay, it is probably cooler out here.” Daryl held the door open for him. He stepped out after him, going onto the back porch. He took a seat on the top step, leaving Paul to take the one below, and between his knees. 

 

“You’re going to get a splinter in your ass,” sitting on the bare wood without anything on. Paul chuckled at the grunt. Or worse, one in the balls. There was no way he would put his delicate behind on the hard wood. 

 

“Nah,” the finishing coat would keep it from splintering off. Daryl blew the smoke away, now that they weren’t busy doing other things, his mind went back to what they had discussed during dinner. Paul had seemed on edge and had admitted that the ex had stopped by this morning. It had been hard not to get angry at the news. No one liked to hear that an old lover was sniffing around. He had been hoping that the old boyfriend wouldn’t come back around. It had been months, so why now? “He’s going to come back around.”

 

“I know,” Paul was aware. Spencer hadn’t left happy and had warned him that he would be back. Convinced that soon enough Daryl would do something to fuck the relationship up and that he would immediately run back to him. “Are you worried?”

 

“Yeah, but I trust you. I just don’t trust him,” Daryl didn’t trust the asshole to be man enough to accept that he wasn’t wanted. He didn’t like it. Paul had been with the guy for years. While Paul lived with his parents or elsewhere, the ex was free to drop by whenever he pleased. “He’ll stop by again because he knows he can.”

 

“He knows he isn’t welcome,” Paul didn’t want him around. Daryl did have somewhat of a point, “but you’re right. My parents are friends with his mother and he thinks he is welcome due to that.”

 

“And I’m sure your father would prefer you with him over me.” Daryl had instantly disliked the father. The look had spoken volumes, the man didn’t want him with his son. He wasn’t good enough in the man’s eyes. 

 

“He would, but he isn’t the one that gets to make that decision, I am.” And he was sitting with the one he wanted. Paul closed his eyes and placed his head against the chest. A hand began to pet his hair, “You could just let me crash here, then we wouldn’t have to worry about him popping up.”

 

“Heh,” Daryl didn’t know what to say to that. Paul crashed at his place several times a week as it was. Always on the weekend and normally twice a week. They were already spending a lot of their free time together. If he were to crash here anymore, he may as well move in. Having Paul officially move in was a big step. One he wasn’t sure he was ready for. 

 

Was that a no? Paul didn’t verbally ask for confirmation. He had thrown the suggestion out there, if Daryl wanted to advance further then he would respond in kind. The silence said enough, Daryl wasn’t ready for it. It was a huge commitment. He knew he was ready to take things further. It would happen when they were both ready. 

 

Did he want it? Daryl flicked the ashes, finding yet another reason to fall for him. He hadn’t answered, not really, and Paul wasn’t throwing a fit. So much patience to deal with his bullshit, and that scared him. What if Paul were to move in? How long would it take before he did something stupid to ruin things? Living together was different than dating, you saw more of your partners bad qualities. What if he started showing things that would push Paul away? He’d never been in a serious relationship with anyone before, it was all new to him. He didn’t want to rush things and fuck it up. He still wasn’t sure exactly what Paul felt for him. When talk of feelings came up, it was never about anything serious. He had no idea if his boyfriend felt the same way. He loved him, and how much scared the piss out of him. “Ready for bed?”

 

.  
.  
.

Next chapter: A heart to heart with Maggie and another look into the relationship. Please hit the magic button.....


	8. An Uninvited Guest

A/N: Here is the next chapter of this. Took me a while, if you read and would like to see the next chapter, please comment for me. Two words is enough to let me know that it is liked. With work my time is limited, so if you want to see more, say so! 

 

Chapter Eight

 

.  
.  
.

 

“Sorry, that green is atrocious. It is ugly, I can’t be a good friend and let you put that in the décor. If you do, I’ll have to miss the wedding.” Paul received the kick under the table. As long as she changed her mind about the color, it was horrible. “Seriously, it looks like you smeared a used baby diaper on the paper.”

 

“Okay, we won’t go with the green.” Maggie rolled her eyes at the description, it did not look like baby poop. “What about the blue?”

 

“Better, but I like the rose.” Paul would choose it for his own if he were to ever get married. The diner was starting to get crowded, despite the lunch rush being over. His steak and eggs had been devoured over an hour ago. The waitress was only coming back occasionally to make sure they still had coffee in their pot. He reached over top off his cup and then Maggie’s. “What does Glenn think?”

 

“He thinks he wants to leave the planning to me.” She had begged her fiancé to give his input on the theme, it had been denied. It was all up to her to plan it. “Beth is coming home next week so I’ll get her opinion.”

 

“I’m sure she’ll agree with me, go with the rose. You’re a rose girl.” Paul stirred in the sugar. His cell went off, the picture coming up. “That way you’ll be able to select from a larger assortment of flowers.”

 

“Tell Daryl I said hi and that he is intruding on our time.” Maggie was tempted to snatch the phone away. This was their time together and she barely saw her best friend any more. She needed help planning her wedding. 

 

Right. More like she was intruding on the time he was supposed to be spending with his boyfriend. Paul did relay the greeting but that was all. He sent the message confirming that he was still having lunch with Maggie. When he had informed Daryl that he had agreed to spend the day with her, other plans had been made. His boyfriend had gone fishing with a bunch of other men. “You have me to yourself all day, don’t get jealous.”

 

“I am extremely green right now. You make me sick smiling like that. I love Glenn and I know I’ll be happy as his wife, but I don’t think I was ever that damn giddy.” She was waiting for him to bounce up and down in the seat. “You’re practically floating over someone you once told me you would never date.”

 

“That was before I saw the size of his cock,” Paul got her to hush about it. He could recall a time when Maggie had said she wouldn’t give Glenn another chance after his poor performance in bed. That had changed quickly.

 

“How big is it?” This she needed to know. What had him acting like a puppy? 

 

“None of your damn business!” He wasn’t telling her that. That was for him to know and not anyone else. Daryl’s cock belonged to him, so did any information pertaining to it. Why was she laughing? 

 

“You are so sad, yet so adorable when you’re jealous. You had no problem discussing Spencer’s size with me, but you don’t want me imagining Daryl’s pecker. Have you told him that he has you wrapped around his little finger? It must be good.”

 

“It is, and I’m still not sharing.” Paul took a sip of the lukewarm coffee. He wasn’t wrapped around anyone’s finger. Daryl knew that he was happy. 

 

“Have you told him that you love him yet?” Maggie could tell. Anyone that knew Paul would be able to tell just by the way he spoke about him. Glenn had mentioned the other day that it was time for her to accept that she would now have to share her best friend permanently with another. 

 

“No,” Paul didn’t deny it. He loved Daryl and he wasn’t ashamed of it. They were good together. “I came close a few times, but I don’t want to make him uncomfortable.”

 

“Why would that make him uncomfortable?” Maggie had to call him on it seeing the phone light up again. He wasn’t the only one acting that way. Daryl was sending more texts than receiving responses. After six months the two had to have some feelings for each other. Hearing that you were loved was nice. 

 

Why? Paul couldn’t explain it. “Because I know that this is his first serious relationship and I don’t want him to feel obligated to say or do anything. Things are great as they are. I don’t want to pressure him. I don’t need to say it, I try to show it.”

 

“I understand but sometimes it is nice to hear.” Maggie had been ecstatic to hear Glenn say those three words for the first time. To know that she had his heart, it had been reassuring. It was good to know that the one you cared about felt the same. 

 

“I know, and I will tell him when I feel that he is ready to hear it. We are taking it slow, and when I say it, I want him to be able to believe it.” Paul had his reasons, and none was because the feelings weren’t there. He loved him, that was good enough for now. He also didn’t want to say the words when there was little chance of it be reciprocated. It would hurt. “Let’s get back to the wedding.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

This wasn’t a good idea. Daryl fidgeted after turning the bike engine off, this was a horrible idea. The lights were on inside the house, which meant they had arrived early enough to catch the parents awake. Saying he didn’t want to have to confront them would be rude to his boyfriend, they were Paul’s parents, but he wasn’t sure if he felt up to looking at the disdain that would surely find him. It was too early to go home alone, and he did want to spend more time with him. Paul had asked him to come home with him tonight, he had agreed. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes,” what was the problem? Paul could tell that he didn’t really want to come inside. Was it the fact that it was his parent’s house or was it because there was a good chance one or both were still awake? “Don’t worry, it is most likely my mother. If she is up, we just have to say hello if we cross paths with her. If not, then we will head straight up to my room. We don’t have to socialize, it is late. Please.”

 

“Okay,” because it was damn near impossible to say no to him. Daryl pocketed his key and climbed off, to take the hand. As long as he didn’t have to socialize with anyone. The mother still seemed neutral about them, he could handle that. What he didn’t like was someone looking at him like he was a pile of shit that had escaped the toilet. Being alone with Paul afterwards would be worth it, it was just getting through it without losing his temper. 

 

Great, he had plans that couldn’t be carried out at Daryl’s place. He had it all set up in his room already. A strange vehicle was in the driveway, his mom most likely had company. It was no big deal. If Daryl was that uncomfortable, they could always go back to his place. “Just come inside, if at any point you really want to leave we will.”

 

“Lead the way.” As long as he got to spend the night with Paul, he would deal with the parents. Paul put up with his brother most of the time, it was only fair that he try to be sociable with his boyfriend’s parents. What he was curious about was what exactly was planned once they got to the room? 

 

That he would, Paul took them through the foyer. Talking could be heard in the distance, two females, one belonging to his mother. Being busy, she wouldn’t insist on them conversing. To make sure they weren’t disturbed or intercepted, he took Daryl up through the kitchen stairs. It worked, they made it to the third floor without being confronted. 

 

Daryl almost stalled inside the door. There was a package on the bed, wrapped in a pink ribbon. Where were they going? They forwent the bedroom to go inside the bath. He’d already seen how large it was, it had more space than his bedroom at home. The light was turned on, and he saw what his boyfriend had in mind. Candles were placed around the large tub. “Should I strip?”

 

“Please do,” Paul let go of the hand to walk over to the tub. He set the temperature and turned on the water. Bubbles were added to the water, releasing a pleasant smell. Tonight wasn’t for sex, it was to spend a relaxing evening together without the threat of having someone’s brother knocking on the door. As much as he liked Daryl’s family, it was hard to have much alone time that didn’t include them being in bed together. The bubbles began to form, “Want to make sure it isn’t too hot?”

 

“Yeah,” Daryl put his clothes neatly in a pile. The temperature was slightly hotter than he cared for, but he knew Paul preferred it hotter than he did. It would work, he held back the wince as his foot hit the water. He submerged himself in the water, it was now up to his waist. He took the installed waterproof pillow, taking the spot in back. It gave him the chance to watch the strip show. Paul was taking it all off, “You might want to bring something if you’re going to tease.”

 

How was he teasing? Paul hooked the seam of the boxers, pulling them down his hips. Okay, there was a damn good chance of sex happening. Or not. Who the hell would be knocking on his door? Not even his mother would bother him once he was safely inside his bedroom. The pounding was insistent, and he didn’t know what to think. Daryl was already relaxing in the tub, “Be right back. It has to be my mother.”

 

“Don’t take too long,” Daryl wanted company. If it was the mother, he would remain in the tub. He didn’t want to be the object of scrutiny once the woman realized that he was here as well and completely nude. 

 

“Don’t start without me,” Paul yanked the boxers back up to cover his goods. If she was knocking, it may be important. The bathroom door was open, so he could exit and reenter the room. Having his plans interrupted was annoying, he didn’t want to waste time. After the bath, he had something special waiting on the bed for them. A little gift for his boyfriend. It all came from a conversation he had overheard one night. Carol had been picking on Daryl about being kinky, and he had returned the jibe accusing the mother of only liking vanilla. Kinky sex, how kinky did Daryl like to get? 

 

The box contained cuffs, lube, cock rings, a whip, several toys, and two cosplay customs. The clerk had helped him select a few things for the play kit. Paul couldn’t wait to try out most of it. There was still one position they hadn’t found themselves in, yet. He wanted to tempt Daryl into taking him from behind. His over-protective lover chided him constantly about not being able to take it. He wasn’t that small of a person, even if he was little for a man. The gift would have to wait, the banging struck the door again before he could grab the knob. “This better be important.”

 

It wasn’t. Paul gawked at the one intruding upon his date. It wasn’t his mother. He was confused, he was sure he hadn’t seen the car in the driveway. What the hell was Spencer doing at his house this late in the evening? When had he arrived? The better question was, what the hell was his ex doing coming up to his room? “What the hell do you want? What are you doing here?”

 

“What do you think? Mom called earlier to let your parents know that we were coming.” Spencer had tagged along specifically for a chance to spend time with Paul. He hadn’t come to listen to their parents talk politics. He had grown tired of having to explain to Mr. Rovia why he wasn’t doing anything while his son ran around with trash. He had been saved by hearing the door shut, “Your parents sent me up to get you.”

 

His parents? They hadn’t told him anything, because if they had, he wouldn’t have come home. Paul wasn’t at all shocked that they had refrained from telling him, his father’s doing. His dad wanted him to patch things up with Spencer. Staying with Daryl wouldn’t get him anywhere, he needed a husband that was going somewhere. What really mattered was that his father was also the Monroe’s lawyer. His dad knew that it wasn’t the Senator that had the money, but the son. The woman had pull and a name, but she didn’t have any money. Neither parent had it, the inheritance had been left to Spencer by the grandparents. Being a momma’s boy, the idiot let his mother spend what she wanted. She spent thrice what she made, thanks to his ex. “As you can see I’m busy. You can tell them I said goodnight.”

 

Spencer could see that. The naked chest gave him ideas, thoughts of removing those boxers. He missed Paul, he didn’t want to return downstairs either. “Why don’t I come in? They will understand if we decide to remain in your room.”

 

Seriously? Paul tried to shove the door closed. It was caught with a foot, the wood bouncing back. How rude would he need to be? Did he have to make a point? “Go away, I have company. Go back downstairs, because you aren’t coming inside my room.”

 

“Company?” Spencer bristled at the implication. Paul had brought that thing home with him? He would dishonor his parents by bringing something like that into their home? The biker wasn’t where he could see him, that left one place. The two had been getting ready to bathe together. That or the thief was taking a shit. Very well, he would make sure there would be no confusion as to how things were going to proceed. “You would bring him here? You would bring him to your parent’s house knowing that they don’t want you with him?”

 

“What they want isn’t none of your damn business, and this is my room. Who I bring home to fuck isn’t anyone’s concern but mine.” Paul wouldn’t let ANYONE make Daryl feel unwelcome. This was his room and he would bring whoever he wanted home. They would have to get used to it because his boyfriend wasn’t going anywhere. 

 

“Does he realize we are engaged? That our parents are downstairs this very moment planning our wedding.” A small lie, Spencer had brought it up at dinner. He planned on marrying Paul and he wouldn’t lose to that piece of filth. Their parents backed him, they knew who the better man was. 

 

Like hell they were! Paul couldn’t say whether or not if it were true. His father would gladly make plans for him if it meant interfering in his choices. Still, marriage? It wasn’t going to happen with Spencer. What would have pissed him off, if they were together, was that he hadn’t been asked directly, but they weren’t together. He was not going to marry Spencer, “I don’t care. Will you please leave?”

 

“No, why should I? Worried that he is going to hear the truth? Worried that your little plaything is going to discover that he’s nothing but a toy you’re using?” What else could he be? Spencer knew Paul, and someone as sensitive and affectionate wouldn’t be happy with that kind of man. The sex couldn’t be good either, he didn’t see Dixon as the type to take the time to make sure his partner enjoyed it. No, Paul was best with him. 

 

“What the hell did you say?” Daryl spoke up hearing the boast. What was he? He took it in, the casual way the other male leaned against the door frame. The ex was comfortable in the home. Their parents were downstairs doing what? Engaged? 

 

“Disgusting, uncouth, and clearly you lack modesty.” Spencer scoffed at the nakedness. Was that meant to make him feel inadequate? That monstrosity was the only reason Paul was with him. Only someone that had been raised without manners would roam around without any clothes on. “You heard me. You are nothing but something to amuse himself with. We both know where you stand and there is no way Paul’s parents are going to let him get serious about someone raised in a trailer.”

 

“Say that to my face, you prick.” Raised in a trailer? It was an insult, to him and to his family. Daryl crossed the room, aiming to beat the shit out of the ex or fiancé. Whatever he was to Paul, the asshole was about to eat his own teeth. 

 

“Go!” Paul shoved him, to get Spencer out into the hall. The slap to the chest was done with enough force to get the larger male to stumble out and allow the door to slam shut. He turned the lock to make sure they weren’t disturbed again. Spencer could stand out there or leave, but he wasn’t coming back into the room. From the angry and pinched expression on Daryl’s face, enough damage had been done. “Sorry, I didn’t realize it would be him.”

 

“Didn’t you? Why the hell is he even here?” Daryl didn’t care that he didn’t have to right to demand to know what was happening in a home that wasn’t his own. This wasn’t his place, he wasn’t within his right to say who could be here. Still, the guy had come up to Paul’s room without any hesitation. “Why am I even here? Shouldn’t you be down there helping plan your wedding?”

 

“Daryl,” surely his boyfriend didn’t believe that rubbish. Paul had no idea what to say to calm him down. “I’m sorry, I really didn’t know. I told you before that his parents are friends with mine. I had no idea he would be here. I didn’t invite him. Do you really think I’d bring you here knowing he would also be here?”

 

Perhaps not. Daryl didn’t like it, because the asshole had a point. The parents were still inviting the ex over, their intentions were clear. They wanted Paul back with the other man. How much longer before the pressure from the parents caused his boyfriend to end things and go back? “He has a point, how long before your parents convince you to ditch me? They don’t want me with you. Look at us, you have to sneak me inside while he has dinner with them.”

 

True, only because he didn’t want to force Daryl to have to deal with his father’s attitude. It didn’t dictate or reflect how he felt about him. “You’re right, I know that no matter how long we date, my father is never going to accept it. I’m not my father, and if you haven’t noticed, I don’t do what they expect of me.”

 

“For now,” for how long? Daryl didn’t like hearing the truth from the other man’s mouth. They were Paul’s parents, and he was just some asshole that was fucking him. How long before he became more trouble than he was worth? “But what happens when Daddy threatens to cut you off?”

 

Oh no, Daryl hadn’t just said that to him. Paul saw red at the accusation. That was what he thought of him? That he would stop dating him the moment his parents decided to no longer support him? That was bullshit and it hurt. The tone, it stung, and so did the callous dismissal of what they had together. “How could you say that to me? Is that what you really think of me?”

 

Did he? Daryl wasn’t sure what to think. There had to be a reason the guy was still hanging around after all these months. No one would hang around waiting if there wasn’t something keeping them there. Why would the parents be discussing a wedding if they weren’t engaged? “What I think matters little, we both know how this is going to turn out.”

 

“You asshole, get out of my room. Leave,” Paul wanted to be alone. He wasn’t going to justify himself to anyone. He shouldn’t have to do it with Daryl of all people. What they had should be enough to prove that he wasn’t anything like that. It had never been about money or what Daryl could give him. “Go, I don’t want to talk right now.”

 

So that meant he was going to leave and run to his fiancé? Daryl opened his mouth to close it again, Paul was storming out of the room and leaving. Probably going down to patch things up with his ex. If Paul didn’t want him here, he wasn’t going to stay. 

 

.  
.

Next chapter : Paul seeks Daryl out and makes a confession...


	9. What Needs To Be Said

A/N: Here is another chapter, been a while. 

 

Warnings: Angst

 

Chapter Nine

 

.  
.  
.

 

“Hey you,” Maggie poked her head through the doorway to holler at the sulking baby. He was more pathetic than she was, and she was on her period. Did he really have to look at her with those eyes? It made her want to fix things for him, but she couldn’t. This was something they had to work out on their own. “Glenn and I are going out now. Are you sure you don’t want to come with us? It might do you some good to get out of the house.”

 

Did he want to go out? Paul wasn’t sure if he wanted to. He knew where they were going and it would get his mind off things. As long as they didn’t run into anyone that he didn’t wish to see right now. The list was ever growing these days. “Where are you going?”

 

That depended. Maggie could only do so much, and she was going against Glenn’s advice by trying to prod Paul into leaving the house. “Grabbing some drive-thru and then we are going by the bar. Glenn loves that I have to be the designated for now. What do you say?”

 

“I’ll go,” he didn’t feel like going drinking, but there was a chance that Daryl might show up. His boyfriend had been ignoring his messages and call attempts for three days. The pit of his stomach constantly ached from the nerves. They hadn’t officially broken up, not yet. He felt horrible about telling Daryl to leave the other night without working things out. He didn’t want to fight, “Can you give me a few minutes?”

 

“Sure, and you may want to dress nice. Um, Carol texted me a few minutes ago. Merle has convinced Daryl to go out for a few beers. They’ll be heading that way after dinner, so she said expect them around eight-ish. That gives us an hour to get you pretty and some dinner.” 

 

Pretty wasn’t going to be possible. His eyes were puffy from crying and he needed a shower. There was nothing he could do with his hair without taking time with it. Hell, he had nothing really decent to wear. Most of his clothes were in suitcases or boxes. “Give me fifteen to take a quick shower.”

 

“Alright, fix yourself up.” Maggie was hoping that the information was correct. She didn’t want to drag Paul out if Daryl wasn’t going to be there. Paul wasn’t the only one upset or suffering from the fight. The two needed to talk and work it out. “We’ll be waiting out here.”

 

“Thanks,” Paul jumped from the mattress. He wanted to kiss the older brother, if it gave him a chance to see Daryl. A pair of jeans, a navy-blue sweater, and boxers were snatched from the suitcase. He needed to go through the boxes but there was no point until he could unpack them. 

 

The shower was taken in less than five minutes, dressing took four, another eight to get his hair dry, and one to slip on his shoes. He was ready to go, so was the couple. Maggie was complaining about not being able to get what she wanted for dinner, while Glenn tried not to be obnoxious about being sturdy with the arguments. He didn’t mind driving back home if Glenn had too many. He wasn’t going to drink tonight, he was going for one purpose. Daryl couldn’t ignore him if he were to catch him in person. 

 

He needed to talk to him. Paul got it, why Daryl would feel that way. However, the accusations had been wrong. He didn’t care about the money or what his parents thought was best for him. The next day he had gone down to breakfast to confront both of his parents. He had been upfront and had asked if they were going to continue being indifferent to the fact that he had a boyfriend. His dad had scoffed and ignored the question. His mother tried to claim to want what was best for him and this Daryl clearly wasn’t it. He hadn’t asked it again, he had called for a moving truck and ordered boxes.

 

By the time the company had arrived, his parents had already left for work, so they hadn’t been home to watch him pack and move out. The problem with such a rash decision, he had nowhere to go. Maggie and Glenn had agreed to let him crash in their extra room for a few weeks. An application had been filled for a small one-bedroom apartment. The place wouldn’t be available for another week. His mother had already called to ask why his things were missing from the house. He had been blunt, if they couldn’t accept who he wanted to be with, then he wouldn’t come around. He loved Daryl, and all he wanted was to be with him. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

The bar was crowded. Paul maneuvered around the throngs of people standing around drinking. The glowing sign was the reason for the crowd tonight. Their annual pool tournament was taking place, had started thirty minutes ago. A large chalk board had been hung on the wall near the only table in use for the event. Leather, the place smelt of it, most of the patrons were bikers. The world spun when a few turned to greet him in passing. Many of the people he had met at the retreat were present tonight. 

 

“Far end of the bar,” Maggie informed him where the two were sitting. The brother was texting his wife, who was texting her, all so she could inform Paul where to go. It was wrong to help the couple set Daryl up, but what choice did she have? It was a little misunderstanding, they could work it out. “But Merle says to warn you that he may not be very receptive right now.”

 

He knew the way. Paul moved around the crowd, not the least bit interested in the game. What did ‘may not be receptive’ mean? Did that mean Daryl didn’t want to talk about it? Was his boyfriend just going to let it go? Did their relationship mean nothing? He wanted to believe that he meant something to him. He skirted around another couple, to spot Merle nursing a beer. The brother looked up and saw him, the negative shake of the head was discouraging. Why tell them to let him know where Daryl was if he didn’t want him to come over?

 

Maggie grabbed the elbow, spotting the problem the same time as Paul. Merle was shaking his   
head because Daryl wasn’t alone. One could mistake the person for a male from behind. Until the profile was seen, that was all female. The woman was standing close to the younger brother, directly between his legs with hands on the shoulders. Daryl wasn’t returning the embrace, but he wasn’t preventing it either. 

 

It was like being punched in the chest. Worse than the betrayal he had felt when Spencer had found comfort with another. Was that the reason he hadn’t heard back from him? Was Daryl not the least bit upset over their disagreement? Was he already dating someone else? Paul didn’t see it as a breakup, just a fight. However, he wasn’t the one doing the ignoring. And he wasn’t the one letting another person fawn on him. 

 

“Come on, let’s get a drink. We are going to need it,” Maggie gave her fiancé a look, she wasn’t being the designated tonight. She took him to the bar, calling for two beers. The mug was handed over, placed in the trembling hands. “Take a sip, drink it.”

 

He didn’t want it. Paul took the mug, to have something to focus on. She managed to get them a stool to sit on. The portable seats were dragged to the far wall, so they could get out of sight. He followed, knowing it would take him away from where Daryl sat. The cushion was gone, putting his ass on wood. 

 

“Don’t think about it,” Maggie rubbed his back, wishing she could walk over there and thrash the hell out of the idiot. Four days ago, he had been with Paul, now he was letting some skank hang on him. 

 

How could he not? His boyfriend was over there with someone else. Didn’t that mean Daryl wasn’t his anymore? Three days, and he had been replaced. What was it that made him so insignificant? He had come to see if he could get Daryl to speak to him. It wasn’t going to happen. Yes, it was. Sitting here wasn’t going fix things. If he wanted to work things out, he needed to stop feeling sorry for himself. Fuck waiting, he was tired of pouting and waiting. He had come to make Daryl talk to him, he would attempt it. “Hold this for me.”

 

The tournament was swapping contestants. He scouted back around, going to the corner where Daryl was sitting. The unwanted female was no longer there, it was just the brothers. Good, he didn’t have to hurt anyone. If Daryl wanted to move on then there was nothing he could do. What he wouldn’t do is have his feelings questioned. It would be up to the other male, he would put the ball in Daryl’s court. He had already done his best to try to get past the argument. Now, there was nothing left but to tell him how he felt. 

 

Whatever conversation was happening between the two was heated, both brothers looked pissed off. Merle specifically, all talk came to a halt as Paul made his way through the crowd and towards them. What he should do is slap the scruffy face for stomping on his attempts. For hurting him and then proving that he meant nothing. Daryl didn’t say anything, or acknowledge him. The callous dismissal was almost enough to send him away in tears. “Daryl.”

 

What did he want? Daryl brought the beer up to take a sip. Another attempt to ‘patch’ things? There was nothing to patch, it was over. There was nothing that Paul could say to fix it. He knew his place. He would never be good enough for him. Sooner or later, Paul would get tired of him and move on to something better. It was best to get out now before it was too late. It was already too late, he had already allowed it to go too far. Three days, thirty-six hours of hell. Each time his phone went off, he was tempted to respond. He wanted to apologize and accept whatever Paul was willing to give as long as he got to have him. That was how attached he already was. Enough not to care that Paul was using him. What kept him from running back was how much it hurt to realize the truth. 

 

Nothing? Paul heard the sigh from Merle at the cold attitude. Daryl’s gaze darted away, going towards the pool table. It was impossible to see what was happening at the game. He wasn’t accepting that. He took the position the unknown male had vacated, standing directly between the parted knees, which still didn’t warrant any attention. With an inward sigh, he gave it one last try. “Daryl.”

 

“Go away,” before it became impossible to keep up the charade. Daryl could feel the warmth coming off of him. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull him close. What was the point? They had to end it now. “I don’t want to hear anything you have to say.”

 

Fine, but he would say it regardless. Paul tried to get closer, but a hand shot out to push against his chest to prevent it. Daryl didn’t want him. The sting of tears clouded his vision, had he been wrong? The words stuck in his throat, someone was calling Daryl’s name. The beer was placed on the bar, and Daryl was standing. 

 

Daryl sighed, he had a game to play. He didn’t have time for this. Whatever Paul had come to say couldn’t be that important. What could he say? They both knew their relationship was never going to go anywhere. They were just fucking to pass the time. He didn’t want to play games with a spoiled brat, “Do me a favor, forget we ever met.” 

 

Forget? How could he forget? Paul couldn’t stop the moisture from falling having the one he love walk away from him without so much as blinking an eye. His heart was breaking and Daryl was off to play pool. Maybe one of them could let it go, but he wasn’t a cold asshole. Daryl was giving him his back. “Fine, if that is what you want. I just came to tell you that you were wrong. I would have given it all up, because I love you.” 

 

That was all Paul wanted to say to him. The declaration got the audience to pause, but only for a second. Paul waited, hoping it would have a different reaction than it was. The jerk hosting the event called for Daryl again, getting his boyfriend to move. To move away, Daryl was walking away from him. Even after hearing it, it couldn’t have been clearer. Paul couldn’t prevent it, the sob escaped. Trying to hold it in with his hand didn’t prevent the sound from coming out. The hot rush of tears rolled down, the pain choking him. 

 

“Give him a few minutes, he’s an idiot.” Merle didn’t want to be his brother when his old lady heard about this. He hated seeing a grown man cry. To make it worse, his brother was the cause of it. Daryl just needed a few minutes for it to sink in. This was all due to his brother’s belief that Paul didn’t see him as being good enough. Someone feared getting too close, “He’ll pull his head out of his ass soon.”

 

No, he wouldn’t. Paul knew when to give up. He had just bared his heart and Daryl had walked away. Had left him to drown in the pain. He obviously hadn’t been anything but a piece to Daryl. It hurt too much, he ignored Merle’s suggestion that he wait around. He had to leave, and he didn’t want to be around anyone right now. 

 

People moved out of his way faster this time. A hysterical, sobbing man worked to get the crowd to part. He faintly heard his name being called by Maggie. Unable to endure her sympathy, he ignored it. He dodged around the group in front of the door to go out. Someone was looking out for him, a taxi had just pulled up to let a group of females out. He was kind enough not to curse them out as they stared as they walked by. The driver waited for him to climb into the backseat, and didn’t remark upon his tear stained face. “Uh…. Take me to the Holiday Inn on Welsh.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

A splitting headache was keeping him from sleeping. The digital clock screamed how late it was in bright red. After one in the morning, and he couldn’t shut his mind off. Paul adjusted the pillow he had taken to holding onto in the night. The one under his head was partially damp from the tears that had finally stopped falling. Intense pressure made it impossible to do anything but lay there. The throbbing in his skull didn’t hurt near as much as the pain in his chest. 

 

In the darkness of the hotel room, the light from his cellphone stood out. The phone had been tossed aside shortly after getting the room. Five calls one right after the other from Maggie, he hadn’t wanted to hear it. He wouldn’t turn it off, but he didn’t want to hear the noise. The device had constantly gone off for the last five hours. She would want to know what had happened and where he was. He was no longer welcome in his parents’ house and he technically had nowhere to go. Before falling asleep, he knew he would have to let her know that he was alive. 

 

What he needed was something for his brain. There was no helping the ache in his soul. The hotel had a vending machine in the lobby that might have something. He snatched his wallet and the keycard from the table, leaving his phone. Without bothering with shoes, he stepped from the room and went down the hall. He was on the first floor, he didn’t need to go far. His eyes were stinging from being rubbed to death. The only thing the machine had was a twin pack of powder. A bottle of water was purchased to wash it down. 

 

By the time he got to back to the room, the way was blocked. He would have expected Maggie to hunt him down, or even Spencer. The person he really wanted to come after him hadn’t either. What he saw wasn’t someone he really wanted to see again. The Senator was dressed in finery, a tailored suit, and heels. He didn’t have to question how she had found him, knowing her, she had someone following him. “Mrs. Monroe, I hope you paid well to have me followed.”

 

Deanna scoffed at the callous tone, she knew how the boy felt about her. She didn’t need him to like her. His assumption was true, she had hired someone to follow and observe the young man. She needed to know everything about his relationship and about the one that had taken away her son’s happiness. “I suggest you invite me inside.” 

 

“Come in,” because she wasn’t going to leave until he did. Paul let her inside the hotel room. It wasn’t a good sign if the woman had sought him out so late at night. As close as the woman was to his mother, he had never cared for her. Spencer’s attitude was due to the woman’s parenting. The younger brother was worse than his ex. Both had been raised spoiled and to believe that they were better than others. 

 

“Thank you,” she stood just inside the door. She didn’t have much to say to him, this would be short and to the point. “You know why I have come. I love my son and I understand what he sees in you. Your parents are dear friends and that is why I have always accepted the match. What I don’t understand is what you can possibly see in that piece of trailer trash that somehow convinced you to leave my son.”

 

“You don’t need to understand,” No one needed to understand. He loved Daryl. Paul forwent informing the woman that he had left her son because he was an asshole that had cheated. The last thing he wanted was to debate Spencer’s qualities. “It is late, so why don’t you tell me the purpose of your visit?”

 

“My purpose is simple. In the morning you are going to go visit my son and apologize. You are going to convince him that you made a terrible mistake. You will do whatever it takes to ensure that he takes you back. Once you two are back together, you will NOT think of ever speaking to your greasy biker again. Do I make myself clear?” Deanna would have her son happy before another night came. The two would be together as long as it was what her son wanted. 

 

“What makes you think I will do anything that you say? I have no intention of going back to Spencer.” He didn’t want to go back. If Daryl didn’t want him, there was nothing he could do about that. What he wouldn’t do is let her intimidate him into returning to a relationship that would make him miserable. 

 

“How about I know of your little announcement and how he walked away from you.” Deanna retrieved her phone, she would show him how futile it was to keep hoping for more. “One of my men stayed behind to keep an eye on your former lover. He was kind enough to take pictures of him in the bar, up until the man went home. However, I’m pretty sure that he didn’t return to his home, and he wasn’t alone. Care to see?”

 

He did! Paul snatched the phone from her, so what if Daryl hadn’t gone home. His thumb slid across the screen, the first picture was of Daryl playing pool. Just as he had left him, wearing the same clothes. It had to be from tonight. The next picture confirmed it, standing next to Daryl was the skank, in the same clothes. His breath caught seeing how the female was clinging and all over his boyfriend. He was sure it was a woman, which didn’t make sense. Then again, he had never been bold enough to ask Daryl if he had ever been with a woman before. 

 

“Keep going.” Deanna wanted him to see for himself. See what this man was capable of, what all men were capable of. 

 

He didn’t want to, but he did. The snapshot was of the two kissing and then getting into a car together. The man had followed until the two had arrived at a shady looking house together. The last was of a window, showing the two shadows inside of a far room. He knew what was being implied, that Daryl had gone home to fuck someone else. “This isn’t going to work.”

 

“I did some researching on your Mr. Dixon.” Deanna hadn’t been pleased to learn that he wasn’t the typical trash that ran with those circles. The man held a good job and had a clean record. However, she always got what she wanted. “Did you know that his brother has been inside twice for felony offenses? The first time when he was only twenty, he served five years for drug related charges. The second was for accidental manslaughter, a sentence of four years. You do know of the three-strike law, don’t you? One more felony and the man will never walk out.”

 

“And?” Why was she telling him this? He didn’t care for Merle’s crimes. Daryl’s brother had a record, his boyfriend didn’t. Even if Daryl had one, he didn’t care. That didn’t change the fact that both men had their good qualities. 

 

“And with all his misdemeanors, all it would take would be one call from me. A call, imagine what would happen if he were to be pulled over, and the officer just happened to find narcotics in his vehicle? A judge just might find a reason for his home to be searched. That poor little girl, both of her parents taken away because her parents had illegal narcotics in their home. The judge would make sure Merle Dixon never got out of prison. The mother would have to do a few years as well. The system would have to put that little girl into foster care seeing as her only living relative is her father, a known pedophile. Why stop there? The one you care for has a home on the same land. They could check there, find something to incriminate him as well. He would lose his job, his credibility. I will make sure their homes, their land is ceased.”

 

“You’re a bitch,” Paul knew a threat when he heard it. She was making it clear, she would have her way. The woman had the power and the people to pull it off. She could make life difficult for the family. What he couldn’t believe is that she’d go so far when he had made it clear that he didn’t love Spencer. To force him to be with her son knowing he didn’t want to do it. 

 

“I’m a woman that wants her son to be happy. Your parents will also be pleased, they aren’t happy with your decisions. Your father in particular will be thrilled to learn that you have come to your senses.” 

 

“You’re a woman that has taught your children that they should get whatever they want. You can’t threaten and blackmail everyone. One day you won’t be there to get him out of trouble or there to hold his hand. Do you really think he is going to be happy with me knowing that I don’t love him?” Paul wanted to smack her. This went beyond trying to make your child happy. He knew exactly what she was playing at. Her damn campaign, her term was almost up. She thought to garner more support by backing her son’s gay relationship.

 

“You will make him believe that you do. You will do whatever it takes to make him happy. My boy wants to marry you, and he has already brought it to your family’s attention. You will agree to it.” Deanna would help plan the marriage, to make it the grand affair that it should be. “If you don’t, the Dixon family will suffer for your actions. Why cling to someone that doesn’t love you? If you love him, then you will do what I ask. You have until I call my son tomorrow evening to make up your mind. Don’t disappoint me.”

.  
.  
.

 

Next chapter: Daryl realizes his mistake and Paul has made a decision.... Comment for me.


	10. What We Did

A/N: It has been months, so sorry for the long wait. Not sure if anyone was waiting for this or not, but here it is. 

 

Warnings: Angst and dub-con (nothing rapish though)

 

Chapter Ten

 

.  
.  
.

 

Dammit, he felt like hell. Daryl rolled over, his hand coming in contact with the bare arm. The haziness made his brain feel raw and overused. Too many beers and not eating before going out. The moan brought his attention back to not being alone. That was right, Paul. The corners of his mouth tilted as the faint recollections surfaced. The bar, Paul had found him. It was hazy after that, somewhat. Touching, kissing, and they had gone back to his place. Sex, if his body was any indication. They had worked things out and had spent the night together. Clinging, he had been all over his boyfriend by the time they had arrived back to the trailer. “Shit, I need a shower.”

 

“Feel free.”

 

That wasn’t Paul’s voice. It wasn’t even male, it was too soft. Daryl shot up at the realization, it was a female in the bed with him. One he knew. Horror caused him to freak out, literally. He moved so fast to get out of the bed, the covers tangled around his feet. His ass hit the floor hard, “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“I live here,” this was her place. 

 

“You’re Anna.” As in Merle’s ex. Daryl looked around, this wasn’t his place. The room was wrong, this wasn’t his trailer. How the hell had he ended up here? What the fuck? They were both bare and the room reeked of dog and sex. Fuck, “Please tell me we didn’t do what it smells like.”

 

“We did,” why was he complaining? They had both enjoyed it. “Don’t worry, I’m clean.” 

 

That was a shock. She had been the one of many that had shared the clap with his brother. If she was reassuring him that she was clean, did that mean they had done it without protection. There was no sign of used condoms, “Dammit, why the hell did you bring me home? I don’t do women!”

 

“You did last night,” had done her several times. 

 

“I got a damn boyfriend,” Daryl looked around the room. Where the hell were his pants? Where had he put them? He couldn’t believe this was happening to him. He didn’t do females. They did nothing for him. Why the hell would he come home with her? She wasn’t even attractive, what the hell? Where was his brother? 

 

“You mean Paul?” The name that had been called out several times during the night. She didn’t care if he had wanted to pretend that she was someone else. The youngest wasn’t as endowed as the eldest, but had lasted longer. “Yeah, definitely assumed as much. I didn’t even mind when you decided to stick it in my ass.”

 

“Shut the hell up.” Daryl didn’t want to think about it. He had stuck his dick in that. He had gone home with someone else. Worse, he had cheated. After his drunken behavior, he wasn’t sure if he could still claim to have a relationship with Paul. What if Paul found out about it? What excuse could he give? “Where are my pants?”

 

“Out there, you took them off in a hurry.”

 

“Dammit,” he would be putting them on just as fast. How the hell was he going to gain forgiveness after this? Not telling Paul would be wrong, and that was if he could convince him to listen. 

 

He found his clothing out in the living area. The home was disgusting, filled with trash. He was lucky if he didn’t have a disease. His luck his cock would rot off. The ringing of his cell came from his jacket which had been tossed onto the couch. He dug it out, he needed a ride home. It was Merle, “Yeah.”

 

“What the hell? I leave you for a moment and you leave with that disease-ridden bimbo. What the hell were you thinking, boy?”

 

“I wasn’t. I don’t know what happened.” Daryl had no idea how he had ended up going home with her. He had never gotten so drunk that he hadn’t been in control of his actions. The last thing he remembered was feeling like shit after Paul had left. 

 

“I’ll tell you, you went home with the wrong person.” Merle’s voice faltered for a moment. “Brother, he knows. The old lady is over at your place collecting everything that he left. He called her and asked her to pack it up, so his little friend could come fetch it later. Somehow he knows that you went home with her and he isn’t happy.”

 

“Shit, okay, can you come pick me up?” He needed to get home. He needed to figure it out. What to do. What could he do? He had acted like an ass and then had fucked things up. Not being able to remember the sex, didn’t make the infidelity any less. “You should know where she lives.”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

It was over! Daryl wiped the moisture from his face, the operator’s voice informing him that he had fucked up royally. The number had been changed or was no longer in service. Paul wouldn’t go without a phone, the number had been changed. Not even a damn day and everything was coming to a drastic end. Twenty-four hours ago, he had been given the chance to apologize and admit that he felt the same. Instead, his pride had kept him silent, and now he was paying for the lack in judgement. He should have gone home with Paul last night, not a female he didn’t give a shit about. How could he fix things if he couldn’t contact him? This was exactly what he deserved, he had ignored the declaration. How could Paul forgive him, when he couldn’t forgive himself?

 

“Still pouting?” Merle came to take a seat on the old couch. He wanted to laugh at the shithole his little brother had fallen into. Pride was a lonely companion, this was something every man had to learn in their life. Instead of pretending that he didn’t care, the dumbass should have thrown himself at the pretty boy and begged to patch things up. 

 

“If you don’t have anything positive to add to the conversation, go back inside.” Daryl didn’t want to hear it. He knew he had fucked up, he didn’t need anyone else yelling at him for the huge mistakes he had made in the last few hours. 

 

“I got some advice,” Merle was about to give him the best advice a brother could give. “In the morning, you drive your hairy ass down to the clinic and get tested. I’m sure when you were done she claimed to be clean. The bitch is about as clean as a public urinal.”

 

“I’ll do that,” he already ha an appointment to make sure he didn’t get anything from her. Of all the people for him to get fucked up with and fool around. It had to be someone that was known for being a carrier of the clap. What he deserved was something that couldn’t be cured. He didn’t want it. If by some miracle Paul did ever forgive him, he didn’t want to have to explain why they’ never be able to have unprotected sex. 

 

“Give him a few days,” Merle knew what it was like to wait for someone to decide that they were ready to talk to you. He had fucked up twice with Carol. He had never gone so far as to fool around. She would have his cock. 

 

“What good is a few days gonna do? He already knows I went home with her. If he isn’t already assuming the worst, I will have to be honest with him. I’m not going to lie if he asks.” Daryl didn’t want that. He had no idea how he had managed to drink that much. It didn’t matter how it had happened, it didn’t change what he had done. Paul deserved the truth and he would make it up to him if it took the rest of their lives. 

 

“He loves you, he’ll come around.” Merle placed a hand on the shoulder. He didn’t want to promise that it was going to happen. Many wouldn’t forgive, and trust was something that could never be restored once lost. He didn’t give a damn what people said. Once broken, trust always remained cracked. 

 

What if Paul couldn’t forgive him? What if he had just ruined everything? He wouldn’t find it so easy to forgive. Hell, he had made an ass out of himself just because the ex had been at the house. What if Paul would have cheated with someone else? He knew how he’d feel. The thought of Paul with anyone else, it burned him up inside. That wasn’t something he could handle. 

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

The hand was annoying. Paul didn’t want it touching him. The foam sunk near his thighs indicating that his husband was tired of the pathetic foreplay and was ready to continue. Fingers trailed up to the hipbone, past the waist, and to run a thumb over his nipple. There was no stimulation from the action. His body was completely failing to respond to any of the attention. “Please, I want you.”

 

The lie was believed. Paul smiled sweetly, needing the disgust to remain hidden. This was what he had agreed to, what he had been blackmailed into. For the last two weeks, he had been put through hell. Days of planning a small, yet glamorous wedding for the Senator’s son. During that time, he had been put through a physical. A blood test had been performed, to ensure that he wasn’t carrying anything. Once he had come back clean, the okay for the wedding to continue as planned had been given. 

 

This morning, he had become the dutiful husband of Spencer. The mother had been right, Spencer had taken him back without much fuss. A simple apology and boast that he’d made a mistake had been enough. Thankfully, Spencer had insisted that sex should wait incase he had caught anything from sleeping with someone of low class. Paul hadn’t been worried about having any form of disease. His parents had also attended the wedding, both thrilled that he was marrying into a good family.

 

His marriage came with some perks, and some stipulations. One of the perks was that he was now entitled to his inheritance. As of eleven-thirty-seven this morning, his trust was officially his. It had been left to him by his grandmother to be granted at the age of thirty. That or if he married someone his father approved. His father had signed off on it, making it legal. Having such a hectic schedule before the wedding, he hadn’t been forced to see anyone he didn’t want to converse with. The only person that had spoken to him in that time had been Maggie. He had told her he needed time alone, she had agreed. 

 

The main silent stipulation of the marriage was that he wasn’t allowed to have any contact with Daryl. It was also a verbal stipulation given to him by Spencer. They both knew that his ex had gone with a woman. Daryl had gone to a free clinic to get tested. It was wrong to know the results of someone’s blood test. Daryl had tested positive for chlamydia and gonorrhea. Deanna had given him a copy of the report without care of a patient’s privacy. Someone at the clinic had gone against the rules to make sure they were passed along. It had been done to prove Daryl’s infidelity. He was clean, so it meant that Daryl had gotten it since their fight, from the woman he had gone home with. Paul had been relieved to see that it hadn’t been anything incurable. 

 

Ouch. Paul clenched his teeth at the intrusion. Without preparing him, Spencer was taking care of himself. Simple missionary, Paul returned the kiss. He willed his mind to go blank, anything to keep from thinking about what was going on. The marriage was being consummated, there was no easy way of getting out of it. A prenuptial agreement had been signed before the vows took place. His father’s insistence. Spencer had claimed that it wasn’t necessary because they weren’t going to divorce. Paul was grateful for it. As soon as he could get out of it, he was going to run. 

 

“You feel so good, Babe.” Spencer adjusted his hips to get a better angle. Going without protection felt a lot better. Paul was hot for him, clinging in desperation. “I can’t wait to cum inside you.”

 

The words, they were too much. Paul turned his head, his eyes pinching shut. That didn’t prevent the moisture from escaping or taking a sideways path. The movement continued, the heavy breathing that came from only one of them finding pleasure in the activity. Guilt made it hard to breathe, he felt like he was drowning in it. Being with someone else wasn’t right and he wanted to shove and push. With a final thrust, in under three minutes, it was over. 

 

“Ah, fuck, that was good.” Spencer carefully slid out. He climbed onto the empty spot on the bed to relax. Their honeymoon was turning out nice so far. “I think we should go to the museum tomorrow.”

 

“If you want,” Paul had no opinion about it. This wasn’t a real honeymoon in his mind, he didn’t want to be here. Nor did he want the arm that came to rest on his waist to be there. If Spencer gave a shit about anyone but himself, he would have noticed that only one of them had finished. It was just as well, Paul knew he wouldn’t be able to enjoy sex with anyone else. It ate at him, as his new husband began to snore. Daryl and he weren’t together, yet he felt as if he had done the unthinkable by cheating. They weren’t a couple, yet his heart didn’t want his body to be given to another. 

 

The ring that sat on his finger felt cold. Paul was tempted to remove it. A month ago, he had been with Daryl, happy. What was becoming of his life? Forced to remain with someone he didn’t like to protect someone he loved. One was obsessed with him and the other, he had no idea how Daryl felt about him. Some care may be there, but not enough. It was best that his boyfriend had decided to walk away, it made this easier. If he would have been forced to be cruel and hurt Daryl, he wasn’t sure if he would have been able to. It was hard enough that he had to pretend to want to be with Spencer.

.  
.  
.

 

Please comment for me. 

 

Next chapter: Daryl runs into the newlyweds.


	11. Serious Blows

A/N: Next chapter up for everyone. Hope you enjoy it.

 

Warnings: Some violence in this chapter.

 

Chapter Eleven

 

.  
.  
.

 

They couldn’t be coming here. Paul balked as the car pulled into the parking lot. He didn’t want to come here, not here. Was this the reason for Spencer’s insistence that they go out tonight? Was this the reason he had been dragged out tonight? A month into the marriage and he was already going to be tested? Or was it due to his lack of emotions? It was damn near impossible to pretend that he was happy when he was as far as he could be from it. It was hard to produce emotions that weren’t there. He wasn’t in love with Spencer and he couldn’t fake it. At most, he was doing his best to be dutiful and considerate. “Why are we coming here?”

 

“Because I want to.” Because Spencer had ran into that bitch friend. He had approached her, only to inform her that he had won. He had gotten Paul back and they were married. She hadn’t believed him at first. To reinstate his claim, he had told Paul that it was alright if he wanted to call his friend and let her know that they were together again. He hadn’t heard the conversation but he wasn’t an idiot. She would have demanded to know why and would try to convince Paul to leave him. It hadn’t worked, and it wasn’t going to. They were back together because Paul belonged to him. No one else would ever love Paul the way he did. Also, the last month had been the happiest of his life. He had known that Paul would make a good husband, he wasn’t disappointed. 

 

The bikes, the lot was full of them. What were the odds of someone he knew being in there? Paul didn’t want to go in there. What if Merle was in there? Worse, what if Daryl was in there? He knew that his best friend was working tonight, so he didn’t have to try to pretend in front of her. 

 

“I just want to get a few beers, then we can go home.” Spencer didn’t plan on remaining long. This was his last weekend off before he had to return to work. They were driving up north on Tuesday. They already had a condo on hold for their use while staying. Their stay would depend on how well the job went. “Don’t worry, you’ll have me to yourself the rest of the night.”

 

Yay! A drunken Spencer meant a five-minute Spencer. Two extra minutes of the disturbing attempt at being a man. Paul smiled, squeezing the hand. If he played his part well, he might be able to convince Spencer to leave after one beer. The hand was released to put the car into park. The keys were handed over to him, no driving while drinking. “Thank you, shall we?”

 

“We shall,” Spencer couldn’t wait to parade inside with their matching wedding bands. The waitress had called half an hour ago to inform him that the brothers had arrived. He was going inside to prove that the better man had won. Paul was his husband, he had the prize. 

 

A prayer was sent up that this would be painless. Paul let his hand be held as they walked across the parking lot. It wasn’t going to be easy to go in there. His eyes landed on the bike, it stood out amongst the rest of them. That was Daryl’s bike. His ex was inside of the bar, and he was about to walk inside with Spencer. And? He chided himself at the panic. Daryl had been the one to ignore him for days before going home with a woman. The only problem would be his traitorous emotions if he were lucky enough to see the man. 

 

“This way,” Spencer read the text. The group was at the bar drinking and hanging out. Stepping in, he examined the large open space. Besides the group of bikers, there was a couple at a nearby table. A few people were scattered about, the place was empty. It was a Sunday evening, “Let’s go play a game.” 

 

“Okay,” Paul willed himself not to look towards the group. He recognized several of the men that were standing around. That meant Daryl was standing over there as well. The fingers refused to let go of his own, he was being led to the empty pool table. This was the place he had met Daryl, and the place it had ended for them. He went to the table, frowning at the irony of it all. The first time their eyes had met, he had been with Spencer then as well. “Do you want me to set the table?”

 

“Yeah, do that. I’m going up to get me a beer. Want a bottle of water?” Spencer wanted to head up to the bar, where his informant was waiting. One of the bitches that had tried to sleep with him. He had let her suck him off a few times. He’d come in last week to ask the favor of her. Call and let him know when the biker came back in. She had understood when he said he had the need to make sure the dirty man understood that his husband belonged to him. 

 

He waited for the nod, then Spencer walked off to go to the bar. He made sure to stand close enough to the group before ordering his drink. The few that were standing close enough stopped talking. He turned his head to look towards them, the eyes were on him. The look was one of pure hatred. “I’ll have a beer. My husband will take a bottle of water, he has to drive us home tonight.”

 

“One beer, and a water coming up.” The waitress walked over to the bartender to request the mug of beer. With a bottle in hand, she returned to lean against the bar. “How did the honeymoon go?” 

 

“Great, we spent two weeks in Aspen.” Spencer glanced back to make sure that his husband wasn’t coming over. He didn’t want Paul to speak to any of the bikers. He had told him not to and Paul would do as he asked. Paul had realized his mistake and wanted to make their relationship work. He had no doubt that Paul loved him. “I had to promise I’d take him again. We didn’t get out of the room much.”

 

“I bet. If he were mine, I wouldn’t have let him leave the room either.” The beer was handed over with a knowing smile. That should earn her a nice tip.

 

“Thanks,” Spencer took the mug. He went back over to the table. His husband was working on racking the balls. The drinks were placed on the nearby table. Just making their relationship known wasn’t enough. He could recall a time when the same man had sat across the room and had caused a fight between them. 

 

“You go first,” Paul straightened after replacing the plastic. His water was on the table and Spencer had stopped to stand by him. Unable to resist, he lifted his gaze to glance across the room. It was painful to see that they were being watched. Unlike the first night, there wasn’t any curiosity in Daryl’s gaze. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. Merle looked annoyed and was speaking to him. The look was cold enough to cause frostbite and he was grateful that it wasn’t directed at himself. When the gaze swung to him, it did something. Guilt rushed, fear, and the ache intensified. There was definite anger, it was for him. 

 

“Come here,” Spencer saw it. The look that was passing between them. He wouldn’t let anyone intimidate them. Spencer wanted Paul to prove their love, to show the biker that they were together. The beautiful face turned, as did the slender body. He forwent finding himself a pool cue for something more delightful. 

 

Was this necessary? Paul was positive that Daryl wouldn’t give a shit either way, but he didn’t want to do it in private, much less out in public. The arms laced around his waist, pulling him against a solid chest. It was nowhere near as muscular or lean as Daryl’s, being a senator’s son made one soft. He had no choice, he placed his hands on the upper arms. Mainly to prevent them from pushing the man he had married away in disgust. The mouth came down, Spencer was expecting a kiss.

 

Very good, it was what he wanted. Spencer was pleased with the attention. The mouth opened for him, letting the kiss deepen. So damn good, he took a step back, pushing Paul up against the pool table. He made a show of grinding their hips together, letting the erection be felt. 

 

Screaming, or was that his heart? Paul heard it, Merle’s voice. He broke the kiss, pulling away from the seeking mouth. It wasn’t just Merle’s voice, it was a few others. The words ran together, making it impossible to understand what one particular person was saying. The disturbance got the hands to release his waist and Spencer took a step back from him. 

 

“You got a problem?” Spencer heard the obscene shout to ‘kick the pussy’s ass.’ Did they think that would frighten him? He wasn’t scared and he moved away to confront the man that was storming his way over. 

 

Daryl had a huge problem, it was standing in front of him. He yanked away from Merle’s arm. The asshole had asked for it. First, the little boast about his relationship, and the line had been crossed. The fucker had walked over to put his mouth on his boyfriend. “Get off.”

 

“You’re lucky your friends care enough about you to prevent you from doing something stupid.” Spencer scoffed at the fake display of needing two other grown men to hold back the fidgeting piece of shit. “I suggest you walk away.”

 

And he was going to suggest that Spencer not make it worse. Paul sighed, he was sure it was Daryl’s pride making him angry. Daryl didn’t care enough to get jealous over him. Spencer was being stupid, walking around the pool table to get closer to them. “Spencer, please, don’t start a fight.”

 

“I’m not starting anything, Babe.” Spencer smiled as the eyes went to Paul. “He wants to. Can’t accept that you lost? He’s mine, he’s my husband, mine. To show I’m not completely without sympathy, I’ll think of you tonight when I’m fucking him.” 

 

“You fucking asshole,” Daryl got free of the hold. The two let go, and he went for it. The guilt that crossed Paul’s face felt like being punched in the chest. It was true, they were together and married. The prick laughed and the rage made him see red. He didn’t hold back, he brought his fist into the face. The impact busted his knuckles, the scrape of teeth tearing the skin. 

 

“Don’t,” Paul yelled for the two to stop. Spencer didn’t help, his husband charged Daryl. The two started going at it, again. Punches were thrown, it was hard to tell who was getting more in. He wanted to rush forward and get between them. Doing so would most likely result in taking a hit himself. He also wasn’t sure who he wanted to grab. No, he wanted to grab onto Daryl and reassure him that it wasn’t necessary. That was an action he couldn’t take, he wasn’t allowed to do anything that might be seen as him still caring about Daryl. “Merle, do something.”

 

“Hell no, he started it.” And his little brother was going to finish it. Merle hissed as Daryl managed to get on top and pounded away on the guy’s face. None of them was going to assist the dick. The sirens could be heard in the distance, coming closer. He would get his brother off so it wouldn’t look so bad when the cops arrived. 

 

“Daryl, stop.” Paul couldn’t watch any more. He had to do something, this was wrong. Spencer wasn’t even moving and the fist landed again near the eye. He went forward to grab the fist as it was about to come down. 

 

“Get the fuck off,” Daryl yanked his arm away, he wasn’t done. The prick would learn his place. Without turning to see who had tried to grab him, he shoved the person away. It got both of his arms seized before he could land another hit. It was Merle’s hold, he could tell. He was being pulled to his feet, “I’m going to kill the motherfucker.”

 

“And you just put your little boyfriend on his ass.” Merle loved to watch his brother beat the shit out of someone. Mentioning Paul got the rampage to stop. It was too late, Daryl had pushed him without realizing it. 

 

That didn’t look good. Paul got to his knees to rush to the unmoving man. He went to Spencer’s side, there was blood everywhere. He yanked the sweater over his head and gently placed it under the head. He quickly dialed for an ambulance, the police might be on the way, but they couldn’t help Spencer. The call was answered on the second ring, “I need an ambulance.”

 

What kind of injuries were there? Why did they need one? Paul wasn’t a doctor, but he knew that the blood oozing from the skull wasn’t healthy. “He’s unconscious, he has severe bruising on his face and at least one bleeding wound on the scalp.”

 

“Whoa, you did a number on him.” Merle held on, unwilling to let it continue. Enough damage had been done. “Let it go.”

 

No, he wasn’t. Daryl swallowed the bile that came with the rage. Paul was tenderly touching and trying to take care of the other man. The cell was dropped to the floor and the hands were touching the swollen face. He wasn’t finished, when he got done, the asshole wouldn’t want to look at Paul again. 

 

“We got company,” Bobby, a bulky and longtime friend of Merle warned them. He still had a hold of an arm. The four officers were coming into the bar to see what the disturbance was. It was over, but it had just begun. The bartender went right to them to inform them which two had been fighting. “Not good.”

 

Daryl watched, barely hearing as the officer informed him of his rights and the reasons he was under arrest. The cuffs were put on him, but all he saw were the tears. The steady fall of tears as the ambulance arrived. 

 

“Let us see to him, please, stand back.” The paramedic urged Paul to move back. 

 

“Careful,” Paul let them tend to him. The brace was placed behind the neck and his husband was being lifted onto the stretcher. They were being led out of the bar where the ambulance was waiting. Flashing lights, there were two police cars waiting. Standing next to one was the one responsible for Spencer’s condition. He knew he couldn’t think about the fact that Daryl was being arrested at the moment. The right side of Spencer’s face was swelling and being a decent person, he was concerned. “Let me ride in the back, please.”

 

“Sorry, we can’t allow you to ride in back.”

 

“Please, I’m his husband.” Paul was grateful that the paramedic wasn’t a homophobic prick that wouldn’t take his claim seriously. A nod was given and he was helped to climb inside the back. The double doors were slammed shut as he took a seat. “Is he going to be okay, why is it swelling like that?”

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Where the fuck was his lawyer? Or as Daryl thought of him, the little gargoyle. He wanted to get this done and over with. The prosecutor was a right bitch, cleaning out his nails as they waited for the public defender to get his wobbly ass back inside. The shit had visited him yesterday, informing him that he was going to be officially charged with assault and battery, disturbing the peace, and possibly aggravated assault. He had put the victim in the hospital. Good, he was glad he had knocked him that hard. His free lawyer was telling him to take whatever time he was going to get for it. The aggravated assault may rear its head because he had verbally threatened to kill Spencer Monroe and many had heard it. The lawyer was telling him to plead guilty to assault and battery, plus the disturbing the peace. It was the difference between one year in county or more in a federal pen. 

 

The door opened, an elderly lady stepped inside wearing a suit. The briefcase was in hand, she spoke before anyone could ask. “Good evening, I assume that you haven’t been questioning my client without me.”

 

“Of course not,” The prosecutor was a fat man named Wallace. “Is Mr. Phillips not representing Mr. Dixon?”

 

“You wish, I’ll be taking over representation for Mr. Dixon.” The woman took a seat next to him. She took a few seconds to inspect her client, she could see the appeal. “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dixon. I am Amanda Cartwright. My firm will be representing you.”

 

“I didn’t realize your firm did pro bono.” Wallace cracked his neck at the arrival of the attorney. When had Mr. Dixon hired a new attorney? They had yet to inform the man of the new charges they would be adding. They were waiting to discuss it until the public defender arrived. “Or that Mr. Dixon had hired an attorney.”

 

“I was hired by Mr. Dixon’s family to see that he got the best representation possible. Now, let us get on with it. Have you informed my client of the charges?” The case was cut and dry, but without a proper attorney, the DA would press for the max sentence because of the Senator. 

 

“We were just about to,” Wallace was ready to continue. “The disturbing the peace still stands, we are going to push for assault and battery, aggravated assault, and attempted murder.”

 

“Excuse me?” Daryl raised his voice at the charges. Those weren’t the same as before. How could they charge him with attempted murder? He hadn’t tried to murder anyone. 

 

“As of nine-ten this morning, Spencer Monroe expired due to the injuries he sustained. Luckily for you, they were able to resuscitate him. Currently, he is in stable condition. Or the good attorney here would be pushing for murder one.” Amanda left no room for an argument. “Please, allow me to handle this.”

 

Whatever. Daryl crossed his arms at the announcement. He had known that the guy had been taken to the hospital. The guy had almost died from being hit in the face? He hadn’t thought he’d hit him that hard. Murder? They were going to put him away for trying to kill Paul’s husband. He had heard the confirmation. Paul had walked away and had married the former boyfriend. 

 

“I’ve reviewed the case and you won’t be getting attempted murder.” Amanda didn’t care who had almost died in the fight. She had been hired to make sure that her client did the least amount of time. “The near-death of Mr. Monroe was not premeditated nor was it planned. Witnesses point my client there at least half an hour before Mr. Monroe arrived. My client had no way of knowing or planning. I have the statement from Mr. Monroe’s husband that they decided to go out, heading to the bar hadn’t been planned, a sudden decision. There is no premeditation here.”

 

“True, but your client acted with malicious intent. He had every intention of causing dire harm to the victim.” 

 

“Which is why I am going to insist that my client plea guilty to the charge of aggravated assault.” It was the best anyone could do with the evidence. Amanda had already informed the family of what to expect. 

 

“If he is willing to plea guilty to those charges, we will accept. We’ll be asking for a sentence of ten years for the aggravated assault, one for the assault and battery, and a fine for the disturbing the peace charge.” Wallace wanted as much time possible to be served. 

 

“Three years for the aggravated assault and the fine. It is Mr. Dixon’s first offense.” She inhaled the scent of tobacco. “If we take it to court I’ll push for twelve months and a small fine.”

 

“Done, if he is willing to plead guilty.” Wallace left it at that. The woman gave the nod, “I’ll leave you alone to talk it over with your client.”

 

Do that. Daryl waited until he was alone with the strange woman. “Three years? I’m going to do three years? How the hell are they going to charge me with attempted murder? He was alive when I last saw him. I didn’t try to kill him.”

 

“Mr. Monroe almost died early this morning from the injuries he sustained at your hands. Blunt force trauma caused bleeding in his brain, he died on the table. They were able to bring him back, but he is in critical condition.” She needed him to understand the situation he was in. “Mr. Dixon, you do realize that had I not been hired, you would be serving the max sentence. With the assault of Mr. Spencer Monroe, I can assure you that his mother has contacted the DA and your public defender wouldn’t have done a damn thing to help you.”

 

Daryl let it sink in, he had almost killed him. That hadn’t been his intent, even if he had felt like doing so. He had almost killed someone. Not just anyone, he had viciously attacked Paul’s husband. He had no idea how Paul felt about him now or had felt before this. Paul had claimed to love him before he had fucked up. Had claimed to love him, then had immediately ran back to his ex. Had run right back to Spencer and married him. Married the other man then had brought his new husband to the bar to show off. Had flaunted the fact that they were back together, had paraded around in front of them. Everyone had known who Paul was and had realized that the Spencer was the one that had taken his place. 

 

He had seriously hurt another person, he would be going to prison. There was no way out of it. He hadn’t just tried to kill a person, he had almost killed the Senator’s son. A felony on his permanent record, what could he do? There was no going back and preventing it, he had thrown the first punch and had continued after the guy had stopped fighting. He didn’t want to push it, “Okay, so three years, any way to get the time lessened?”

 

“I could, but then he will probably increase the fine. If you can’t pay the fine, you will be brought back in for contempt. You need to realize that the aggravated assault charge is hurting your case. Witnesses put you throwing the first hit and you continued to strike the victim after he was unconscious. Or is there a reason to take this to court?”

 

“No, I did it.” There were too many witnesses, one of the being Paul. There was no getting around what he had done. He had lost his temper and violently attacked someone. 

 

“I can promise that if we take it to court, the DA will bring up your recent relationship with the spouse. If they do, they will try to prove intent to kill and your angry threat will further hinder your case. As your lawyer, I’m recommending that we take the deal and try to get the minimum time he is willing to agree to. You don’t want this going to court, the DA will drag your family history into the courtroom. You didn’t just attack anyone, you almost killed the Senator’s son. Take the plea, and behave while inside.”

 

“Alright,” he got it. As long as he didn’t go to prison for a long time. Daryl knew where he stood, and what the jury would see if it went to trial. Someone from a poor and broken home, a family prone to violence and criminal behavior. Then his relationship with Paul would complicate it. The DA would make it look like Paul had a quick fling with him and when he had decided to return to Spencer, it would give a motive. Jealousy and hate for the man. Paul had left him for someone better and it had made him want to kill the man. “Get what you can get me.”

 

.  
.  
.

 

A/N: Comment for me! I know I'm mean. Read the summary lol, also the first part of the fic is almost complete. Another chapter I think and the first half is done, after will be a small time skip. The warnings of Angst and such must be taken seriously in the upcoming chapters! TY


End file.
